Nezetta
by MP Cole
Summary: Joffre's first time with a woman before he gets married. Added my own characters to give joffre more spotlight than he got in season 1.
1. Engagement of a son

**Fandom: The Borgias **

**Title: Nezetta **

**Rating: PG-13 **

**Author's note: This is the story of Joffre's first time with a woman before he gets married. I decided to add my own characters to give Joffre more spotlight than he got in season 1 of the show. Nezetta, Francis, Dominic, and Roberto are my own original characters. R&R and enjoy! **

**Chapter 1: Engagement of a Son **

**The Vatican **

"He is too young father!" the dashing cavalier Cesare Borgia, eldest son of the Pope of Rome, Alexander VI, objected in a serious matter of power and family preservation.

Cesare's father, the new heir to the throne of St. Peter's, though unable to deny his son's words were true could not deny that the subject of discussion was for the good of their family. Father and son were discussing the issue of marriage, and not just any marriage. It was the marriage for the youngest son of the Borgia clan, the barely pubescent Joffre.

"He is nearly thirteen-years old, on the verge of manhood!" Rodrigo fired back at his son.

"He has yet to feel the touch and pleasures of a woman's body, and who dare I ask is he to be betrothed to?" Cesare feverishly wanted to know. Not too long ago he and the rest of his family just saw their beloved sweet thirteen-year old Lucrezia married off to Giovanni Sforza, the lord of Pesaro. The man was of few talents and lesser charm, Cesare only hoped his little brother would not be engaged to woman of similar standing.

Rodrigo Borgia's mind was deep within his own thoughts as his eyes gazed into a flagon of wine before he took a sip of it. "You need not concern yourself with the matter of who our youngest son's hand will be given to; his happiness is my chief concern."

Cesare knew his father meant more than what he hid behind his benevolent masks "Who is Joffre to marry, father?" Cesare was more boldly persistent. There was no doubt his father cared deeply for him and his siblings, yet often their father's love compelled him to make serious errors, Lucrezia's marriage Cesare considered a major one.

Rodrigo knew he would have no peace of mind if he did not answer his son honestly "Sancia, the illegitimate daughter of the king Ferante's of Naples, is a promising and voluptuous choice-"

"Was her hand not promised to Juan?" Cesare cut his father off, shocked that such a dark Neapolitan beauty was to be bride of a child too young to have sex.

Pope Alexander rose from his seat at the dining table, placing one arm around his son's shoulders "You know your brother; he will either take the hand of a _legitimate_ princess or will do as he pleases. That is why I need your help my son. I have an imperative task for you." Cesare could only guess what his father was going to ask of him "I want you to take Joffre out, show him how to get a woman's pussy.

"Father please, can Joffre not marry until-"Alexander would hear no more objections from his son, hushing his son.

"You know the fragility of these arrangements, Joffre must marry and he must know how to perform the duties of a bridegroom upon his wedding night. I charge you with this responsibility, as my eldest and brightest son. Can I trust you with this duty, with the care and safety of your youngest brother?"

Cesare's eyes locked along with his father's, his family was always first and foremost. Although he sometimes disapproved of his father's opinions and actions, he knew the love he had for him and the faith he had in him was greater than he could understand. "I will not fail you or Joffre in this obligation father" Cesare swore to his father. Pope Alexander VI embraced his son, knowing within his bones that he could expect nonetheless than success from his first-born son and that his youngest would bravely endure the transition into manhood.

"Which reminds me, where is Joffre?" Rodrigo asked Cesare surprised that after discussing about the boy for hours, he did not know where his youngest son was.

"With his friends in the city if I am not mistaken" Cesare answered hardly sure himself; of course he was the same at Joffre's age and knew their father often scolded him for it.

"Find him, bring him back safely, and make sure that he is ready for tonight" Rodrigo instructed his son, "It is one he will never forget" he concluded forebodingly which made Cesare stop in his tracks for a minute as he was leaving his father's chamber to go out and find his lascivious little brother.

**Chapter 2: The young Devils of Rome **

Although he was often cuckolded and lives in the shadows of his elder brothers, Joffre, the youngest of the Borgia family, had an adventurous spirit and a sense of wonder of the world. Loyal to his family, he felt blessed and rapt that the titan of a father, whom he greatly revered was now head of the entire Christian world. Twelve-year old Joffre and his three best friends Francis, Dominic, and Roberto enjoyed being mischievous, catching bull fights, fencing, picking up girls, and exploring their home city. They earned the title "The Young Devils of Rome" for the troublemaking they were known to cause.

Roberto, a sneaky fourteen-year old with dark brown short hair and light blue eyes, often considered the unofficial leader of the group. He mostly concocted the deviously fun and often dangerously crazy schemes he and his friends engaged in. Today, Roberto and his friends talked about the one think that makes them break out in sweat and lose their ability to speak- girls. He tousled his friend Joffre's hair as the boys were hanging out near a cart selling fruit admiring two young girls watching a juggler from afar. The boys chowed down on some sweet pastries they bought earlier.

"Joffre, I see that fiery looking nymph with the black hair over there, she has an eye for you" Roberto teased his friend.

Joffre looked toward the young girl he spoke of; he winked at her and received only a startled look and what appeared to be a flattered smile.

"She wants you my friend, can you not tell?" Roberto pestered his friend again.

"She is easy on the eyes, I agree. She also has a fine ass-"

Joffre's friends laughed at his remark to which they all agreed to. Soon the girls left and the boys' passionate desires and fantasies left along with them. Roberto had a smirk on his face, Joffre and his friends knew he had something in mind whenever he had that sinister look.

"What do you have in mind this time?" the eleven-year old brown-haired blue-eyed Dominic asked eagerly, up for some daring deviant activity.

Roberto popped the last of his pastry into his mouth before he answered Dominic with his mouth full "You think those two young ones were beautiful? I have seen women so attractive that would make the queen of Spain jealous." Joffre, Dominic, and Francis snickered both at his statement and how his mouth sounded as he chewed.

"You ever fuck a girl before?" the green-eyed brown-haired Francis who was also the same age as Roberto, scoffed at him.

"More than you could even guess. I have even had the daughter of a papal guard myself" Roberto replied with that creepy handsome smile of his.

"Liar, you did not!" Dominic exclaimed unable to believe it.

"Hold your tongue" Joffre derided Roberto as he tried to hold back a laugh.

"I am not lying! I know how to make love to a woman and where the sexy ones can be found out. My brother has taken me six times already!" Roberto defended his statement.

Joffre poked fun at his friend "My brother Juan has known more women in more places" he knew his older brother's wanton reputation throughout the brothels of the city.

"This coming from the son of the so-called holy vicar of Christ" Francis laughed. "By the way Joffre, what is the name of his new bitch?"

"Watch your mouth and her name is Guilia Farnese for your information" Joffre replied sternly, he was not going to let anyone, friend or foe, slander his family.

"So where are these women you speak of?" Dominic asked Roberto a little giddy.

"There is only one way you will know. Come with me and I will show you the most gorgeous sight you will ever see" Roberto winked and grinned at his friends.

Intrigued to see some attractive naked women, the four boys followed Roberto's lead to a brothel his older brother had taken him to a few times. Each curious youth was filled with anticipation and apprehension. They knew they would have to be cautious when spying in on the activity inside the brothel. If the brothel owner or a customer caught them snooping around, they knew a whipping would be the punishment. Roberto led his friend down a back passageway to a window of the brothel where they could secretly peek into.

"This better be worth the risk of a whipping Roberto or you will find my sword in your belly" Francis warned his friend jokingly, hoping their secret "private show" will be as enjoyable as they hoped.

Roberto laughed "Trust me my friends, this will be one of the most amazing experiences of our lives. Soon you will all want to put your cocks to good use. Come on, the show is yet to begin." He led them to a circular window of a chamber within the brothel. Quietly they discreetly waited, and then a gorgeous twenty-five year old dark-haired hazel-eyed Spanish woman entered the chamber followed by an austere armed bearded gentleman who appeared to be in his forties.

**Chapter 3: Through a Boy's Eyes**

The boys looked in wonder as the young woman slowly began to remove her dress. The sight of her long slender back, full breasts and butt, and narrow waist made the boys start to break out in sweats as their eyes feasted upon the sexy image unraveling before them. Joffre felt his penis grow and become erect in his pants as he got a good look at the woman. Dominic started snickering.

"Joffre has a boner" Dominic tried whispering to Francis trying to keep his laughter under control.

Not to be outdone Joffre returned the joke with one of his own "Look who is talking, at least I am not the one whose fly is open" he giggled when Dominic fell for his prank.

Roberto hushed his friends to keep quiet so the prostitute and her client would not discover them. "Keep quiet and watch and you will see how the art of sex is done" he advised them.

The boys watched as the couple engaged in heated love making and sexual acts. The woman's sighs and moans of pleasure made them start to jack off and their fantasies wonder about women and how it felt to enter them. Joffre moved nearer to Roberto's side to get a better view.

"Look at her my friend, she is gorgeous. I could totally get with her, something you could never get" he nudged Joffre and ruffled his hair "You would likely lose your virginity to a sheep" he laughed quietly.

Joffre did not find his joke too funny "Is that so?" he asked with a stern tone in his voice.

"I swear by all the saints may they strike me down if I am lying" Roberto replied.

"Who the hell am I, Saint Agnes?" Joffre rhetorically asked "I could get a lover if I wanted to" he replied confidently.

Roberto almost busted out laughing at his friend's statement "You really think so?" he asked teasingly.

"Do not forget my friend, I am the son of the Pope, I have had princesses offered for my hand, yet I have not found the bride for me yet because-"

"He is too young to get neither pussy nor ass" Dominic snickered along with Francis. Joffre playfully flipped them both off and turned his attention back to Roberto.

"Like someone would want to marry a boy who plays with his sister's dolls" Roberto teased Joffre.

"Hey, first of all I do not _play_ with them, I either wed or bed them to my knight figures and sometimes I behead them. You try not having to be buttered up and coerced by an older sister" Joffre replied defensively. Dominic shushed them both and pointed to the window mouthing "look." Joffre and Roberto turned their attention back to the window and caught the couple engaged in the rear entry sexual position. The four boys' eyes were affixed to the scene, the woman's moans of pleasure and the man's grunting stirring their own young sexual interests. Joffre noticed the bulge in his pants, his prick fully erect as he thought how amazing a woman's body feels. Engrossed in a full fuck, the couple did not notice the young boys watching them. The woman facing toward another direction of the room was too absorbed in the pleasure to look their way. Unbeknownst to the boys, a small brown stray Terrier approached behind them. Curious, the dog crept closer to the boys who did not hear its quiet footsteps. The terrier began barking both to get attention and out of curiosity. The dog's bark nearly made the boys leap out of their skins in surprise and caught the attention on the couple in the middle of having sex. Joffre turned away to see where the bark came from too late, the woman's startled eyes met his in that instant. She shrieked in fear seeing the young boy laying eyes on her nude body. When her client's eyes met Joffre's, anger brewed in the man's face as he reached for a nearby pitcher and hurled it toward the window.

"Show is over, run!" Joffre quickly warned his friends to run just as the pitcher crashed through the window.

"Filthy sneaky little devils!" the client railed in anger "You will all need new asses after I have finished with you perverted little rats! Guards! Guards!" cried the man as he rushed to get dressed.

The boys ran as the echoing shouts and footsteps of guards followed closely in hot pursuit. They were going to have to rely on their streetwise senses and tricks in order to evade their pursuers.

"This is another dangerous bind you have gotten us into Roberto" Joffre cynically berated him.

"Finicky are we, save your words for when we are not running for our lives" Roberto replied in between breaths.

"There they are!" the middle-aged client pointed the boys out "Capture those filthy spying heathens!" he commanded his guards.

**Chapter 3**

**The Roman Chase **

The boys scaled the walls of a bath house to throw their pursuers off their trail, yet they were still hot on their heels. They needed to put their young wits band tricks into play to save their skins. Nimbly making their way over the red-tiled roof of the bath house, Joffre felt a loose one somewhere in the roof's center. An idea soon popped into Joffre's head. He hustled his friends quickly behind a chimney.

"Stay down and keep quiet, I have an idea. If it does not work RUN" Joffre instructed his friends before going to face the guards and try to execute his risky plan.

Two guards drew their swords as Joffre faced them with both courage and fear. The guards slyly closed in upon Joffre as ravenous merciless wolves upon a cornered defenseless stag. Joffre knew either his plan had to work or he would meet a whip against his back. Cautiously moving left in right watching the guards' movements closely, he hoped to get one or both of them on the spot that he wanted. Joffre stood a small distance behind where the loose tile was and acted as though he was outnumbered. One of the guards charged in for the kill, the loose roof tile gave way under him including some others making a great hole in the roof through which he fell down into the bath house. Having fallen into the woman's baths, the women bathing were scared and appalled as they threw cake soap, bowls, and towels at the guard as he tried to get out of the steamy bath water.

Joffre's plan worked and he laughed that it succeeded, yet he and his friends were not out of trouble just yet for the other guards were hot on their tails. Leaping from rooftop to rooftop the boys came to a standstill when they came in front of two buildings too far to leap between with only a clothesline as a crossing between them.

"I do not suppose you have another plan, would you?" Francis asked Joffre nervously jerking his thumb behind them as the guards were catching up with them.

"How does crossing the damn clothesline for our lives sound to you?" Joffre asked back as he quickly started walking across the rope looking down at his feet, arms outstretched to help him keep his balance. "Left, right, left right, left, right" he repeated to himself keeping the same pattern with each step until he crossed over to the other rooftop. _My God, Roberto's athletic skills really paid off _Joffre thought to himself in disbelief that the free-running and athletic skills he and Roberto practiced together were useful. The others were not far behind as they started crossing along the rope too as quickly and carefully as they could.

The pursuing guards followed suit, hesitant at first yet determined to capture Joffre and his friends. Unknowingly they had taken the bait as Joffre suspected they would. The guards who had dared to cross on the clothesline were halfway near to the rooftop of the other building when Joffre pulled a dagger from his trousers.

"Have a nice fall!" Joffre called out to the guards as he cut the clothesline. Some of the guards fell down into the middle of the street along with piles of laundry while two other who held on to the line swung into the wall of the building they crossed from. Joffre and his friends saved their laughter for the moment.

The boys were still on the run until they came to the rooftop of a brewery, below them four barrels of wine stood, to their backs the pursuing guards closing in on them. They knew it was either jump or be flogged.

"Bet you we can make it" Francis said to Joffre confident. Joffre could see between the barrels and the guards nearing in that it was now or never.

"Six ducats say we cannot" Joffre wagered.

"Twelve" Roberto staked.

"Make it twenty" Dominic gambled.

"You are on!" Joffre accepted before vaulting down to the middle wine-filled barrel. His friends following after him laughing, yelling, and screaming. The impact was wet, tasty, and strong. None of the boys surfaced to take a breath until they were sure the guards had been thrown off their trail and left to search elsewhere.

Joffre and his friends emerged from the barrels soaked in a brew from Valencia. This escape had to be one of their most risky and ridiculous yet. They quickly leaped out of the barrels before they would have to elude the brewery owner's lash and stopped at a public fountain to clean their faces and hair.

Dominic nudged Joffre's shoulder "You lose, pay up" he displayed an open hand to his friend, wanting the money he bet and won.

Joffre foraged through his pockets and luckily had some extra ducats, a gift from Juan, to pay Dominic "It was luck" Joffre cynically teased.

"Just count your blessings it was not a pack of rabid dogs we jumped down to" Roberto joked.

"That was a very sweet escape I believe" Francis interposed to the laughter of his friends.

"Bittersweet would be more appropriate way to describe it" spoke an unseen yet familiar voice, one which Joffre and his friends knew all too well. The turned in the direction of a neighing horse and before them was Joffre's elder brother Cesare. Joffre was glad and scared to see him at the moment.

"Greeting Cesare, how are you?" Joffre asked acting as innocent as possible to save his skin.

"I am not the one who took an unexpected dip that is for certain" Cesare teased his little brother as drops of wine fell from his damp clothes "Now that you boys are done disturbing the peace for today, Joffre, father told me to find you. He wants to speak to you.'

Joffre hoped his father did not learn he and Francis secretly hid a mouse in their Latin teacher's bag after their lesson yesterday. Whatever the reason, Joffre had to bid his friends farewell for the day.

"See you for fencing lessons tomorrow" Francis yelled to Joffre as he and Cesare rode off on his black steed.

"Come by next time and smoke hemp with me" Roberto shouted and laughed.

"Invite me over again soon, I would like to see Lucrezia again" Dominic winked and laughed along with Francis and Roberto.

"So little brother, what adventure did you and your disciples have today where you survived smelling of wine?" Cesare asked interested to know.

"It is a long story Cesare" Joffre answered his brother as he shook his head to get the wine and water out of his hair "Just do not tell mother or father" he made his brother swear. They both laughed and continued talking on the way home.

**Chapter 4**

**A Father's Request**

As soon as they arrived home, Joffre took a quick bath and put on a fresh set of clothes, so that his father would not see and smell where he had been earlier today. He still did not know why his father wanted to see him so urgently and Cesare did not reveal a thing. He only told his younger brother that he owed everything to their father and that he needed to speak to his youngest son about a very important matter. Cesare and Joffre went to the private chamber of their father, where he was waiting for them to arrive. The guards at the door allowed them in as soon as they approached the door. Cesare and Joffre looked around the chamber, yet their father was not there.

"Where is father, Cesare?" Joffre asked curious why he was not where he said he would be to greet them.

Cesare smiled slightly and snickered "I know father, he is always full of surprises. Be patient little Joffre, father should be here soon" he ruffled his younger brother's red hair. Cesare knew their father specifically said he wanted to talk to Joffre alone, now it was his time to go. "Little brother I must be on my way, father asked to see you in private" he hugged his little brother before turning to leave.

"What happens if father-"Joffre began worried why Cesare was suddenly leaving him so soon.

"He will be here soon brother. Patience, it is you he wishes to speak to" Cesare playfully punched Joffre in the shoulder "Be good little brother, do not do anything I would not do" he parted with a smirk and a wink as he exited the papal chamber.

"Where is the fun in that?" Joffre asked annoyed. There was nothing more he hated than not being able to do anything. _I bet Lucrezia did not have to wait like this when father last talked to her of something important _Joffre thought bitterly.

The young boy walked around the chamber of his father, a place he had not seen very often. The place where his father wrote, strategized, and spoke with others in private. He stood in the office where the lord of the globe and defender of the Christian faith privately took care of the security of Rome and the whole Catholic world. Before him was the desk where his father struggled and negotiated with the rest of Europe, augmented the rise of their family, and decided the fate of kings and empires alike. The ornate grand chair called to young Joffre almost as Satan lured Eve in the Garden of Eden.

Joffre slowly and hesitantly walked to his father's desk. He kept his eyes open to every door for any sign of movement and his ears to the slightest sound. He was astounded to be this close to the chair his proud brave father sits in. He knew he should not sit in such a holy and high seat of power, yet the opportunity to sit in the chair at the desk of the most powerful man in the world was a dream any son of noble ambitious rank would dream of- for Joffre it was reality. Slowly he reached his hand out toward the armrest of the chair, pulling it back from the desk enough to give him some room to sit at his father's desk. Letters, maps, decrees, and books were strewn about the table. It was enough to drive a twelve-year old boy mad. How his father handled so many crucial responsibilities and duties was beyond Joffre's comprehension.

Joffre could not help but feel powerful and bold sitting in his father's chair. With his head held high, Joffre sat upright in the chair. Envisioning cardinals, vassals, women, and soldiers before him, the young boy pretended to be a triumphant king.

"Behold, I am Joffre Borgia, king of Rome! Bow before your king!" he boasted proudly in the chamber, keeping a sharp eye out if anyone were to enter the chamber and his ears open lest anyone heard him.

"Hail to the king" a rich powerful voice responded breaking the silence of the room. Joffre's head jerked in the direction of the voice. He saw his father standing in front of a closed side door of the chamber, arms crossed, smiling at his youngest son. His father's sudden appearance scared Joffre slightly.

"Father" Joffre rose up from the chair quickly surprised his father had been watching him while he was sitting in a prestigious seat. Alexander took his place in the chair.

Alexander Borgia laughed at his son's boyish imitation of a powerful leader. "Did I frighten you, my son?" Alexander asked Joffre opening his arms out to embrace his son.

Joffre embraced his father who also kissed him. He knew his son to be a quiet and gentle person, much like his sister Lucrezia. A curious, caring, and innocent youth which Alexander knew would soon have to be shattered and shown through the door of manhood and the reality of a cruel and wicked world.

"I have asked to see you my boy. We have important things to discuss" Alexander wanted to remain on subject of what he wanted his son to know and do. He looked into his son's charming green eyes, having a youth of such a tender age loose his virginity nearly pained him, yet he would not put it off nor deny his son the experience of putting his seed inside a woman "My son, you know your beloved sister has made her marital vows- for the family, for God, and for Rome. Now I must- If only you were a few years older" Alexander nearly could not let the very words pass his lips.

Joffre began to suspect what his father was trying to ask of him; he knew what his father meant and what he hoped for. "Father you must not be scared to ask anything of me. You know I would do anything for you" he knelt before his father and clasped his hands looking into Alexander's eyes with loyalty and perception.

"My dearest son, you will be thirteen-years old soon, a man, and with manhood comes knowledge of courtship. As your sister has done, you too must marry, and soon my boy" Alexander told his son. Pride, pity, fear, and love all filling the rim of his heart to bursting.

Joffre was tongue-tied; he did not know what to say. His father wanted him to marry as his sister had just been. He had yet to feel a woman's worth, how to take ones virginity, he stood silent and afraid. "Father I- I do not think I-"Joffre found himself enveloped in his father's arms.

"Pardon my hopes and dreams for you Joffre. Ever since your birth such deeds have always been expected of you, your brothers and sister. If I had not sworn my lifetime service to Christ and the church, life for us would be anything but what we have lived with." Alexander looked Joffre in the eye passionately, with tears welling in his eyes "You are my youngest son. You are a Borgia; you are destined to carry on our family name. Tell me you understand and agree to this duty" Alexander looked at his son, his eyes deep with hopefulness that his son knew what he was asking of him and that he would not disappoint him.

Joffre knew to refuse his father and to decline what was asked and expected of him would be a grave insult to his father and family. He loved and feared his father too much to refuse to do whatever he requested of him. "I understand father" Joffre nodded and smiled slightly. His father embraced him again. In the back of his mind Joffre thought _Dear God, what have I made promise to?_

"Now about women, tonight you are going to have cravings, sexual cravings. The time has come for you to enter a woman; to enter into manhood" Alexander told Joffre "It is true, sex is a gift of the Lord, reserved for marriage. But in order to have it with a woman, you must know _how_ it is to be done."

Somewhat embarrassed, Joffre had seen an example of the act with his own eyes earlier today. Now that he realized he would have to perform the act himself, emotions of excitement and nervousness "Tell me what to do father, I do not know what-"Alexander calmed his son down, knowing the subject was difficult and much for a young inexperienced child his age to understand.

"That is why I have requested Cesare to see that you learn how to transfer your seed into a woman and make children. You are a seed yet to grow my son" Alexander ruffled his son's hair.

"Father, if I were a man born with half your charisma, courage, and intelligence. I would be blessed truly" Joffre smiled for a minute and then it soon faded "Can it not wait until I am older perhaps?" He asked starting to become reluctant about the thought of having sex for the first time.

"You will not put this off Joffre. This is a lesson every boy learns to become a man. You will learn to penetrate a woman or I shall- see that your fencing lessons will not continue or let you run around the city with those rascal friends of yours" Alexander swore.

Joffre knew his father was a man of his word and it would be futile to refuse and disobey him. There was no greater manipulator he knew than his father. The only question pressing on the boy's mind was when and where would he go to have his cherry broken.

"When and where father?" Joffre asked knowing he had no choice but to honor his father's wish and meet his rite of passage as only a Borgia would.

"Tonight" Alexander replied "After supper at your mother's villa. Cesare will see you safely to a brothel he has frequently been a regular to. Take heed of his advice, speak when spoken to, now this will be your first time, but the experience will be the sweetest and most powerful one you shall ever have. Remember this, and I say this to you as a father, a man who does not know how to make love to a woman and produce children is _not_ really a man" Alexander made it abundantly clear once more that cowardice or failure were unacceptable options. He kissed his youngest child on the forehead "Now go my son, your mother will be expecting your presence at supper. Cesare will see you to the brothel afterward. Remember what I told you."

Joffre embraced his father "Do not worry father, I will remember and do as I am told" he reassured him.

"God be with you my son" Alexander returned his son's hug "When tonight is over, you will return to the Borgia house a man."

"I will make you proud father" Joffre promised before leaving his father's chamber.

**Chapter 5**

**Last Supper of Boyhood **

That evening, Joffre and his two older brothers dined at the house of their mother, Vannozza dei Cattanei, in the Piazza della Giudecca. The sharp-witted, gorgeous, brunette Vannozza knew what her youngest child would be introduced to tonight; she had dealt with the situation both with Cesare and Juan. She knew that after tonight her youngest son would enter the house of prostitutes a child and leave a man. There was nothing she could do except give her youngest her blessing. During the course of the dinner, Vannozza hoped Christ would protect her little boy and guide him well in this ritual where his virginity would be broken and he would be ready to take on the responsibilities expected of him from his father.

Knowing this was an important night for Joffre, Vannozza wanted a well-prepared dinner made in honor of her youngest son before he went to his rite of manhood. Tonight's dinner menu included oven roasted chicken, Joffre's personal favorite, rye bread, soup, herb-roasted potato, and red wine. Vannozza always loved having her three handsome, loyal, and brave sons dine with her. As the family ate, laughed, and talked Joffre was pleased to have been able to have good quality time with his brothers and mother before Cesare would take him to the brothel. Juan was particularly pleased that little Joffre was going to enter into manhood tonight.

Juan pulled Joffre close to him, his lips nearly an inch away from his ear. A little tipsy and happy for his little brother, Juan imparted some advice to Joffre, which made the boy lift a skeptical eyebrow, giggle, and gasp.

"Remember little brother you must put your member inside the lady and mix it-"Juan connected his thumb and forefinger in a circle, signifying the lady's vagina. The stuck in a finger from his other hand in and out, representing the penis. Joffre started to blush tried to hold back a laugh as he pictured doing the act and watched Juan demonstrate it.

Their mother was not so amused by the act, "Juan! I will not allow such filthy carnal displays shown at this table, leave your little brother alone for Christ's sakes" Vannozza was nearly red in the face with anger.

Juan knew his mother well; she was a lioness and not a woman to be trifled with. His heated temper began to subside; Juan apologized for his vile tongue and kept his mouth shut.

Cesare seeing the mood of the room start to take a bitter turn. He did not want his younger brother's celebratory feast to end with a sour taste. Filling his goblet to the rim with wine, Cesare lifted it high in the air "I would love to propose a toast to our little Joffre on this night he will become a man. Tonight he will cross the threshold of childhood and become a proper man. We honor you Joffre, child of our family, our darling boy!"

"To our little brother Joffre" Cesare, Juan, and their mother raised their goblets praising Joffre on his night. The young boy proud, touched, and humbled by the honor his family showed him, could only imagine what he was in store for tonight. All of a sudden Joffre burped after taking his last bite of food.

"Sounds like your appetite is sated Joffre" Cesare remarked with a smirk.

"Soon another one will be whetted" Juan added, chuckling as he refilled his goblet.

Vannozza gave Juan a cold stare "Watch your tongue Juan" she warned him again.

Cesare knew the hour was near and that it was about time he and Joffre left for the brothel. "Come little brother, it is time" he winked and smiled.

Vannozza kissed Joffre on the cheeks and forehead "Be safe, good, and wise my son. If any woman comes here carrying your child, she will not be the only one you have to fear" she cautioned her son.

"Yes mother" Joffre knew his mother would tear his hide if he actually got a girl pregnant.

Vannozza turned to Cesare as he was about to don his cape "Cesare, take care of your little brother. If you fail to bring him home alive and well- I will kill you myself" she kissed her eldest son, entrusting he would take good care of his little brother, lest she would vent her anger on him. "Do not get any vulgar ideas either" Vannozza added, knowing Cesare like Juan usually reveled with prostitutes.

Juan chuckled at Cesare's misfortune.

Vannozza looked at Juan sternly "That goes for you too Juan. Now Joffre, off with you."

Juan pulled Joffre close for a bear hug and tousled his hair. "Take care little brother, remember what I told you. Watch out for the _really _beautiful ones, they will eat you alive" he laughed as his little brother looked at him bemused.

"Oh shut up" Joffre jokingly brushed his brother off before putting on his coat and cap.

"Come little brother, let us go before we are late" Cesare urged Joffre.

Waving goodnight to his mother and brother Juan, Joffre knew when he entered the walls of his mother's villa again; he would come in as a man, not a boy. As he and Cesare mounted their horses outside of the villa, Joffre inhaled slowly and nervously

**Chapter 6**

**Sight of a Milanese Angel**

**Author's note: Hope you've enjoyed the story so far. If you love it and my characters and wish me to write any more stories involving them, I would be happy to do so. Also don't hesitate to offer suggestions. Enjoy this chapter!**

Cesare and Joffre rode to the brothel. The anticipation and anxiety churning inside Joffre, yet he was looking forward to the experience, the wonders, pleasures, and secrets of a woman's body. He did not know if he would perform the sex position he and his friends witnessed earlier today, for he knew this was his first time and there is much to the art of love in attracting, keeping, and deceiving a woman romantically. As soon as they approached the front entrance of the brothel, Joffre felt a knot in his throat and stopped dead in his tracks after he and his brother dismounted their horses.

Cesare saw his little brother was nervous, he knew the feeling his first time with a woman too. "Do not fret little Joffre, there is nothing to it."

"If it is not that hard, then why is so much trouble made of the art?" Joffre asked thinking there had to be more to the art of sex than producing children.

Ceasre smiled and chuckled "You will see for yourself" he replied as he led his little brother in.

The two walked into the brothel. It was a large two-story building with a parlor and numerous brothel chambers. It had many varying smells which Joffre could not really distinguish, yet the troublesome weight of nervousness lifted from him a little bit. Once they entered, they found the brothel owner at a small candle-lit table near a window writing something on a sheet of paper. The brothel owner was a olive-skinned woman of medium height with dark eyes and a brunette. She had a slender beautiful neck which caught Cesare's attention for a quick but alluring moment. She looked to be in her late-twenties and judging by her complexion, she looked like a Neapolitan.

The brothel owner looked Cesare in the eye, the serious, cold yet captivating look on his handsome dark face. In that instant she took an immediate dislike to him. "Go now, off with you now! This is no assassin's brawling drunkard hole, thank you!" she brushed Cesare off turning her attention back to what she was writing.

"Hold your peace my dear" Cesare replied "We are here for the young lord" he urged Joffre forward. "We will also pay handsomely" he added.

The owner's mood took a brighter turn as she rose out of her chair "My apologies, I meant no disrespect. It is our pleasure to serve you my little lord. What would be the young lord's desire be?" she asked happily.

Joffre nervously looked between the brothel owner's eyes and the floor. His shyness was starting to get the better of him. He was at a loss for words as he drew a quick look at Cesare and back at the bemused brothel owner, her eyes fixed on Joffre, waiting for an answer.

"It is his first time, nothing congenial much" Cesare told the owner with a devilishly handsome smile on his face.

The owner arranged for six of her most attractive young girls to be presented for Joffre. Each of the six beauties hailed from different European nations, their beauty varied, and showing not so much as two of them were from the same land. The first girl the owner recommended looked to be about sixteen-years old, with red-gold hair, blue eyes; she was also short and plump.

"Something of Florentine blood perhaps? Something fresh maybe, delicate, common?" the owner pointed to another lady with a pale complexion, large nose, small green eyes, and compressed lips.

Cesare looked at the girls skeptically "Somewhat plump and curvy is she not? Would not know he has done_ it_, will he?" Cesare nudged Joffre's shoulder "Would not know he has done_ it" _he chuckled before taking a sip of wine out of a glass the brothel owner kindly offered him.

The owner selected another prostitute for Joffre's consideration. She was about the same age as Joffre with curly brownish red hair, demure black eyes, short nose, and rosy lips.

"This one is a Milanese beauty with more body. Yet she bears a resemblance to one of the Graces herself" the owner praised her young beauty "Sweet-tempered she is too" she winked at Joffre.

Joffre was taken by this girl with reddish brown shiny hair and sweet face. The girl's eyes focused only on her feet, it was obvious she was probably nervous. She looked up for a minute and unexpectedly was face to face with Joffre. Joffre smiled slightly at her hoping to alleviate both her anxiety and his. The girl returned the smile before looking back down at the floor. Joffre knew this was the woman he would wish to lose his virginity to.

Thinking Joffre was uninterested in the previous girl, the brothel owner quickly offered up another girl who looked to be about twenty-years old. "This Neapolitan youth is fresh from the soil of Naples."

Joffre's eyes still focused on the younger girl who returned the small smile he had gave her. The girl's pink gown set off her dark gentle eyes and fiery hair in an attractive but shy way. To Joffre she appeared as a Greek goddess, sensual, enigmatic, and lovely. His heart skipped a beat for a moment then started beating again.

"She will be excellent" Joffre said suddenly pointing to the girl he had just become infatuated with.

Cesare looked at the choice his little brother had made "Patience little brother, no need to choose so hastily. It is a very crucial decision. Why not look at the other-"

"She will be just fine" Joffre cut his brother off with a strong tone of voice, making it clear that he had made his decision.

"You will not be displeased, I promise you" the brothel owner assured Joffre. "Nezetta, go and get prepared" she instructed the young girl.

_Nezetta_ Joffre thought, he liked the sound of her name.

Now that Joffre had made his choice, the price of his younger brother's innocence was to be settled Cesare knew. "How much will you charge, then?" he asked the brothel owner.

The owner leaned in on Cesare's ear, "Five thousand ducats" she said devilishly and sweetly.

Cesare drew back away from the owner in shock "Jesus Christ! I could buy a fraction of the whores of Damascus for that, not to mention their ladies-in-waiting!" he railed at the owner.

"We are not in Damascus, wherever in God's name that is" the owner shot back at him with attitude.

Cesare thought of his little brother's happiness and the promises he made to his parents. "Very well, sweetheart, it is done, but the girl had better fuck him like Aphrodite with her vagina ablaze, or you and I will have words!" he warned her. Cesare turned to Joffre "Enjoy the pleasure little brother" he winked at Joffre before leaving him to Nezetta.

Nezetta smiled at Joffre, the warmth of it made Joffre's heart flutter and his worries diminish. "Are you ready to become a man?" she asked in a low yet beautiful resounding voice that was soothing to Joffre's ears.

Joffre smiled back and silently nodded. Nezetta led him down a narrow hallway into a small bedroom. Nezetta glided behind a screen to undress.

"It is kind of your brother to do this for you, your entry into manhood" Nezetta said as she undressed.

"It is, he is the best brother anyone could have" Joffre answered, feeling awfully nervous and giddy.

Nezetta emerged from behind the small screen, naked. Her body was smooth, unblemished, and olive-toned. Joffre felt his heart swell as his penis hardened. What he and his friends observed earlier the same day had turned him on. Now, he knew how it really felt to see a nude woman for real. Her young physique filled him with pleasure.

"Will you not take your clothes off?" Nezetta asked eyeing Joffre's codpiece imagining what was beneath it.

A question pressed on Joffre's mind that he could not help to ask Nezetta. "Are you somewhat young to be- a whore" he carefully chose his tone when the word passed his lips.

Nezetta understood his question, not many men she had had cared to even ask why a girl of her age worked in a brothel. "It is a life I have fallen into. My father disowned me because my mother had an affair with another man. Cast me out into the streets. Thankfully, kind lady found me. She raised me and employed me here" Nezetta explained, she noticed Joffre became awkwardly silent hoping he did not offend her by asking why she was a prostitute. Nezetta walked toward Joffre, placed a hand on his hair, running her fingers through it and kissed him on the lips.

"Do you find me beautiful Joffre Borgia?" Nezetta asked with that smile that Joffre grew to like.

"You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. You-"Joffre was cut off when Nezetta placed a finger upon his lips, stilling his mouth.

"What do I arouse then, Joffre Borgia?" Nezetta asked stroking his shoulders. The boy was instantly hypnotized by her alluring black eyes.

"Desire for the flesh" Joffre answered, words he had heard from his friends and Juan.

"Then let me see if you own up to your legendary family name" Nezetta massaged his shoulders as she slowly drew closer to him, their lips only a few inches away from each other. "Be calm and enjoy the pleasure, yes?" Nezetta asked planting a sweet peck on his cheek.

"Yes" Joffre answered, now feeling hornier than he previously was.

Nezetta started to slowly unbutton Joffre's doublet and then slipped it off his young body. The sight of his bare chest sent a wave of exhilarating joy throughout it. She moved her hands down to his codpiece. She removed it and Joffre's belt. He liked the soft touch of her hands. Lowering down his trousers and underwear, Nezetta encircled her hand around his hard penis. Now Joffre was naked too, somewhat trembling. Smiling back at Nezetta, Joffre then hugged her close and kissed her on the mouth. They rubbed each other's bodies, even kissing one another's nipples.

"You are very handsome, Joffre. A beautiful young man" Nezetta said stroking his penis and chest.

Joffre began to blush "Thank you, you are very lovely too" he smiled and brushed her sensitive pretty nipples with his fingers. Nezetta loved how gentle he was with her.

"Shall we retire to bed, my lord?" Nezetta whispered to Joffre sweetly.

Joffre nodded _yes _as he followed Nezetta to the bed. She laid herself out upon the bed in her nude beauty. She appeared as Aphrodite resting on a seashell, her loveliness was breath taking. Nezetta's hairless gleaming slit mesmerized Joffre as she opened her legs for Joffre to enter her. Joffre laid down on top of Nezetta, the touch of her body against his relaxed him; hers was warm to the touch. She held Joffre's body above hers and gently rubbed his butt, he could feel her pushing him down faintly. That instant, Joffre felt his twelve-year old penis slide simply and softly into Nezetta's thirteen-year old vagina. In that moment, all for 5,000 ducats, his virginity was gone forever.

"You are a man now" Nezetta kissed Joffre on the lips "Remember to relax and enjoy" she reminded Joffre.

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Joffre began to thrust his hips. The indulgence consumed Joffre as he spurted his young sperm into Nezetta's vagina. The two children kissed each other full on the lips, their tongues exploring each other's mouths.

"You are doing excellent" Nezetta said between breaths, enjoying Joffre slowly moving his cock back and forth inside her. "Yes, yes, Joffre," Nezetta gasped with pleasure. "Jesus Christ, this feels wonderful. You are doing well, do not stop!"

Joffre felt proud he lasted for about four strokes and loved how it felt to fuck a woman. He truly owned up to the prowess, name, and vigor of his family. He did not do badly for his first try.

Nezetta laughed a little and kissed him "Not bad at all, you did not move too fast, otherwise you would have slipped out" she drew Joffre's head closer for another sweet wet kiss "Please, do it again" she asked. Joffre was more than happy to oblige.

They continued having sex; Joffre loved the feel of Nezetta's breasts against his chest. Completely lost in the sensual ecstasy, Joffre buried his head in her hair and neck, kissing and licking up from her neck to her lips. He continued fucking Nezetta with short slow thrusts. Both of their adolescent bodies gleamed with sweat. Joffre now understood why his friends and family loved sex, why it was so important, and most of all how it is done and the feeling of it. He lasted for five minutes before he ejaculated inside Nezetta for the second time.

_Good God that was wonderful! _Joffre thought as he finished Cumming and slid his penis out of her. Flipping over on to the damp sweat soaked bed sheet, he lied next to Nezetta, and both were breathing hard after finishing. The children looked at each other in silence, both smiled at each other and started to giggle a little bit.

"My God, that was beautiful!" Nezetta said as she pulled Joffre toward her for a final kiss, their legs and bodies touching each other one more time. Joffre would savor the taste of Nezetta's lips for as long as he lived. The first woman he had sex with, who exposed him to the pleasures of a woman's body and the power and exhilaration of sex.

After having their last kiss, Joffre and Nezetta started to get dressed. As they were finishing, a knock was heard pounding on the door.

"Have you finished in there little brother?" Cesare's voice called "Still alive in there" he joked.

"Yes, come in and behold your new brother, no longer a boy, but a man" Nezetta answered proudly winking at Joffre. He smiled back at her.

Cesare and the brothel owner walked into the bedroom. Cesare hugged Joffre and tousled his wet disheveled hair.

"Nicely done little Joffre. I am proud to see you honoring the family name and tradition. Father especially will be proud when he hears about this. So tell me, how was it?"

"It was- Amazing" Joffre said ecstatic looking at Nezetta.

Cesare turned toward Nezetta, "Tell me my dove, and how was my younger brother in bed?"

Nezetta looked at Cesare shyly "He has the strength of a bull, truly a Borgia. He is grace itself" Nezetta smiled at Joffre.

Cesare handed a pouch full of money to the brothel owner "As agreed, 5,000 ducats, my dove."

The brothel owner gladly took the pouch and winked at Cesare, "It was a pleasure doing business with you. Please, come back any time" she winked at Cesare who gave a small smile in return.

Once the price was paid, Cesare and Joffre mounted their horses and rode back to their mother's house. Joffre knew his friends and the rest of his family would be anxious to know how his first time with a woman was. Certainly this was a night and an experience he would never forget. His virginity was gone forever, he now owned up to the reputation of the Borgia males.

**Chapter 7**

**Late Night Visitor**

**Author's note: Here is the last chapter of my fanfic for "The Borgias" I hope you've enjoyed reading it!**

When Joffre and Cesare arrived home, Vannozza surprisingly was still awake, she wanted to greet her youngest son's return, no longer a boy he was now a man. As soon as Joffre and Cesare enter the house, Vannozza kissed her youngest son on the forehead.

"My son . . . You are a man now" she embraced her boy with joyous tears welling in her eyes "You have made me proud and your father will be proud too." Joffre knew he father would of course want to know how his first time went very soon.

"Thank you mother" Joffre replied proud of himself.

"Get some rest son, you have your lessons tomorrow" Vannozza urged her son upstairs "Have you forgotten something?" she asked Joffre expectantly.

Joffre giggled and gave his mother a kiss good night "Good night mother."

Cesare pulled Joffre in for a bear hug and tousled his hair "Sleep well little brother. Do not invite women secretly to your room now" he teased Joffre.

"Oh shut up. Good night Cesare" Joffre replied jokingly.

Joffre went to bed, yet he did not fall asleep quickly. The unforgettable amazing experience he just had tonight changed him physically and mentally. He was now a man in the eyes of all who knew him, though he still had a lot of growing up to do.

He lied awake in his bed thinking of Nezetta, her touch, her kisses, how it felt to make love with her. Joffre enjoyed the feelings and pleasure sex gave him and prayed for a bride he could love and have intimate relations with. Now that he was a man, marriage was something he knew could happen for him at any given time, depending on the wishes and plans his father had for the Borgia family's ascension and security, as well as that of his papacy and the church. The hour was late and Joffre knew he would need his rest. Tomorrow he would need it in order to survive the four to six hours of school he had to endure. He closed his eyes and started to drift off to sleep. Soon, a low tapping sound was heard from outside his bedroom window. Joffre thought it was probably a bird or a knock on another house's door and disregarded it. The knock became a little louder and Joffre got out of bed quietly to see what was behind the knocking.

Slowly he opened the window, knowing the risk of assassin's or thieves were an ever present danger, he clutched a small knife Juan had given him for protection. He saw nothing outside but the empty streets, the night lit by torch light outside houses, the barks of dogs and cooing of birds, and soft whispers of the wind were all that he heard. As he prepared to close the window, a small person in black appeared sitting in the tree near the window.

"Joffre, it is me" the stranger whispered.

Joffre nearly screamed in shock but covered his mouth so no one could hear him. The stranger lifted his hood, it was Francis. Why he had come to see his friend secretly late at night, Joffre did had no idea.

"Jesus Christ, what are you trying to do, scare me to death?" Joffre whispered angrily as he hid the knife away.

"Apologies my friend, I wanted to see you. I want to know how your first time went" Francis asked with a smirk on his face.

Joffre looked at Francis stunned, "How do you know about that?" he was wondering if he and his friends had spied on him when Cesare and he went to the brothel.

"I was on my way to visit my father with my brother Raphael. We passed by the brothel, I saw you and Cesare go in. I would have called out to you, but we did not have the time to stop for a minute. Now tell me, what was it like?" Francis really wanted to know.

"You want to know how it was." Joffre asked with a fiendish grin on his face "It-was-PARADISE" he whispered to Francis who could only imagine how amazing it must have been to have sex with a woman "Wait till the others hear about this, this is a story they will be dying to hear" Francis giggled.

Joffre urged his friend to keep his voice down, lest his mother hear them and they get busted. "Save it for tomorrow, you do not want to spoil the laughing and details just yet" he made Francis cross his heart, promising he would not tell the story to their other friends until tomorrow.

Outside the bedroom, the boys heard the sounds of footsteps outside coming down the hall. They remained motionless on the floor, breathing slowly, and waiting for whoever was outside to pass by. Joffre thought it was probably either his mother, one of his brothers, or maybe even his father wanting to have some private time with Vannozza.

"We will talk more about it later. You should go now before your parents learn you are gone. If we get busted, we will have more than our teacher's cane to worry about at our Latin lesson tomorrow" Joffre urged his friend to leave.

"Ah Latin class, I look forward to it" Francis said with awe.

Joffre looked at Francis bemused, "I thought you hated Latin" he said.

"No, I hate how our ancient teacher speaks it with that raspy old wretched voice of his. He also has the breath of an ass too" Francis stuck out his tongue in disgust at the thought. He and Joffre both laughed under their breaths.

"See you tomorrow Joffre, sleep well" Francis as he was about to go back to the tree, climb down it, and then make his way back home. The boys exchanged a handshake before Francis left. Joffre watched his friend from the window until he climbed down the tree and then vanished down a street into the night.

Joffre went back to bed again, hoping he would not have any more unexpected visitors for the night. Closing his eyes, images of Nezetta filled his thoughts, her sweet voice resounding in his head, heart, and ears. If he had a locket, it would be her portrait he would want to have in it. But being a Borgia he knew she would not be who his family would want him to spend the rest of his life with. Falling asleep, he whispered Nezetta's name as he dosed off a man.

**THE END**


	2. The young Devils of Rome

**Fandom: The Borgias **

**Title: Nezetta **

**Rating: PG-13 **

**Author's note: This is the story of Joffre's first time with a woman before he gets married. I decided to add my own characters to give Joffre more spotlight than he got in season 1 of the show. Nezetta, Francis, Dominic, and Roberto are my own original characters. R&R and enjoy! **

**Chapter 1: Engagement of a Son **

**The Vatican **

"He is too young father!" the dashing cavalier Cesare Borgia, eldest son of the Pope of Rome, Alexander VI, objected in a serious matter of power and family preservation.

Cesare's father, the new heir to the throne of St. Peter's, though unable to deny his son's words were true could not deny that the subject of discussion was for the good of their family. Father and son were discussing the issue of marriage, and not just any marriage. It was the marriage for the youngest son of the Borgia clan, the barely pubescent Joffre.

"He is nearly thirteen-years old, on the verge of manhood!" Rodrigo fired back at his son.

"He has yet to feel the touch and pleasures of a woman's body, and who dare I ask is he to be betrothed to?" Cesare feverishly wanted to know. Not too long ago he and the rest of his family just saw their beloved sweet thirteen-year old Lucrezia married off to Giovanni Sforza, the lord of Pesaro. The man was of few talents and lesser charm, Cesare only hoped his little brother would not be engaged to woman of similar standing.

Rodrigo Borgia's mind was deep within his own thoughts as his eyes gazed into a flagon of wine before he took a sip of it. "You need not concern yourself with the matter of who our youngest son's hand will be given to; his happiness is my chief concern."

Cesare knew his father meant more than what he hid behind his benevolent masks "Who is Joffre to marry, father?" Cesare was more boldly persistent. There was no doubt his father cared deeply for him and his siblings, yet often their father's love compelled him to make serious errors, Lucrezia's marriage Cesare considered a major one.

Rodrigo knew he would have no peace of mind if he did not answer his son honestly "Sancia, the illegitimate daughter of the king Ferante's of Naples, is a promising and voluptuous choice-"

"Was her hand not promised to Juan?" Cesare cut his father off, shocked that such a dark Neapolitan beauty was to be bride of a child too young to have sex.

Pope Alexander rose from his seat at the dining table, placing one arm around his son's shoulders "You know your brother; he will either take the hand of a _legitimate_ princess or will do as he pleases. That is why I need your help my son. I have an imperative task for you." Cesare could only guess what his father was going to ask of him "I want you to take Joffre out, show him how to get a woman's pussy.

"Father please, can Joffre not marry until-"Alexander would hear no more objections from his son, hushing his son.

"You know the fragility of these arrangements, Joffre must marry and he must know how to perform the duties of a bridegroom upon his wedding night. I charge you with this responsibility, as my eldest and brightest son. Can I trust you with this duty, with the care and safety of your youngest brother?"

Cesare's eyes locked along with his father's, his family was always first and foremost. Although he sometimes disapproved of his father's opinions and actions, he knew the love he had for him and the faith he had in him was greater than he could understand. "I will not fail you or Joffre in this obligation father" Cesare swore to his father. Pope Alexander VI embraced his son, knowing within his bones that he could expect nonetheless than success from his first-born son and that his youngest would bravely endure the transition into manhood.

"Which reminds me, where is Joffre?" Rodrigo asked Cesare surprised that after discussing about the boy for hours, he did not know where his youngest son was.

"With his friends in the city if I am not mistaken" Cesare answered hardly sure himself; of course he was the same at Joffre's age and knew their father often scolded him for it.

"Find him, bring him back safely, and make sure that he is ready for tonight" Rodrigo instructed his son, "It is one he will never forget" he concluded forebodingly which made Cesare stop in his tracks for a minute as he was leaving his father's chamber to go out and find his lascivious little brother.

**Chapter 2: The young Devils of Rome **

Although he was often cuckolded and lives in the shadows of his elder brothers, Joffre, the youngest of the Borgia family, had an adventurous spirit and a sense of wonder of the world. Loyal to his family, he felt blessed and rapt that the titan of a father, whom he greatly revered was now head of the entire Christian world. Twelve-year old Joffre and his three best friends Francis, Dominic, and Roberto enjoyed being mischievous, catching bull fights, fencing, picking up girls, and exploring their home city. They earned the title "The Young Devils of Rome" for the troublemaking they were known to cause.

Roberto, a sneaky fourteen-year old with dark brown short hair and light blue eyes, often considered the unofficial leader of the group. He mostly concocted the deviously fun and often dangerously crazy schemes he and his friends engaged in. Today, Roberto and his friends talked about the one think that makes them break out in sweat and lose their ability to speak- girls. He tousled his friend Joffre's hair as the boys were hanging out near a cart selling fruit admiring two young girls watching a juggler from afar. The boys chowed down on some sweet pastries they bought earlier.

"Joffre, I see that fiery looking nymph with the black hair over there, she has an eye for you" Roberto teased his friend.

Joffre looked toward the young girl he spoke of; he winked at her and received only a startled look and what appeared to be a flattered smile.

"She wants you my friend, can you not tell?" Roberto pestered his friend again.

"She is easy on the eyes, I agree. She also has a fine ass-"

Joffre's friends laughed at his remark to which they all agreed to. Soon the girls left and the boys' passionate desires and fantasies left along with them. Roberto had a smirk on his face, Joffre and his friends knew he had something in mind whenever he had that sinister look.

"What do you have in mind this time?" the eleven-year old brown-haired blue-eyed Dominic asked eagerly, up for some daring deviant activity.

Roberto popped the last of his pastry into his mouth before he answered Dominic with his mouth full "You think those two young ones were beautiful? I have seen women so attractive that would make the queen of Spain jealous." Joffre, Dominic, and Francis snickered both at his statement and how his mouth sounded as he chewed.

"You ever fuck a girl before?" the green-eyed brown-haired Francis who was also the same age as Roberto, scoffed at him.

"More than you could even guess. I have even had the daughter of a papal guard myself" Roberto replied with that creepy handsome smile of his.

"Liar, you did not!" Dominic exclaimed unable to believe it.

"Hold your tongue" Joffre derided Roberto as he tried to hold back a laugh.

"I am not lying! I know how to make love to a woman and where the sexy ones can be found out. My brother has taken me six times already!" Roberto defended his statement.

Joffre poked fun at his friend "My brother Juan has known more women in more places" he knew his older brother's wanton reputation throughout the brothels of the city.

"This coming from the son of the so-called holy vicar of Christ" Francis laughed. "By the way Joffre, what is the name of his new bitch?"

"Watch your mouth and her name is Guilia Farnese for your information" Joffre replied sternly, he was not going to let anyone, friend or foe, slander his family.

"So where are these women you speak of?" Dominic asked Roberto a little giddy.

"There is only one way you will know. Come with me and I will show you the most gorgeous sight you will ever see" Roberto winked and grinned at his friends.

Intrigued to see some attractive naked women, the four boys followed Roberto's lead to a brothel his older brother had taken him to a few times. Each curious youth was filled with anticipation and apprehension. They knew they would have to be cautious when spying in on the activity inside the brothel. If the brothel owner or a customer caught them snooping around, they knew a whipping would be the punishment. Roberto led his friend down a back passageway to a window of the brothel where they could secretly peek into.

"This better be worth the risk of a whipping Roberto or you will find my sword in your belly" Francis warned his friend jokingly, hoping their secret "private show" will be as enjoyable as they hoped.

Roberto laughed "Trust me my friends, this will be one of the most amazing experiences of our lives. Soon you will all want to put your cocks to good use. Come on, the show is yet to begin." He led them to a circular window of a chamber within the brothel. Quietly they discreetly waited, and then a gorgeous twenty-five year old dark-haired hazel-eyed Spanish woman entered the chamber followed by an austere armed bearded gentleman who appeared to be in his forties.

**Chapter 3: Through a Boy's Eyes**

The boys looked in wonder as the young woman slowly began to remove her dress. The sight of her long slender back, full breasts and butt, and narrow waist made the boys start to break out in sweats as their eyes feasted upon the sexy image unraveling before them. Joffre felt his penis grow and become erect in his pants as he got a good look at the woman. Dominic started snickering.

"Joffre has a boner" Dominic tried whispering to Francis trying to keep his laughter under control.

Not to be outdone Joffre returned the joke with one of his own "Look who is talking, at least I am not the one whose fly is open" he giggled when Dominic fell for his prank.

Roberto hushed his friends to keep quiet so the prostitute and her client would not discover them. "Keep quiet and watch and you will see how the art of sex is done" he advised them.

The boys watched as the couple engaged in heated love making and sexual acts. The woman's sighs and moans of pleasure made them start to jack off and their fantasies wonder about women and how it felt to enter them. Joffre moved nearer to Roberto's side to get a better view.

"Look at her my friend, she is gorgeous. I could totally get with her, something you could never get" he nudged Joffre and ruffled his hair "You would likely lose your virginity to a sheep" he laughed quietly.

Joffre did not find his joke too funny "Is that so?" he asked with a stern tone in his voice.

"I swear by all the saints may they strike me down if I am lying" Roberto replied.

"Who the hell am I, Saint Agnes?" Joffre rhetorically asked "I could get a lover if I wanted to" he replied confidently.

Roberto almost busted out laughing at his friend's statement "You really think so?" he asked teasingly.

"Do not forget my friend, I am the son of the Pope, I have had princesses offered for my hand, yet I have not found the bride for me yet because-"

"He is too young to get neither pussy nor ass" Dominic snickered along with Francis. Joffre playfully flipped them both off and turned his attention back to Roberto.

"Like someone would want to marry a boy who plays with his sister's dolls" Roberto teased Joffre.

"Hey, first of all I do not _play_ with them, I either wed or bed them to my knight figures and sometimes I behead them. You try not having to be buttered up and coerced by an older sister" Joffre replied defensively. Dominic shushed them both and pointed to the window mouthing "look." Joffre and Roberto turned their attention back to the window and caught the couple engaged in the rear entry sexual position. The four boys' eyes were affixed to the scene, the woman's moans of pleasure and the man's grunting stirring their own young sexual interests. Joffre noticed the bulge in his pants, his prick fully erect as he thought how amazing a woman's body feels. Engrossed in a full fuck, the couple did not notice the young boys watching them. The woman facing toward another direction of the room was too absorbed in the pleasure to look their way. Unbeknownst to the boys, a small brown stray Terrier approached behind them. Curious, the dog crept closer to the boys who did not hear its quiet footsteps. The terrier began barking both to get attention and out of curiosity. The dog's bark nearly made the boys leap out of their skins in surprise and caught the attention on the couple in the middle of having sex. Joffre turned away to see where the bark came from too late, the woman's startled eyes met his in that instant. She shrieked in fear seeing the young boy laying eyes on her nude body. When her client's eyes met Joffre's, anger brewed in the man's face as he reached for a nearby pitcher and hurled it toward the window.

"Show is over, run!" Joffre quickly warned his friends to run just as the pitcher crashed through the window.

"Filthy sneaky little devils!" the client railed in anger "You will all need new asses after I have finished with you perverted little rats! Guards! Guards!" cried the man as he rushed to get dressed.

The boys ran as the echoing shouts and footsteps of guards followed closely in hot pursuit. They were going to have to rely on their streetwise senses and tricks in order to evade their pursuers.

"This is another dangerous bind you have gotten us into Roberto" Joffre cynically berated him.

"Finicky are we, save your words for when we are not running for our lives" Roberto replied in between breaths.

"There they are!" the middle-aged client pointed the boys out "Capture those filthy spying heathens!" he commanded his guards.

**Chapter 3**

**The Roman Chase **

The boys scaled the walls of a bath house to throw their pursuers off their trail, yet they were still hot on their heels. They needed to put their young wits band tricks into play to save their skins. Nimbly making their way over the red-tiled roof of the bath house, Joffre felt a loose one somewhere in the roof's center. An idea soon popped into Joffre's head. He hustled his friends quickly behind a chimney.

"Stay down and keep quiet, I have an idea. If it does not work RUN" Joffre instructed his friends before going to face the guards and try to execute his risky plan.

Two guards drew their swords as Joffre faced them with both courage and fear. The guards slyly closed in upon Joffre as ravenous merciless wolves upon a cornered defenseless stag. Joffre knew either his plan had to work or he would meet a whip against his back. Cautiously moving left in right watching the guards' movements closely, he hoped to get one or both of them on the spot that he wanted. Joffre stood a small distance behind where the loose tile was and acted as though he was outnumbered. One of the guards charged in for the kill, the loose roof tile gave way under him including some others making a great hole in the roof through which he fell down into the bath house. Having fallen into the woman's baths, the women bathing were scared and appalled as they threw cake soap, bowls, and towels at the guard as he tried to get out of the steamy bath water.

Joffre's plan worked and he laughed that it succeeded, yet he and his friends were not out of trouble just yet for the other guards were hot on their tails. Leaping from rooftop to rooftop the boys came to a standstill when they came in front of two buildings too far to leap between with only a clothesline as a crossing between them.

"I do not suppose you have another plan, would you?" Francis asked Joffre nervously jerking his thumb behind them as the guards were catching up with them.

"How does crossing the damn clothesline for our lives sound to you?" Joffre asked back as he quickly started walking across the rope looking down at his feet, arms outstretched to help him keep his balance. "Left, right, left right, left, right" he repeated to himself keeping the same pattern with each step until he crossed over to the other rooftop. _My God, Roberto's athletic skills really paid off _Joffre thought to himself in disbelief that the free-running and athletic skills he and Roberto practiced together were useful. The others were not far behind as they started crossing along the rope too as quickly and carefully as they could.

The pursuing guards followed suit, hesitant at first yet determined to capture Joffre and his friends. Unknowingly they had taken the bait as Joffre suspected they would. The guards who had dared to cross on the clothesline were halfway near to the rooftop of the other building when Joffre pulled a dagger from his trousers.

"Have a nice fall!" Joffre called out to the guards as he cut the clothesline. Some of the guards fell down into the middle of the street along with piles of laundry while two other who held on to the line swung into the wall of the building they crossed from. Joffre and his friends saved their laughter for the moment.

The boys were still on the run until they came to the rooftop of a brewery, below them four barrels of wine stood, to their backs the pursuing guards closing in on them. They knew it was either jump or be flogged.

"Bet you we can make it" Francis said to Joffre confident. Joffre could see between the barrels and the guards nearing in that it was now or never.

"Six ducats say we cannot" Joffre wagered.

"Twelve" Roberto staked.

"Make it twenty" Dominic gambled.

"You are on!" Joffre accepted before vaulting down to the middle wine-filled barrel. His friends following after him laughing, yelling, and screaming. The impact was wet, tasty, and strong. None of the boys surfaced to take a breath until they were sure the guards had been thrown off their trail and left to search elsewhere.

Joffre and his friends emerged from the barrels soaked in a brew from Valencia. This escape had to be one of their most risky and ridiculous yet. They quickly leaped out of the barrels before they would have to elude the brewery owner's lash and stopped at a public fountain to clean their faces and hair.

Dominic nudged Joffre's shoulder "You lose, pay up" he displayed an open hand to his friend, wanting the money he bet and won.

Joffre foraged through his pockets and luckily had some extra ducats, a gift from Juan, to pay Dominic "It was luck" Joffre cynically teased.

"Just count your blessings it was not a pack of rabid dogs we jumped down to" Roberto joked.

"That was a very sweet escape I believe" Francis interposed to the laughter of his friends.

"Bittersweet would be more appropriate way to describe it" spoke an unseen yet familiar voice, one which Joffre and his friends knew all too well. The turned in the direction of a neighing horse and before them was Joffre's elder brother Cesare. Joffre was glad and scared to see him at the moment.

"Greeting Cesare, how are you?" Joffre asked acting as innocent as possible to save his skin.

"I am not the one who took an unexpected dip that is for certain" Cesare teased his little brother as drops of wine fell from his damp clothes "Now that you boys are done disturbing the peace for today, Joffre, father told me to find you. He wants to speak to you.'

Joffre hoped his father did not learn he and Francis secretly hid a mouse in their Latin teacher's bag after their lesson yesterday. Whatever the reason, Joffre had to bid his friends farewell for the day.

"See you for fencing lessons tomorrow" Francis yelled to Joffre as he and Cesare rode off on his black steed.

"Come by next time and smoke hemp with me" Roberto shouted and laughed.

"Invite me over again soon, I would like to see Lucrezia again" Dominic winked and laughed along with Francis and Roberto.

"So little brother, what adventure did you and your disciples have today where you survived smelling of wine?" Cesare asked interested to know.

"It is a long story Cesare" Joffre answered his brother as he shook his head to get the wine and water out of his hair "Just do not tell mother or father" he made his brother swear. They both laughed and continued talking on the way home.

**Chapter 4**

**A Father's Request**

As soon as they arrived home, Joffre took a quick bath and put on a fresh set of clothes, so that his father would not see and smell where he had been earlier today. He still did not know why his father wanted to see him so urgently and Cesare did not reveal a thing. He only told his younger brother that he owed everything to their father and that he needed to speak to his youngest son about a very important matter. Cesare and Joffre went to the private chamber of their father, where he was waiting for them to arrive. The guards at the door allowed them in as soon as they approached the door. Cesare and Joffre looked around the chamber, yet their father was not there.

"Where is father, Cesare?" Joffre asked curious why he was not where he said he would be to greet them.

Cesare smiled slightly and snickered "I know father, he is always full of surprises. Be patient little Joffre, father should be here soon" he ruffled his younger brother's red hair. Cesare knew their father specifically said he wanted to talk to Joffre alone, now it was his time to go. "Little brother I must be on my way, father asked to see you in private" he hugged his little brother before turning to leave.

"What happens if father-"Joffre began worried why Cesare was suddenly leaving him so soon.

"He will be here soon brother. Patience, it is you he wishes to speak to" Cesare playfully punched Joffre in the shoulder "Be good little brother, do not do anything I would not do" he parted with a smirk and a wink as he exited the papal chamber.

"Where is the fun in that?" Joffre asked annoyed. There was nothing more he hated than not being able to do anything. _I bet Lucrezia did not have to wait like this when father last talked to her of something important _Joffre thought bitterly.

The young boy walked around the chamber of his father, a place he had not seen very often. The place where his father wrote, strategized, and spoke with others in private. He stood in the office where the lord of the globe and defender of the Christian faith privately took care of the security of Rome and the whole Catholic world. Before him was the desk where his father struggled and negotiated with the rest of Europe, augmented the rise of their family, and decided the fate of kings and empires alike. The ornate grand chair called to young Joffre almost as Satan lured Eve in the Garden of Eden.

Joffre slowly and hesitantly walked to his father's desk. He kept his eyes open to every door for any sign of movement and his ears to the slightest sound. He was astounded to be this close to the chair his proud brave father sits in. He knew he should not sit in such a holy and high seat of power, yet the opportunity to sit in the chair at the desk of the most powerful man in the world was a dream any son of noble ambitious rank would dream of- for Joffre it was reality. Slowly he reached his hand out toward the armrest of the chair, pulling it back from the desk enough to give him some room to sit at his father's desk. Letters, maps, decrees, and books were strewn about the table. It was enough to drive a twelve-year old boy mad. How his father handled so many crucial responsibilities and duties was beyond Joffre's comprehension.

Joffre could not help but feel powerful and bold sitting in his father's chair. With his head held high, Joffre sat upright in the chair. Envisioning cardinals, vassals, women, and soldiers before him, the young boy pretended to be a triumphant king.

"Behold, I am Joffre Borgia, king of Rome! Bow before your king!" he boasted proudly in the chamber, keeping a sharp eye out if anyone were to enter the chamber and his ears open lest anyone heard him.

"Hail to the king" a rich powerful voice responded breaking the silence of the room. Joffre's head jerked in the direction of the voice. He saw his father standing in front of a closed side door of the chamber, arms crossed, smiling at his youngest son. His father's sudden appearance scared Joffre slightly.

"Father" Joffre rose up from the chair quickly surprised his father had been watching him while he was sitting in a prestigious seat. Alexander took his place in the chair.

Alexander Borgia laughed at his son's boyish imitation of a powerful leader. "Did I frighten you, my son?" Alexander asked Joffre opening his arms out to embrace his son.

Joffre embraced his father who also kissed him. He knew his son to be a quiet and gentle person, much like his sister Lucrezia. A curious, caring, and innocent youth which Alexander knew would soon have to be shattered and shown through the door of manhood and the reality of a cruel and wicked world.

"I have asked to see you my boy. We have important things to discuss" Alexander wanted to remain on subject of what he wanted his son to know and do. He looked into his son's charming green eyes, having a youth of such a tender age loose his virginity nearly pained him, yet he would not put it off nor deny his son the experience of putting his seed inside a woman "My son, you know your beloved sister has made her marital vows- for the family, for God, and for Rome. Now I must- If only you were a few years older" Alexander nearly could not let the very words pass his lips.

Joffre began to suspect what his father was trying to ask of him; he knew what his father meant and what he hoped for. "Father you must not be scared to ask anything of me. You know I would do anything for you" he knelt before his father and clasped his hands looking into Alexander's eyes with loyalty and perception.

"My dearest son, you will be thirteen-years old soon, a man, and with manhood comes knowledge of courtship. As your sister has done, you too must marry, and soon my boy" Alexander told his son. Pride, pity, fear, and love all filling the rim of his heart to bursting.

Joffre was tongue-tied; he did not know what to say. His father wanted him to marry as his sister had just been. He had yet to feel a woman's worth, how to take ones virginity, he stood silent and afraid. "Father I- I do not think I-"Joffre found himself enveloped in his father's arms.

"Pardon my hopes and dreams for you Joffre. Ever since your birth such deeds have always been expected of you, your brothers and sister. If I had not sworn my lifetime service to Christ and the church, life for us would be anything but what we have lived with." Alexander looked Joffre in the eye passionately, with tears welling in his eyes "You are my youngest son. You are a Borgia; you are destined to carry on our family name. Tell me you understand and agree to this duty" Alexander looked at his son, his eyes deep with hopefulness that his son knew what he was asking of him and that he would not disappoint him.

Joffre knew to refuse his father and to decline what was asked and expected of him would be a grave insult to his father and family. He loved and feared his father too much to refuse to do whatever he requested of him. "I understand father" Joffre nodded and smiled slightly. His father embraced him again. In the back of his mind Joffre thought _Dear God, what have I made promise to?_

"Now about women, tonight you are going to have cravings, sexual cravings. The time has come for you to enter a woman; to enter into manhood" Alexander told Joffre "It is true, sex is a gift of the Lord, reserved for marriage. But in order to have it with a woman, you must know _how_ it is to be done."

Somewhat embarrassed, Joffre had seen an example of the act with his own eyes earlier today. Now that he realized he would have to perform the act himself, emotions of excitement and nervousness "Tell me what to do father, I do not know what-"Alexander calmed his son down, knowing the subject was difficult and much for a young inexperienced child his age to understand.

"That is why I have requested Cesare to see that you learn how to transfer your seed into a woman and make children. You are a seed yet to grow my son" Alexander ruffled his son's hair.

"Father, if I were a man born with half your charisma, courage, and intelligence. I would be blessed truly" Joffre smiled for a minute and then it soon faded "Can it not wait until I am older perhaps?" He asked starting to become reluctant about the thought of having sex for the first time.

"You will not put this off Joffre. This is a lesson every boy learns to become a man. You will learn to penetrate a woman or I shall- see that your fencing lessons will not continue or let you run around the city with those rascal friends of yours" Alexander swore.

Joffre knew his father was a man of his word and it would be futile to refuse and disobey him. There was no greater manipulator he knew than his father. The only question pressing on the boy's mind was when and where would he go to have his cherry broken.

"When and where father?" Joffre asked knowing he had no choice but to honor his father's wish and meet his rite of passage as only a Borgia would.

"Tonight" Alexander replied "After supper at your mother's villa. Cesare will see you safely to a brothel he has frequently been a regular to. Take heed of his advice, speak when spoken to, now this will be your first time, but the experience will be the sweetest and most powerful one you shall ever have. Remember this, and I say this to you as a father, a man who does not know how to make love to a woman and produce children is _not_ really a man" Alexander made it abundantly clear once more that cowardice or failure were unacceptable options. He kissed his youngest child on the forehead "Now go my son, your mother will be expecting your presence at supper. Cesare will see you to the brothel afterward. Remember what I told you."

Joffre embraced his father "Do not worry father, I will remember and do as I am told" he reassured him.

"God be with you my son" Alexander returned his son's hug "When tonight is over, you will return to the Borgia house a man."

"I will make you proud father" Joffre promised before leaving his father's chamber.

**Chapter 5**

**Last Supper of Boyhood **

That evening, Joffre and his two older brothers dined at the house of their mother, Vannozza dei Cattanei, in the Piazza della Giudecca. The sharp-witted, gorgeous, brunette Vannozza knew what her youngest child would be introduced to tonight; she had dealt with the situation both with Cesare and Juan. She knew that after tonight her youngest son would enter the house of prostitutes a child and leave a man. There was nothing she could do except give her youngest her blessing. During the course of the dinner, Vannozza hoped Christ would protect her little boy and guide him well in this ritual where his virginity would be broken and he would be ready to take on the responsibilities expected of him from his father.

Knowing this was an important night for Joffre, Vannozza wanted a well-prepared dinner made in honor of her youngest son before he went to his rite of manhood. Tonight's dinner menu included oven roasted chicken, Joffre's personal favorite, rye bread, soup, herb-roasted potato, and red wine. Vannozza always loved having her three handsome, loyal, and brave sons dine with her. As the family ate, laughed, and talked Joffre was pleased to have been able to have good quality time with his brothers and mother before Cesare would take him to the brothel. Juan was particularly pleased that little Joffre was going to enter into manhood tonight.

Juan pulled Joffre close to him, his lips nearly an inch away from his ear. A little tipsy and happy for his little brother, Juan imparted some advice to Joffre, which made the boy lift a skeptical eyebrow, giggle, and gasp.

"Remember little brother you must put your member inside the lady and mix it-"Juan connected his thumb and forefinger in a circle, signifying the lady's vagina. The stuck in a finger from his other hand in and out, representing the penis. Joffre started to blush tried to hold back a laugh as he pictured doing the act and watched Juan demonstrate it.

Their mother was not so amused by the act, "Juan! I will not allow such filthy carnal displays shown at this table, leave your little brother alone for Christ's sakes" Vannozza was nearly red in the face with anger.

Juan knew his mother well; she was a lioness and not a woman to be trifled with. His heated temper began to subside; Juan apologized for his vile tongue and kept his mouth shut.

Cesare seeing the mood of the room start to take a bitter turn. He did not want his younger brother's celebratory feast to end with a sour taste. Filling his goblet to the rim with wine, Cesare lifted it high in the air "I would love to propose a toast to our little Joffre on this night he will become a man. Tonight he will cross the threshold of childhood and become a proper man. We honor you Joffre, child of our family, our darling boy!"

"To our little brother Joffre" Cesare, Juan, and their mother raised their goblets praising Joffre on his night. The young boy proud, touched, and humbled by the honor his family showed him, could only imagine what he was in store for tonight. All of a sudden Joffre burped after taking his last bite of food.

"Sounds like your appetite is sated Joffre" Cesare remarked with a smirk.

"Soon another one will be whetted" Juan added, chuckling as he refilled his goblet.

Vannozza gave Juan a cold stare "Watch your tongue Juan" she warned him again.

Cesare knew the hour was near and that it was about time he and Joffre left for the brothel. "Come little brother, it is time" he winked and smiled.

Vannozza kissed Joffre on the cheeks and forehead "Be safe, good, and wise my son. If any woman comes here carrying your child, she will not be the only one you have to fear" she cautioned her son.

"Yes mother" Joffre knew his mother would tear his hide if he actually got a girl pregnant.

Vannozza turned to Cesare as he was about to don his cape "Cesare, take care of your little brother. If you fail to bring him home alive and well- I will kill you myself" she kissed her eldest son, entrusting he would take good care of his little brother, lest she would vent her anger on him. "Do not get any vulgar ideas either" Vannozza added, knowing Cesare like Juan usually reveled with prostitutes.

Juan chuckled at Cesare's misfortune.

Vannozza looked at Juan sternly "That goes for you too Juan. Now Joffre, off with you."

Juan pulled Joffre close for a bear hug and tousled his hair. "Take care little brother, remember what I told you. Watch out for the _really _beautiful ones, they will eat you alive" he laughed as his little brother looked at him bemused.

"Oh shut up" Joffre jokingly brushed his brother off before putting on his coat and cap.

"Come little brother, let us go before we are late" Cesare urged Joffre.

Waving goodnight to his mother and brother Juan, Joffre knew when he entered the walls of his mother's villa again; he would come in as a man, not a boy. As he and Cesare mounted their horses outside of the villa, Joffre inhaled slowly and nervously

**Chapter 6**

**Sight of a Milanese Angel**

**Author's note: Hope you've enjoyed the story so far. If you love it and my characters and wish me to write any more stories involving them, I would be happy to do so. Also don't hesitate to offer suggestions. Enjoy this chapter!**

Cesare and Joffre rode to the brothel. The anticipation and anxiety churning inside Joffre, yet he was looking forward to the experience, the wonders, pleasures, and secrets of a woman's body. He did not know if he would perform the sex position he and his friends witnessed earlier today, for he knew this was his first time and there is much to the art of love in attracting, keeping, and deceiving a woman romantically. As soon as they approached the front entrance of the brothel, Joffre felt a knot in his throat and stopped dead in his tracks after he and his brother dismounted their horses.

Cesare saw his little brother was nervous, he knew the feeling his first time with a woman too. "Do not fret little Joffre, there is nothing to it."

"If it is not that hard, then why is so much trouble made of the art?" Joffre asked thinking there had to be more to the art of sex than producing children.

Ceasre smiled and chuckled "You will see for yourself" he replied as he led his little brother in.

The two walked into the brothel. It was a large two-story building with a parlor and numerous brothel chambers. It had many varying smells which Joffre could not really distinguish, yet the troublesome weight of nervousness lifted from him a little bit. Once they entered, they found the brothel owner at a small candle-lit table near a window writing something on a sheet of paper. The brothel owner was a olive-skinned woman of medium height with dark eyes and a brunette. She had a slender beautiful neck which caught Cesare's attention for a quick but alluring moment. She looked to be in her late-twenties and judging by her complexion, she looked like a Neapolitan.

The brothel owner looked Cesare in the eye, the serious, cold yet captivating look on his handsome dark face. In that instant she took an immediate dislike to him. "Go now, off with you now! This is no assassin's brawling drunkard hole, thank you!" she brushed Cesare off turning her attention back to what she was writing.

"Hold your peace my dear" Cesare replied "We are here for the young lord" he urged Joffre forward. "We will also pay handsomely" he added.

The owner's mood took a brighter turn as she rose out of her chair "My apologies, I meant no disrespect. It is our pleasure to serve you my little lord. What would be the young lord's desire be?" she asked happily.

Joffre nervously looked between the brothel owner's eyes and the floor. His shyness was starting to get the better of him. He was at a loss for words as he drew a quick look at Cesare and back at the bemused brothel owner, her eyes fixed on Joffre, waiting for an answer.

"It is his first time, nothing congenial much" Cesare told the owner with a devilishly handsome smile on his face.

The owner arranged for six of her most attractive young girls to be presented for Joffre. Each of the six beauties hailed from different European nations, their beauty varied, and showing not so much as two of them were from the same land. The first girl the owner recommended looked to be about sixteen-years old, with red-gold hair, blue eyes; she was also short and plump.

"Something of Florentine blood perhaps? Something fresh maybe, delicate, common?" the owner pointed to another lady with a pale complexion, large nose, small green eyes, and compressed lips.

Cesare looked at the girls skeptically "Somewhat plump and curvy is she not? Would not know he has done_ it_, will he?" Cesare nudged Joffre's shoulder "Would not know he has done_ it" _he chuckled before taking a sip of wine out of a glass the brothel owner kindly offered him.

The owner selected another prostitute for Joffre's consideration. She was about the same age as Joffre with curly brownish red hair, demure black eyes, short nose, and rosy lips.

"This one is a Milanese beauty with more body. Yet she bears a resemblance to one of the Graces herself" the owner praised her young beauty "Sweet-tempered she is too" she winked at Joffre.

Joffre was taken by this girl with reddish brown shiny hair and sweet face. The girl's eyes focused only on her feet, it was obvious she was probably nervous. She looked up for a minute and unexpectedly was face to face with Joffre. Joffre smiled slightly at her hoping to alleviate both her anxiety and his. The girl returned the smile before looking back down at the floor. Joffre knew this was the woman he would wish to lose his virginity to.

Thinking Joffre was uninterested in the previous girl, the brothel owner quickly offered up another girl who looked to be about twenty-years old. "This Neapolitan youth is fresh from the soil of Naples."

Joffre's eyes still focused on the younger girl who returned the small smile he had gave her. The girl's pink gown set off her dark gentle eyes and fiery hair in an attractive but shy way. To Joffre she appeared as a Greek goddess, sensual, enigmatic, and lovely. His heart skipped a beat for a moment then started beating again.

"She will be excellent" Joffre said suddenly pointing to the girl he had just become infatuated with.

Cesare looked at the choice his little brother had made "Patience little brother, no need to choose so hastily. It is a very crucial decision. Why not look at the other-"

"She will be just fine" Joffre cut his brother off with a strong tone of voice, making it clear that he had made his decision.

"You will not be displeased, I promise you" the brothel owner assured Joffre. "Nezetta, go and get prepared" she instructed the young girl.

_Nezetta_ Joffre thought, he liked the sound of her name.

Now that Joffre had made his choice, the price of his younger brother's innocence was to be settled Cesare knew. "How much will you charge, then?" he asked the brothel owner.

The owner leaned in on Cesare's ear, "Five thousand ducats" she said devilishly and sweetly.

Cesare drew back away from the owner in shock "Jesus Christ! I could buy a fraction of the whores of Damascus for that, not to mention their ladies-in-waiting!" he railed at the owner.

"We are not in Damascus, wherever in God's name that is" the owner shot back at him with attitude.

Cesare thought of his little brother's happiness and the promises he made to his parents. "Very well, sweetheart, it is done, but the girl had better fuck him like Aphrodite with her vagina ablaze, or you and I will have words!" he warned her. Cesare turned to Joffre "Enjoy the pleasure little brother" he winked at Joffre before leaving him to Nezetta.

Nezetta smiled at Joffre, the warmth of it made Joffre's heart flutter and his worries diminish. "Are you ready to become a man?" she asked in a low yet beautiful resounding voice that was soothing to Joffre's ears.

Joffre smiled back and silently nodded. Nezetta led him down a narrow hallway into a small bedroom. Nezetta glided behind a screen to undress.

"It is kind of your brother to do this for you, your entry into manhood" Nezetta said as she undressed.

"It is, he is the best brother anyone could have" Joffre answered, feeling awfully nervous and giddy.

Nezetta emerged from behind the small screen, naked. Her body was smooth, unblemished, and olive-toned. Joffre felt his heart swell as his penis hardened. What he and his friends observed earlier the same day had turned him on. Now, he knew how it really felt to see a nude woman for real. Her young physique filled him with pleasure.

"Will you not take your clothes off?" Nezetta asked eyeing Joffre's codpiece imagining what was beneath it.

A question pressed on Joffre's mind that he could not help to ask Nezetta. "Are you somewhat young to be- a whore" he carefully chose his tone when the word passed his lips.

Nezetta understood his question, not many men she had had cared to even ask why a girl of her age worked in a brothel. "It is a life I have fallen into. My father disowned me because my mother had an affair with another man. Cast me out into the streets. Thankfully, kind lady found me. She raised me and employed me here" Nezetta explained, she noticed Joffre became awkwardly silent hoping he did not offend her by asking why she was a prostitute. Nezetta walked toward Joffre, placed a hand on his hair, running her fingers through it and kissed him on the lips.

"Do you find me beautiful Joffre Borgia?" Nezetta asked with that smile that Joffre grew to like.

"You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. You-"Joffre was cut off when Nezetta placed a finger upon his lips, stilling his mouth.

"What do I arouse then, Joffre Borgia?" Nezetta asked stroking his shoulders. The boy was instantly hypnotized by her alluring black eyes.

"Desire for the flesh" Joffre answered, words he had heard from his friends and Juan.

"Then let me see if you own up to your legendary family name" Nezetta massaged his shoulders as she slowly drew closer to him, their lips only a few inches away from each other. "Be calm and enjoy the pleasure, yes?" Nezetta asked planting a sweet peck on his cheek.

"Yes" Joffre answered, now feeling hornier than he previously was.

Nezetta started to slowly unbutton Joffre's doublet and then slipped it off his young body. The sight of his bare chest sent a wave of exhilarating joy throughout it. She moved her hands down to his codpiece. She removed it and Joffre's belt. He liked the soft touch of her hands. Lowering down his trousers and underwear, Nezetta encircled her hand around his hard penis. Now Joffre was naked too, somewhat trembling. Smiling back at Nezetta, Joffre then hugged her close and kissed her on the mouth. They rubbed each other's bodies, even kissing one another's nipples.

"You are very handsome, Joffre. A beautiful young man" Nezetta said stroking his penis and chest.

Joffre began to blush "Thank you, you are very lovely too" he smiled and brushed her sensitive pretty nipples with his fingers. Nezetta loved how gentle he was with her.

"Shall we retire to bed, my lord?" Nezetta whispered to Joffre sweetly.

Joffre nodded _yes _as he followed Nezetta to the bed. She laid herself out upon the bed in her nude beauty. She appeared as Aphrodite resting on a seashell, her loveliness was breath taking. Nezetta's hairless gleaming slit mesmerized Joffre as she opened her legs for Joffre to enter her. Joffre laid down on top of Nezetta, the touch of her body against his relaxed him; hers was warm to the touch. She held Joffre's body above hers and gently rubbed his butt, he could feel her pushing him down faintly. That instant, Joffre felt his twelve-year old penis slide simply and softly into Nezetta's thirteen-year old vagina. In that moment, all for 5,000 ducats, his virginity was gone forever.

"You are a man now" Nezetta kissed Joffre on the lips "Remember to relax and enjoy" she reminded Joffre.

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Joffre began to thrust his hips. The indulgence consumed Joffre as he spurted his young sperm into Nezetta's vagina. The two children kissed each other full on the lips, their tongues exploring each other's mouths.

"You are doing excellent" Nezetta said between breaths, enjoying Joffre slowly moving his cock back and forth inside her. "Yes, yes, Joffre," Nezetta gasped with pleasure. "Jesus Christ, this feels wonderful. You are doing well, do not stop!"

Joffre felt proud he lasted for about four strokes and loved how it felt to fuck a woman. He truly owned up to the prowess, name, and vigor of his family. He did not do badly for his first try.

Nezetta laughed a little and kissed him "Not bad at all, you did not move too fast, otherwise you would have slipped out" she drew Joffre's head closer for another sweet wet kiss "Please, do it again" she asked. Joffre was more than happy to oblige.

They continued having sex; Joffre loved the feel of Nezetta's breasts against his chest. Completely lost in the sensual ecstasy, Joffre buried his head in her hair and neck, kissing and licking up from her neck to her lips. He continued fucking Nezetta with short slow thrusts. Both of their adolescent bodies gleamed with sweat. Joffre now understood why his friends and family loved sex, why it was so important, and most of all how it is done and the feeling of it. He lasted for five minutes before he ejaculated inside Nezetta for the second time.

_Good God that was wonderful! _Joffre thought as he finished Cumming and slid his penis out of her. Flipping over on to the damp sweat soaked bed sheet, he lied next to Nezetta, and both were breathing hard after finishing. The children looked at each other in silence, both smiled at each other and started to giggle a little bit.

"My God, that was beautiful!" Nezetta said as she pulled Joffre toward her for a final kiss, their legs and bodies touching each other one more time. Joffre would savor the taste of Nezetta's lips for as long as he lived. The first woman he had sex with, who exposed him to the pleasures of a woman's body and the power and exhilaration of sex.

After having their last kiss, Joffre and Nezetta started to get dressed. As they were finishing, a knock was heard pounding on the door.

"Have you finished in there little brother?" Cesare's voice called "Still alive in there" he joked.

"Yes, come in and behold your new brother, no longer a boy, but a man" Nezetta answered proudly winking at Joffre. He smiled back at her.

Cesare and the brothel owner walked into the bedroom. Cesare hugged Joffre and tousled his wet disheveled hair.

"Nicely done little Joffre. I am proud to see you honoring the family name and tradition. Father especially will be proud when he hears about this. So tell me, how was it?"

"It was- Amazing" Joffre said ecstatic looking at Nezetta.

Cesare turned toward Nezetta, "Tell me my dove, and how was my younger brother in bed?"

Nezetta looked at Cesare shyly "He has the strength of a bull, truly a Borgia. He is grace itself" Nezetta smiled at Joffre.

Cesare handed a pouch full of money to the brothel owner "As agreed, 5,000 ducats, my dove."

The brothel owner gladly took the pouch and winked at Cesare, "It was a pleasure doing business with you. Please, come back any time" she winked at Cesare who gave a small smile in return.

Once the price was paid, Cesare and Joffre mounted their horses and rode back to their mother's house. Joffre knew his friends and the rest of his family would be anxious to know how his first time with a woman was. Certainly this was a night and an experience he would never forget. His virginity was gone forever, he now owned up to the reputation of the Borgia males.

**Chapter 7**

**Late Night Visitor**

**Author's note: Here is the last chapter of my fanfic for "The Borgias" I hope you've enjoyed reading it!**

When Joffre and Cesare arrived home, Vannozza surprisingly was still awake, she wanted to greet her youngest son's return, no longer a boy he was now a man. As soon as Joffre and Cesare enter the house, Vannozza kissed her youngest son on the forehead.

"My son . . . You are a man now" she embraced her boy with joyous tears welling in her eyes "You have made me proud and your father will be proud too." Joffre knew he father would of course want to know how his first time went very soon.

"Thank you mother" Joffre replied proud of himself.

"Get some rest son, you have your lessons tomorrow" Vannozza urged her son upstairs "Have you forgotten something?" she asked Joffre expectantly.

Joffre giggled and gave his mother a kiss good night "Good night mother."

Cesare pulled Joffre in for a bear hug and tousled his hair "Sleep well little brother. Do not invite women secretly to your room now" he teased Joffre.

"Oh shut up. Good night Cesare" Joffre replied jokingly.

Joffre went to bed, yet he did not fall asleep quickly. The unforgettable amazing experience he just had tonight changed him physically and mentally. He was now a man in the eyes of all who knew him, though he still had a lot of growing up to do.

He lied awake in his bed thinking of Nezetta, her touch, her kisses, how it felt to make love with her. Joffre enjoyed the feelings and pleasure sex gave him and prayed for a bride he could love and have intimate relations with. Now that he was a man, marriage was something he knew could happen for him at any given time, depending on the wishes and plans his father had for the Borgia family's ascension and security, as well as that of his papacy and the church. The hour was late and Joffre knew he would need his rest. Tomorrow he would need it in order to survive the four to six hours of school he had to endure. He closed his eyes and started to drift off to sleep. Soon, a low tapping sound was heard from outside his bedroom window. Joffre thought it was probably a bird or a knock on another house's door and disregarded it. The knock became a little louder and Joffre got out of bed quietly to see what was behind the knocking.

Slowly he opened the window, knowing the risk of assassin's or thieves were an ever present danger, he clutched a small knife Juan had given him for protection. He saw nothing outside but the empty streets, the night lit by torch light outside houses, the barks of dogs and cooing of birds, and soft whispers of the wind were all that he heard. As he prepared to close the window, a small person in black appeared sitting in the tree near the window.

"Joffre, it is me" the stranger whispered.

Joffre nearly screamed in shock but covered his mouth so no one could hear him. The stranger lifted his hood, it was Francis. Why he had come to see his friend secretly late at night, Joffre did had no idea.

"Jesus Christ, what are you trying to do, scare me to death?" Joffre whispered angrily as he hid the knife away.

"Apologies my friend, I wanted to see you. I want to know how your first time went" Francis asked with a smirk on his face.

Joffre looked at Francis stunned, "How do you know about that?" he was wondering if he and his friends had spied on him when Cesare and he went to the brothel.

"I was on my way to visit my father with my brother Raphael. We passed by the brothel, I saw you and Cesare go in. I would have called out to you, but we did not have the time to stop for a minute. Now tell me, what was it like?" Francis really wanted to know.

"You want to know how it was." Joffre asked with a fiendish grin on his face "It-was-PARADISE" he whispered to Francis who could only imagine how amazing it must have been to have sex with a woman "Wait till the others hear about this, this is a story they will be dying to hear" Francis giggled.

Joffre urged his friend to keep his voice down, lest his mother hear them and they get busted. "Save it for tomorrow, you do not want to spoil the laughing and details just yet" he made Francis cross his heart, promising he would not tell the story to their other friends until tomorrow.

Outside the bedroom, the boys heard the sounds of footsteps outside coming down the hall. They remained motionless on the floor, breathing slowly, and waiting for whoever was outside to pass by. Joffre thought it was probably either his mother, one of his brothers, or maybe even his father wanting to have some private time with Vannozza.

"We will talk more about it later. You should go now before your parents learn you are gone. If we get busted, we will have more than our teacher's cane to worry about at our Latin lesson tomorrow" Joffre urged his friend to leave.

"Ah Latin class, I look forward to it" Francis said with awe.

Joffre looked at Francis bemused, "I thought you hated Latin" he said.

"No, I hate how our ancient teacher speaks it with that raspy old wretched voice of his. He also has the breath of an ass too" Francis stuck out his tongue in disgust at the thought. He and Joffre both laughed under their breaths.

"See you tomorrow Joffre, sleep well" Francis as he was about to go back to the tree, climb down it, and then make his way back home. The boys exchanged a handshake before Francis left. Joffre watched his friend from the window until he climbed down the tree and then vanished down a street into the night.

Joffre went back to bed again, hoping he would not have any more unexpected visitors for the night. Closing his eyes, images of Nezetta filled his thoughts, her sweet voice resounding in his head, heart, and ears. If he had a locket, it would be her portrait he would want to have in it. But being a Borgia he knew she would not be who his family would want him to spend the rest of his life with. Falling asleep, he whispered Nezetta's name as he dosed off a man.

**THE END**


	3. Through a Boy's Eyes & The Roman Chase

**Fandom: The Borgias **

**Title: Nezetta **

**Rating: PG-13 **

**Author's note: This is the story of Joffre's first time with a woman before he gets married. I decided to add my own characters to give Joffre more spotlight than he got in season 1 of the show. Nezetta, Francis, Dominic, and Roberto are my own original characters. R&R and enjoy! **

**Chapter 1: Engagement of a Son **

**The Vatican **

"He is too young father!" the dashing cavalier Cesare Borgia, eldest son of the Pope of Rome, Alexander VI, objected in a serious matter of power and family preservation.

Cesare's father, the new heir to the throne of St. Peter's, though unable to deny his son's words were true could not deny that the subject of discussion was for the good of their family. Father and son were discussing the issue of marriage, and not just any marriage. It was the marriage for the youngest son of the Borgia clan, the barely pubescent Joffre.

"He is nearly thirteen-years old, on the verge of manhood!" Rodrigo fired back at his son.

"He has yet to feel the touch and pleasures of a woman's body, and who dare I ask is he to be betrothed to?" Cesare feverishly wanted to know. Not too long ago he and the rest of his family just saw their beloved sweet thirteen-year old Lucrezia married off to Giovanni Sforza, the lord of Pesaro. The man was of few talents and lesser charm, Cesare only hoped his little brother would not be engaged to woman of similar standing.

Rodrigo Borgia's mind was deep within his own thoughts as his eyes gazed into a flagon of wine before he took a sip of it. "You need not concern yourself with the matter of who our youngest son's hand will be given to; his happiness is my chief concern."

Cesare knew his father meant more than what he hid behind his benevolent masks "Who is Joffre to marry, father?" Cesare was more boldly persistent. There was no doubt his father cared deeply for him and his siblings, yet often their father's love compelled him to make serious errors, Lucrezia's marriage Cesare considered a major one.

Rodrigo knew he would have no peace of mind if he did not answer his son honestly "Sancia, the illegitimate daughter of the king Ferante's of Naples, is a promising and voluptuous choice-"

"Was her hand not promised to Juan?" Cesare cut his father off, shocked that such a dark Neapolitan beauty was to be bride of a child too young to have sex.

Pope Alexander rose from his seat at the dining table, placing one arm around his son's shoulders "You know your brother; he will either take the hand of a _legitimate_ princess or will do as he pleases. That is why I need your help my son. I have an imperative task for you." Cesare could only guess what his father was going to ask of him "I want you to take Joffre out, show him how to get a woman's pussy.

"Father please, can Joffre not marry until-"Alexander would hear no more objections from his son, hushing his son.

"You know the fragility of these arrangements, Joffre must marry and he must know how to perform the duties of a bridegroom upon his wedding night. I charge you with this responsibility, as my eldest and brightest son. Can I trust you with this duty, with the care and safety of your youngest brother?"

Cesare's eyes locked along with his father's, his family was always first and foremost. Although he sometimes disapproved of his father's opinions and actions, he knew the love he had for him and the faith he had in him was greater than he could understand. "I will not fail you or Joffre in this obligation father" Cesare swore to his father. Pope Alexander VI embraced his son, knowing within his bones that he could expect nonetheless than success from his first-born son and that his youngest would bravely endure the transition into manhood.

"Which reminds me, where is Joffre?" Rodrigo asked Cesare surprised that after discussing about the boy for hours, he did not know where his youngest son was.

"With his friends in the city if I am not mistaken" Cesare answered hardly sure himself; of course he was the same at Joffre's age and knew their father often scolded him for it.

"Find him, bring him back safely, and make sure that he is ready for tonight" Rodrigo instructed his son, "It is one he will never forget" he concluded forebodingly which made Cesare stop in his tracks for a minute as he was leaving his father's chamber to go out and find his lascivious little brother.

**Chapter 2: The young Devils of Rome **

Although he was often cuckolded and lives in the shadows of his elder brothers, Joffre, the youngest of the Borgia family, had an adventurous spirit and a sense of wonder of the world. Loyal to his family, he felt blessed and rapt that the titan of a father, whom he greatly revered was now head of the entire Christian world. Twelve-year old Joffre and his three best friends Francis, Dominic, and Roberto enjoyed being mischievous, catching bull fights, fencing, picking up girls, and exploring their home city. They earned the title "The Young Devils of Rome" for the troublemaking they were known to cause.

Roberto, a sneaky fourteen-year old with dark brown short hair and light blue eyes, often considered the unofficial leader of the group. He mostly concocted the deviously fun and often dangerously crazy schemes he and his friends engaged in. Today, Roberto and his friends talked about the one think that makes them break out in sweat and lose their ability to speak- girls. He tousled his friend Joffre's hair as the boys were hanging out near a cart selling fruit admiring two young girls watching a juggler from afar. The boys chowed down on some sweet pastries they bought earlier.

"Joffre, I see that fiery looking nymph with the black hair over there, she has an eye for you" Roberto teased his friend.

Joffre looked toward the young girl he spoke of; he winked at her and received only a startled look and what appeared to be a flattered smile.

"She wants you my friend, can you not tell?" Roberto pestered his friend again.

"She is easy on the eyes, I agree. She also has a fine ass-"

Joffre's friends laughed at his remark to which they all agreed to. Soon the girls left and the boys' passionate desires and fantasies left along with them. Roberto had a smirk on his face, Joffre and his friends knew he had something in mind whenever he had that sinister look.

"What do you have in mind this time?" the eleven-year old brown-haired blue-eyed Dominic asked eagerly, up for some daring deviant activity.

Roberto popped the last of his pastry into his mouth before he answered Dominic with his mouth full "You think those two young ones were beautiful? I have seen women so attractive that would make the queen of Spain jealous." Joffre, Dominic, and Francis snickered both at his statement and how his mouth sounded as he chewed.

"You ever fuck a girl before?" the green-eyed brown-haired Francis who was also the same age as Roberto, scoffed at him.

"More than you could even guess. I have even had the daughter of a papal guard myself" Roberto replied with that creepy handsome smile of his.

"Liar, you did not!" Dominic exclaimed unable to believe it.

"Hold your tongue" Joffre derided Roberto as he tried to hold back a laugh.

"I am not lying! I know how to make love to a woman and where the sexy ones can be found out. My brother has taken me six times already!" Roberto defended his statement.

Joffre poked fun at his friend "My brother Juan has known more women in more places" he knew his older brother's wanton reputation throughout the brothels of the city.

"This coming from the son of the so-called holy vicar of Christ" Francis laughed. "By the way Joffre, what is the name of his new bitch?"

"Watch your mouth and her name is Guilia Farnese for your information" Joffre replied sternly, he was not going to let anyone, friend or foe, slander his family.

"So where are these women you speak of?" Dominic asked Roberto a little giddy.

"There is only one way you will know. Come with me and I will show you the most gorgeous sight you will ever see" Roberto winked and grinned at his friends.

Intrigued to see some attractive naked women, the four boys followed Roberto's lead to a brothel his older brother had taken him to a few times. Each curious youth was filled with anticipation and apprehension. They knew they would have to be cautious when spying in on the activity inside the brothel. If the brothel owner or a customer caught them snooping around, they knew a whipping would be the punishment. Roberto led his friend down a back passageway to a window of the brothel where they could secretly peek into.

"This better be worth the risk of a whipping Roberto or you will find my sword in your belly" Francis warned his friend jokingly, hoping their secret "private show" will be as enjoyable as they hoped.

Roberto laughed "Trust me my friends, this will be one of the most amazing experiences of our lives. Soon you will all want to put your cocks to good use. Come on, the show is yet to begin." He led them to a circular window of a chamber within the brothel. Quietly they discreetly waited, and then a gorgeous twenty-five year old dark-haired hazel-eyed Spanish woman entered the chamber followed by an austere armed bearded gentleman who appeared to be in his forties.

**Chapter 3: Through a Boy's Eyes**

The boys looked in wonder as the young woman slowly began to remove her dress. The sight of her long slender back, full breasts and butt, and narrow waist made the boys start to break out in sweats as their eyes feasted upon the sexy image unraveling before them. Joffre felt his penis grow and become erect in his pants as he got a good look at the woman. Dominic started snickering.

"Joffre has a boner" Dominic tried whispering to Francis trying to keep his laughter under control.

Not to be outdone Joffre returned the joke with one of his own "Look who is talking, at least I am not the one whose fly is open" he giggled when Dominic fell for his prank.

Roberto hushed his friends to keep quiet so the prostitute and her client would not discover them. "Keep quiet and watch and you will see how the art of sex is done" he advised them.

The boys watched as the couple engaged in heated love making and sexual acts. The woman's sighs and moans of pleasure made them start to jack off and their fantasies wonder about women and how it felt to enter them. Joffre moved nearer to Roberto's side to get a better view.

"Look at her my friend, she is gorgeous. I could totally get with her, something you could never get" he nudged Joffre and ruffled his hair "You would likely lose your virginity to a sheep" he laughed quietly.

Joffre did not find his joke too funny "Is that so?" he asked with a stern tone in his voice.

"I swear by all the saints may they strike me down if I am lying" Roberto replied.

"Who the hell am I, Saint Agnes?" Joffre rhetorically asked "I could get a lover if I wanted to" he replied confidently.

Roberto almost busted out laughing at his friend's statement "You really think so?" he asked teasingly.

"Do not forget my friend, I am the son of the Pope, I have had princesses offered for my hand, yet I have not found the bride for me yet because-"

"He is too young to get neither pussy nor ass" Dominic snickered along with Francis. Joffre playfully flipped them both off and turned his attention back to Roberto.

"Like someone would want to marry a boy who plays with his sister's dolls" Roberto teased Joffre.

"Hey, first of all I do not _play_ with them, I either wed or bed them to my knight figures and sometimes I behead them. You try not having to be buttered up and coerced by an older sister" Joffre replied defensively. Dominic shushed them both and pointed to the window mouthing "look." Joffre and Roberto turned their attention back to the window and caught the couple engaged in the rear entry sexual position. The four boys' eyes were affixed to the scene, the woman's moans of pleasure and the man's grunting stirring their own young sexual interests. Joffre noticed the bulge in his pants, his prick fully erect as he thought how amazing a woman's body feels. Engrossed in a full fuck, the couple did not notice the young boys watching them. The woman facing toward another direction of the room was too absorbed in the pleasure to look their way. Unbeknownst to the boys, a small brown stray Terrier approached behind them. Curious, the dog crept closer to the boys who did not hear its quiet footsteps. The terrier began barking both to get attention and out of curiosity. The dog's bark nearly made the boys leap out of their skins in surprise and caught the attention on the couple in the middle of having sex. Joffre turned away to see where the bark came from too late, the woman's startled eyes met his in that instant. She shrieked in fear seeing the young boy laying eyes on her nude body. When her client's eyes met Joffre's, anger brewed in the man's face as he reached for a nearby pitcher and hurled it toward the window.

"Show is over, run!" Joffre quickly warned his friends to run just as the pitcher crashed through the window.

"Filthy sneaky little devils!" the client railed in anger "You will all need new asses after I have finished with you perverted little rats! Guards! Guards!" cried the man as he rushed to get dressed.

The boys ran as the echoing shouts and footsteps of guards followed closely in hot pursuit. They were going to have to rely on their streetwise senses and tricks in order to evade their pursuers.

"This is another dangerous bind you have gotten us into Roberto" Joffre cynically berated him.

"Finicky are we, save your words for when we are not running for our lives" Roberto replied in between breaths.

"There they are!" the middle-aged client pointed the boys out "Capture those filthy spying heathens!" he commanded his guards.

**Chapter 3**

**The Roman Chase **

The boys scaled the walls of a bath house to throw their pursuers off their trail, yet they were still hot on their heels. They needed to put their young wits band tricks into play to save their skins. Nimbly making their way over the red-tiled roof of the bath house, Joffre felt a loose one somewhere in the roof's center. An idea soon popped into Joffre's head. He hustled his friends quickly behind a chimney.

"Stay down and keep quiet, I have an idea. If it does not work RUN" Joffre instructed his friends before going to face the guards and try to execute his risky plan.

Two guards drew their swords as Joffre faced them with both courage and fear. The guards slyly closed in upon Joffre as ravenous merciless wolves upon a cornered defenseless stag. Joffre knew either his plan had to work or he would meet a whip against his back. Cautiously moving left in right watching the guards' movements closely, he hoped to get one or both of them on the spot that he wanted. Joffre stood a small distance behind where the loose tile was and acted as though he was outnumbered. One of the guards charged in for the kill, the loose roof tile gave way under him including some others making a great hole in the roof through which he fell down into the bath house. Having fallen into the woman's baths, the women bathing were scared and appalled as they threw cake soap, bowls, and towels at the guard as he tried to get out of the steamy bath water.

Joffre's plan worked and he laughed that it succeeded, yet he and his friends were not out of trouble just yet for the other guards were hot on their tails. Leaping from rooftop to rooftop the boys came to a standstill when they came in front of two buildings too far to leap between with only a clothesline as a crossing between them.

"I do not suppose you have another plan, would you?" Francis asked Joffre nervously jerking his thumb behind them as the guards were catching up with them.

"How does crossing the damn clothesline for our lives sound to you?" Joffre asked back as he quickly started walking across the rope looking down at his feet, arms outstretched to help him keep his balance. "Left, right, left right, left, right" he repeated to himself keeping the same pattern with each step until he crossed over to the other rooftop. _My God, Roberto's athletic skills really paid off _Joffre thought to himself in disbelief that the free-running and athletic skills he and Roberto practiced together were useful. The others were not far behind as they started crossing along the rope too as quickly and carefully as they could.

The pursuing guards followed suit, hesitant at first yet determined to capture Joffre and his friends. Unknowingly they had taken the bait as Joffre suspected they would. The guards who had dared to cross on the clothesline were halfway near to the rooftop of the other building when Joffre pulled a dagger from his trousers.

"Have a nice fall!" Joffre called out to the guards as he cut the clothesline. Some of the guards fell down into the middle of the street along with piles of laundry while two other who held on to the line swung into the wall of the building they crossed from. Joffre and his friends saved their laughter for the moment.

The boys were still on the run until they came to the rooftop of a brewery, below them four barrels of wine stood, to their backs the pursuing guards closing in on them. They knew it was either jump or be flogged.

"Bet you we can make it" Francis said to Joffre confident. Joffre could see between the barrels and the guards nearing in that it was now or never.

"Six ducats say we cannot" Joffre wagered.

"Twelve" Roberto staked.

"Make it twenty" Dominic gambled.

"You are on!" Joffre accepted before vaulting down to the middle wine-filled barrel. His friends following after him laughing, yelling, and screaming. The impact was wet, tasty, and strong. None of the boys surfaced to take a breath until they were sure the guards had been thrown off their trail and left to search elsewhere.

Joffre and his friends emerged from the barrels soaked in a brew from Valencia. This escape had to be one of their most risky and ridiculous yet. They quickly leaped out of the barrels before they would have to elude the brewery owner's lash and stopped at a public fountain to clean their faces and hair.

Dominic nudged Joffre's shoulder "You lose, pay up" he displayed an open hand to his friend, wanting the money he bet and won.

Joffre foraged through his pockets and luckily had some extra ducats, a gift from Juan, to pay Dominic "It was luck" Joffre cynically teased.

"Just count your blessings it was not a pack of rabid dogs we jumped down to" Roberto joked.

"That was a very sweet escape I believe" Francis interposed to the laughter of his friends.

"Bittersweet would be more appropriate way to describe it" spoke an unseen yet familiar voice, one which Joffre and his friends knew all too well. The turned in the direction of a neighing horse and before them was Joffre's elder brother Cesare. Joffre was glad and scared to see him at the moment.

"Greeting Cesare, how are you?" Joffre asked acting as innocent as possible to save his skin.

"I am not the one who took an unexpected dip that is for certain" Cesare teased his little brother as drops of wine fell from his damp clothes "Now that you boys are done disturbing the peace for today, Joffre, father told me to find you. He wants to speak to you.'

Joffre hoped his father did not learn he and Francis secretly hid a mouse in their Latin teacher's bag after their lesson yesterday. Whatever the reason, Joffre had to bid his friends farewell for the day.

"See you for fencing lessons tomorrow" Francis yelled to Joffre as he and Cesare rode off on his black steed.

"Come by next time and smoke hemp with me" Roberto shouted and laughed.

"Invite me over again soon, I would like to see Lucrezia again" Dominic winked and laughed along with Francis and Roberto.

"So little brother, what adventure did you and your disciples have today where you survived smelling of wine?" Cesare asked interested to know.

"It is a long story Cesare" Joffre answered his brother as he shook his head to get the wine and water out of his hair "Just do not tell mother or father" he made his brother swear. They both laughed and continued talking on the way home.

**Chapter 4**

**A Father's Request**

As soon as they arrived home, Joffre took a quick bath and put on a fresh set of clothes, so that his father would not see and smell where he had been earlier today. He still did not know why his father wanted to see him so urgently and Cesare did not reveal a thing. He only told his younger brother that he owed everything to their father and that he needed to speak to his youngest son about a very important matter. Cesare and Joffre went to the private chamber of their father, where he was waiting for them to arrive. The guards at the door allowed them in as soon as they approached the door. Cesare and Joffre looked around the chamber, yet their father was not there.

"Where is father, Cesare?" Joffre asked curious why he was not where he said he would be to greet them.

Cesare smiled slightly and snickered "I know father, he is always full of surprises. Be patient little Joffre, father should be here soon" he ruffled his younger brother's red hair. Cesare knew their father specifically said he wanted to talk to Joffre alone, now it was his time to go. "Little brother I must be on my way, father asked to see you in private" he hugged his little brother before turning to leave.

"What happens if father-"Joffre began worried why Cesare was suddenly leaving him so soon.

"He will be here soon brother. Patience, it is you he wishes to speak to" Cesare playfully punched Joffre in the shoulder "Be good little brother, do not do anything I would not do" he parted with a smirk and a wink as he exited the papal chamber.

"Where is the fun in that?" Joffre asked annoyed. There was nothing more he hated than not being able to do anything. _I bet Lucrezia did not have to wait like this when father last talked to her of something important _Joffre thought bitterly.

The young boy walked around the chamber of his father, a place he had not seen very often. The place where his father wrote, strategized, and spoke with others in private. He stood in the office where the lord of the globe and defender of the Christian faith privately took care of the security of Rome and the whole Catholic world. Before him was the desk where his father struggled and negotiated with the rest of Europe, augmented the rise of their family, and decided the fate of kings and empires alike. The ornate grand chair called to young Joffre almost as Satan lured Eve in the Garden of Eden.

Joffre slowly and hesitantly walked to his father's desk. He kept his eyes open to every door for any sign of movement and his ears to the slightest sound. He was astounded to be this close to the chair his proud brave father sits in. He knew he should not sit in such a holy and high seat of power, yet the opportunity to sit in the chair at the desk of the most powerful man in the world was a dream any son of noble ambitious rank would dream of- for Joffre it was reality. Slowly he reached his hand out toward the armrest of the chair, pulling it back from the desk enough to give him some room to sit at his father's desk. Letters, maps, decrees, and books were strewn about the table. It was enough to drive a twelve-year old boy mad. How his father handled so many crucial responsibilities and duties was beyond Joffre's comprehension.

Joffre could not help but feel powerful and bold sitting in his father's chair. With his head held high, Joffre sat upright in the chair. Envisioning cardinals, vassals, women, and soldiers before him, the young boy pretended to be a triumphant king.

"Behold, I am Joffre Borgia, king of Rome! Bow before your king!" he boasted proudly in the chamber, keeping a sharp eye out if anyone were to enter the chamber and his ears open lest anyone heard him.

"Hail to the king" a rich powerful voice responded breaking the silence of the room. Joffre's head jerked in the direction of the voice. He saw his father standing in front of a closed side door of the chamber, arms crossed, smiling at his youngest son. His father's sudden appearance scared Joffre slightly.

"Father" Joffre rose up from the chair quickly surprised his father had been watching him while he was sitting in a prestigious seat. Alexander took his place in the chair.

Alexander Borgia laughed at his son's boyish imitation of a powerful leader. "Did I frighten you, my son?" Alexander asked Joffre opening his arms out to embrace his son.

Joffre embraced his father who also kissed him. He knew his son to be a quiet and gentle person, much like his sister Lucrezia. A curious, caring, and innocent youth which Alexander knew would soon have to be shattered and shown through the door of manhood and the reality of a cruel and wicked world.

"I have asked to see you my boy. We have important things to discuss" Alexander wanted to remain on subject of what he wanted his son to know and do. He looked into his son's charming green eyes, having a youth of such a tender age loose his virginity nearly pained him, yet he would not put it off nor deny his son the experience of putting his seed inside a woman "My son, you know your beloved sister has made her marital vows- for the family, for God, and for Rome. Now I must- If only you were a few years older" Alexander nearly could not let the very words pass his lips.

Joffre began to suspect what his father was trying to ask of him; he knew what his father meant and what he hoped for. "Father you must not be scared to ask anything of me. You know I would do anything for you" he knelt before his father and clasped his hands looking into Alexander's eyes with loyalty and perception.

"My dearest son, you will be thirteen-years old soon, a man, and with manhood comes knowledge of courtship. As your sister has done, you too must marry, and soon my boy" Alexander told his son. Pride, pity, fear, and love all filling the rim of his heart to bursting.

Joffre was tongue-tied; he did not know what to say. His father wanted him to marry as his sister had just been. He had yet to feel a woman's worth, how to take ones virginity, he stood silent and afraid. "Father I- I do not think I-"Joffre found himself enveloped in his father's arms.

"Pardon my hopes and dreams for you Joffre. Ever since your birth such deeds have always been expected of you, your brothers and sister. If I had not sworn my lifetime service to Christ and the church, life for us would be anything but what we have lived with." Alexander looked Joffre in the eye passionately, with tears welling in his eyes "You are my youngest son. You are a Borgia; you are destined to carry on our family name. Tell me you understand and agree to this duty" Alexander looked at his son, his eyes deep with hopefulness that his son knew what he was asking of him and that he would not disappoint him.

Joffre knew to refuse his father and to decline what was asked and expected of him would be a grave insult to his father and family. He loved and feared his father too much to refuse to do whatever he requested of him. "I understand father" Joffre nodded and smiled slightly. His father embraced him again. In the back of his mind Joffre thought _Dear God, what have I made promise to?_

"Now about women, tonight you are going to have cravings, sexual cravings. The time has come for you to enter a woman; to enter into manhood" Alexander told Joffre "It is true, sex is a gift of the Lord, reserved for marriage. But in order to have it with a woman, you must know _how_ it is to be done."

Somewhat embarrassed, Joffre had seen an example of the act with his own eyes earlier today. Now that he realized he would have to perform the act himself, emotions of excitement and nervousness "Tell me what to do father, I do not know what-"Alexander calmed his son down, knowing the subject was difficult and much for a young inexperienced child his age to understand.

"That is why I have requested Cesare to see that you learn how to transfer your seed into a woman and make children. You are a seed yet to grow my son" Alexander ruffled his son's hair.

"Father, if I were a man born with half your charisma, courage, and intelligence. I would be blessed truly" Joffre smiled for a minute and then it soon faded "Can it not wait until I am older perhaps?" He asked starting to become reluctant about the thought of having sex for the first time.

"You will not put this off Joffre. This is a lesson every boy learns to become a man. You will learn to penetrate a woman or I shall- see that your fencing lessons will not continue or let you run around the city with those rascal friends of yours" Alexander swore.

Joffre knew his father was a man of his word and it would be futile to refuse and disobey him. There was no greater manipulator he knew than his father. The only question pressing on the boy's mind was when and where would he go to have his cherry broken.

"When and where father?" Joffre asked knowing he had no choice but to honor his father's wish and meet his rite of passage as only a Borgia would.

"Tonight" Alexander replied "After supper at your mother's villa. Cesare will see you safely to a brothel he has frequently been a regular to. Take heed of his advice, speak when spoken to, now this will be your first time, but the experience will be the sweetest and most powerful one you shall ever have. Remember this, and I say this to you as a father, a man who does not know how to make love to a woman and produce children is _not_ really a man" Alexander made it abundantly clear once more that cowardice or failure were unacceptable options. He kissed his youngest child on the forehead "Now go my son, your mother will be expecting your presence at supper. Cesare will see you to the brothel afterward. Remember what I told you."

Joffre embraced his father "Do not worry father, I will remember and do as I am told" he reassured him.

"God be with you my son" Alexander returned his son's hug "When tonight is over, you will return to the Borgia house a man."

"I will make you proud father" Joffre promised before leaving his father's chamber.

**Chapter 5**

**Last Supper of Boyhood **

That evening, Joffre and his two older brothers dined at the house of their mother, Vannozza dei Cattanei, in the Piazza della Giudecca. The sharp-witted, gorgeous, brunette Vannozza knew what her youngest child would be introduced to tonight; she had dealt with the situation both with Cesare and Juan. She knew that after tonight her youngest son would enter the house of prostitutes a child and leave a man. There was nothing she could do except give her youngest her blessing. During the course of the dinner, Vannozza hoped Christ would protect her little boy and guide him well in this ritual where his virginity would be broken and he would be ready to take on the responsibilities expected of him from his father.

Knowing this was an important night for Joffre, Vannozza wanted a well-prepared dinner made in honor of her youngest son before he went to his rite of manhood. Tonight's dinner menu included oven roasted chicken, Joffre's personal favorite, rye bread, soup, herb-roasted potato, and red wine. Vannozza always loved having her three handsome, loyal, and brave sons dine with her. As the family ate, laughed, and talked Joffre was pleased to have been able to have good quality time with his brothers and mother before Cesare would take him to the brothel. Juan was particularly pleased that little Joffre was going to enter into manhood tonight.

Juan pulled Joffre close to him, his lips nearly an inch away from his ear. A little tipsy and happy for his little brother, Juan imparted some advice to Joffre, which made the boy lift a skeptical eyebrow, giggle, and gasp.

"Remember little brother you must put your member inside the lady and mix it-"Juan connected his thumb and forefinger in a circle, signifying the lady's vagina. The stuck in a finger from his other hand in and out, representing the penis. Joffre started to blush tried to hold back a laugh as he pictured doing the act and watched Juan demonstrate it.

Their mother was not so amused by the act, "Juan! I will not allow such filthy carnal displays shown at this table, leave your little brother alone for Christ's sakes" Vannozza was nearly red in the face with anger.

Juan knew his mother well; she was a lioness and not a woman to be trifled with. His heated temper began to subside; Juan apologized for his vile tongue and kept his mouth shut.

Cesare seeing the mood of the room start to take a bitter turn. He did not want his younger brother's celebratory feast to end with a sour taste. Filling his goblet to the rim with wine, Cesare lifted it high in the air "I would love to propose a toast to our little Joffre on this night he will become a man. Tonight he will cross the threshold of childhood and become a proper man. We honor you Joffre, child of our family, our darling boy!"

"To our little brother Joffre" Cesare, Juan, and their mother raised their goblets praising Joffre on his night. The young boy proud, touched, and humbled by the honor his family showed him, could only imagine what he was in store for tonight. All of a sudden Joffre burped after taking his last bite of food.

"Sounds like your appetite is sated Joffre" Cesare remarked with a smirk.

"Soon another one will be whetted" Juan added, chuckling as he refilled his goblet.

Vannozza gave Juan a cold stare "Watch your tongue Juan" she warned him again.

Cesare knew the hour was near and that it was about time he and Joffre left for the brothel. "Come little brother, it is time" he winked and smiled.

Vannozza kissed Joffre on the cheeks and forehead "Be safe, good, and wise my son. If any woman comes here carrying your child, she will not be the only one you have to fear" she cautioned her son.

"Yes mother" Joffre knew his mother would tear his hide if he actually got a girl pregnant.

Vannozza turned to Cesare as he was about to don his cape "Cesare, take care of your little brother. If you fail to bring him home alive and well- I will kill you myself" she kissed her eldest son, entrusting he would take good care of his little brother, lest she would vent her anger on him. "Do not get any vulgar ideas either" Vannozza added, knowing Cesare like Juan usually reveled with prostitutes.

Juan chuckled at Cesare's misfortune.

Vannozza looked at Juan sternly "That goes for you too Juan. Now Joffre, off with you."

Juan pulled Joffre close for a bear hug and tousled his hair. "Take care little brother, remember what I told you. Watch out for the _really _beautiful ones, they will eat you alive" he laughed as his little brother looked at him bemused.

"Oh shut up" Joffre jokingly brushed his brother off before putting on his coat and cap.

"Come little brother, let us go before we are late" Cesare urged Joffre.

Waving goodnight to his mother and brother Juan, Joffre knew when he entered the walls of his mother's villa again; he would come in as a man, not a boy. As he and Cesare mounted their horses outside of the villa, Joffre inhaled slowly and nervously

**Chapter 6**

**Sight of a Milanese Angel**

**Author's note: Hope you've enjoyed the story so far. If you love it and my characters and wish me to write any more stories involving them, I would be happy to do so. Also don't hesitate to offer suggestions. Enjoy this chapter!**

Cesare and Joffre rode to the brothel. The anticipation and anxiety churning inside Joffre, yet he was looking forward to the experience, the wonders, pleasures, and secrets of a woman's body. He did not know if he would perform the sex position he and his friends witnessed earlier today, for he knew this was his first time and there is much to the art of love in attracting, keeping, and deceiving a woman romantically. As soon as they approached the front entrance of the brothel, Joffre felt a knot in his throat and stopped dead in his tracks after he and his brother dismounted their horses.

Cesare saw his little brother was nervous, he knew the feeling his first time with a woman too. "Do not fret little Joffre, there is nothing to it."

"If it is not that hard, then why is so much trouble made of the art?" Joffre asked thinking there had to be more to the art of sex than producing children.

Ceasre smiled and chuckled "You will see for yourself" he replied as he led his little brother in.

The two walked into the brothel. It was a large two-story building with a parlor and numerous brothel chambers. It had many varying smells which Joffre could not really distinguish, yet the troublesome weight of nervousness lifted from him a little bit. Once they entered, they found the brothel owner at a small candle-lit table near a window writing something on a sheet of paper. The brothel owner was a olive-skinned woman of medium height with dark eyes and a brunette. She had a slender beautiful neck which caught Cesare's attention for a quick but alluring moment. She looked to be in her late-twenties and judging by her complexion, she looked like a Neapolitan.

The brothel owner looked Cesare in the eye, the serious, cold yet captivating look on his handsome dark face. In that instant she took an immediate dislike to him. "Go now, off with you now! This is no assassin's brawling drunkard hole, thank you!" she brushed Cesare off turning her attention back to what she was writing.

"Hold your peace my dear" Cesare replied "We are here for the young lord" he urged Joffre forward. "We will also pay handsomely" he added.

The owner's mood took a brighter turn as she rose out of her chair "My apologies, I meant no disrespect. It is our pleasure to serve you my little lord. What would be the young lord's desire be?" she asked happily.

Joffre nervously looked between the brothel owner's eyes and the floor. His shyness was starting to get the better of him. He was at a loss for words as he drew a quick look at Cesare and back at the bemused brothel owner, her eyes fixed on Joffre, waiting for an answer.

"It is his first time, nothing congenial much" Cesare told the owner with a devilishly handsome smile on his face.

The owner arranged for six of her most attractive young girls to be presented for Joffre. Each of the six beauties hailed from different European nations, their beauty varied, and showing not so much as two of them were from the same land. The first girl the owner recommended looked to be about sixteen-years old, with red-gold hair, blue eyes; she was also short and plump.

"Something of Florentine blood perhaps? Something fresh maybe, delicate, common?" the owner pointed to another lady with a pale complexion, large nose, small green eyes, and compressed lips.

Cesare looked at the girls skeptically "Somewhat plump and curvy is she not? Would not know he has done_ it_, will he?" Cesare nudged Joffre's shoulder "Would not know he has done_ it" _he chuckled before taking a sip of wine out of a glass the brothel owner kindly offered him.

The owner selected another prostitute for Joffre's consideration. She was about the same age as Joffre with curly brownish red hair, demure black eyes, short nose, and rosy lips.

"This one is a Milanese beauty with more body. Yet she bears a resemblance to one of the Graces herself" the owner praised her young beauty "Sweet-tempered she is too" she winked at Joffre.

Joffre was taken by this girl with reddish brown shiny hair and sweet face. The girl's eyes focused only on her feet, it was obvious she was probably nervous. She looked up for a minute and unexpectedly was face to face with Joffre. Joffre smiled slightly at her hoping to alleviate both her anxiety and his. The girl returned the smile before looking back down at the floor. Joffre knew this was the woman he would wish to lose his virginity to.

Thinking Joffre was uninterested in the previous girl, the brothel owner quickly offered up another girl who looked to be about twenty-years old. "This Neapolitan youth is fresh from the soil of Naples."

Joffre's eyes still focused on the younger girl who returned the small smile he had gave her. The girl's pink gown set off her dark gentle eyes and fiery hair in an attractive but shy way. To Joffre she appeared as a Greek goddess, sensual, enigmatic, and lovely. His heart skipped a beat for a moment then started beating again.

"She will be excellent" Joffre said suddenly pointing to the girl he had just become infatuated with.

Cesare looked at the choice his little brother had made "Patience little brother, no need to choose so hastily. It is a very crucial decision. Why not look at the other-"

"She will be just fine" Joffre cut his brother off with a strong tone of voice, making it clear that he had made his decision.

"You will not be displeased, I promise you" the brothel owner assured Joffre. "Nezetta, go and get prepared" she instructed the young girl.

_Nezetta_ Joffre thought, he liked the sound of her name.

Now that Joffre had made his choice, the price of his younger brother's innocence was to be settled Cesare knew. "How much will you charge, then?" he asked the brothel owner.

The owner leaned in on Cesare's ear, "Five thousand ducats" she said devilishly and sweetly.

Cesare drew back away from the owner in shock "Jesus Christ! I could buy a fraction of the whores of Damascus for that, not to mention their ladies-in-waiting!" he railed at the owner.

"We are not in Damascus, wherever in God's name that is" the owner shot back at him with attitude.

Cesare thought of his little brother's happiness and the promises he made to his parents. "Very well, sweetheart, it is done, but the girl had better fuck him like Aphrodite with her vagina ablaze, or you and I will have words!" he warned her. Cesare turned to Joffre "Enjoy the pleasure little brother" he winked at Joffre before leaving him to Nezetta.

Nezetta smiled at Joffre, the warmth of it made Joffre's heart flutter and his worries diminish. "Are you ready to become a man?" she asked in a low yet beautiful resounding voice that was soothing to Joffre's ears.

Joffre smiled back and silently nodded. Nezetta led him down a narrow hallway into a small bedroom. Nezetta glided behind a screen to undress.

"It is kind of your brother to do this for you, your entry into manhood" Nezetta said as she undressed.

"It is, he is the best brother anyone could have" Joffre answered, feeling awfully nervous and giddy.

Nezetta emerged from behind the small screen, naked. Her body was smooth, unblemished, and olive-toned. Joffre felt his heart swell as his penis hardened. What he and his friends observed earlier the same day had turned him on. Now, he knew how it really felt to see a nude woman for real. Her young physique filled him with pleasure.

"Will you not take your clothes off?" Nezetta asked eyeing Joffre's codpiece imagining what was beneath it.

A question pressed on Joffre's mind that he could not help to ask Nezetta. "Are you somewhat young to be- a whore" he carefully chose his tone when the word passed his lips.

Nezetta understood his question, not many men she had had cared to even ask why a girl of her age worked in a brothel. "It is a life I have fallen into. My father disowned me because my mother had an affair with another man. Cast me out into the streets. Thankfully, kind lady found me. She raised me and employed me here" Nezetta explained, she noticed Joffre became awkwardly silent hoping he did not offend her by asking why she was a prostitute. Nezetta walked toward Joffre, placed a hand on his hair, running her fingers through it and kissed him on the lips.

"Do you find me beautiful Joffre Borgia?" Nezetta asked with that smile that Joffre grew to like.

"You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. You-"Joffre was cut off when Nezetta placed a finger upon his lips, stilling his mouth.

"What do I arouse then, Joffre Borgia?" Nezetta asked stroking his shoulders. The boy was instantly hypnotized by her alluring black eyes.

"Desire for the flesh" Joffre answered, words he had heard from his friends and Juan.

"Then let me see if you own up to your legendary family name" Nezetta massaged his shoulders as she slowly drew closer to him, their lips only a few inches away from each other. "Be calm and enjoy the pleasure, yes?" Nezetta asked planting a sweet peck on his cheek.

"Yes" Joffre answered, now feeling hornier than he previously was.

Nezetta started to slowly unbutton Joffre's doublet and then slipped it off his young body. The sight of his bare chest sent a wave of exhilarating joy throughout it. She moved her hands down to his codpiece. She removed it and Joffre's belt. He liked the soft touch of her hands. Lowering down his trousers and underwear, Nezetta encircled her hand around his hard penis. Now Joffre was naked too, somewhat trembling. Smiling back at Nezetta, Joffre then hugged her close and kissed her on the mouth. They rubbed each other's bodies, even kissing one another's nipples.

"You are very handsome, Joffre. A beautiful young man" Nezetta said stroking his penis and chest.

Joffre began to blush "Thank you, you are very lovely too" he smiled and brushed her sensitive pretty nipples with his fingers. Nezetta loved how gentle he was with her.

"Shall we retire to bed, my lord?" Nezetta whispered to Joffre sweetly.

Joffre nodded _yes _as he followed Nezetta to the bed. She laid herself out upon the bed in her nude beauty. She appeared as Aphrodite resting on a seashell, her loveliness was breath taking. Nezetta's hairless gleaming slit mesmerized Joffre as she opened her legs for Joffre to enter her. Joffre laid down on top of Nezetta, the touch of her body against his relaxed him; hers was warm to the touch. She held Joffre's body above hers and gently rubbed his butt, he could feel her pushing him down faintly. That instant, Joffre felt his twelve-year old penis slide simply and softly into Nezetta's thirteen-year old vagina. In that moment, all for 5,000 ducats, his virginity was gone forever.

"You are a man now" Nezetta kissed Joffre on the lips "Remember to relax and enjoy" she reminded Joffre.

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Joffre began to thrust his hips. The indulgence consumed Joffre as he spurted his young sperm into Nezetta's vagina. The two children kissed each other full on the lips, their tongues exploring each other's mouths.

"You are doing excellent" Nezetta said between breaths, enjoying Joffre slowly moving his cock back and forth inside her. "Yes, yes, Joffre," Nezetta gasped with pleasure. "Jesus Christ, this feels wonderful. You are doing well, do not stop!"

Joffre felt proud he lasted for about four strokes and loved how it felt to fuck a woman. He truly owned up to the prowess, name, and vigor of his family. He did not do badly for his first try.

Nezetta laughed a little and kissed him "Not bad at all, you did not move too fast, otherwise you would have slipped out" she drew Joffre's head closer for another sweet wet kiss "Please, do it again" she asked. Joffre was more than happy to oblige.

They continued having sex; Joffre loved the feel of Nezetta's breasts against his chest. Completely lost in the sensual ecstasy, Joffre buried his head in her hair and neck, kissing and licking up from her neck to her lips. He continued fucking Nezetta with short slow thrusts. Both of their adolescent bodies gleamed with sweat. Joffre now understood why his friends and family loved sex, why it was so important, and most of all how it is done and the feeling of it. He lasted for five minutes before he ejaculated inside Nezetta for the second time.

_Good God that was wonderful! _Joffre thought as he finished Cumming and slid his penis out of her. Flipping over on to the damp sweat soaked bed sheet, he lied next to Nezetta, and both were breathing hard after finishing. The children looked at each other in silence, both smiled at each other and started to giggle a little bit.

"My God, that was beautiful!" Nezetta said as she pulled Joffre toward her for a final kiss, their legs and bodies touching each other one more time. Joffre would savor the taste of Nezetta's lips for as long as he lived. The first woman he had sex with, who exposed him to the pleasures of a woman's body and the power and exhilaration of sex.

After having their last kiss, Joffre and Nezetta started to get dressed. As they were finishing, a knock was heard pounding on the door.

"Have you finished in there little brother?" Cesare's voice called "Still alive in there" he joked.

"Yes, come in and behold your new brother, no longer a boy, but a man" Nezetta answered proudly winking at Joffre. He smiled back at her.

Cesare and the brothel owner walked into the bedroom. Cesare hugged Joffre and tousled his wet disheveled hair.

"Nicely done little Joffre. I am proud to see you honoring the family name and tradition. Father especially will be proud when he hears about this. So tell me, how was it?"

"It was- Amazing" Joffre said ecstatic looking at Nezetta.

Cesare turned toward Nezetta, "Tell me my dove, and how was my younger brother in bed?"

Nezetta looked at Cesare shyly "He has the strength of a bull, truly a Borgia. He is grace itself" Nezetta smiled at Joffre.

Cesare handed a pouch full of money to the brothel owner "As agreed, 5,000 ducats, my dove."

The brothel owner gladly took the pouch and winked at Cesare, "It was a pleasure doing business with you. Please, come back any time" she winked at Cesare who gave a small smile in return.

Once the price was paid, Cesare and Joffre mounted their horses and rode back to their mother's house. Joffre knew his friends and the rest of his family would be anxious to know how his first time with a woman was. Certainly this was a night and an experience he would never forget. His virginity was gone forever, he now owned up to the reputation of the Borgia males.

**Chapter 7**

**Late Night Visitor**

**Author's note: Here is the last chapter of my fanfic for "The Borgias" I hope you've enjoyed reading it!**

When Joffre and Cesare arrived home, Vannozza surprisingly was still awake, she wanted to greet her youngest son's return, no longer a boy he was now a man. As soon as Joffre and Cesare enter the house, Vannozza kissed her youngest son on the forehead.

"My son . . . You are a man now" she embraced her boy with joyous tears welling in her eyes "You have made me proud and your father will be proud too." Joffre knew he father would of course want to know how his first time went very soon.

"Thank you mother" Joffre replied proud of himself.

"Get some rest son, you have your lessons tomorrow" Vannozza urged her son upstairs "Have you forgotten something?" she asked Joffre expectantly.

Joffre giggled and gave his mother a kiss good night "Good night mother."

Cesare pulled Joffre in for a bear hug and tousled his hair "Sleep well little brother. Do not invite women secretly to your room now" he teased Joffre.

"Oh shut up. Good night Cesare" Joffre replied jokingly.

Joffre went to bed, yet he did not fall asleep quickly. The unforgettable amazing experience he just had tonight changed him physically and mentally. He was now a man in the eyes of all who knew him, though he still had a lot of growing up to do.

He lied awake in his bed thinking of Nezetta, her touch, her kisses, how it felt to make love with her. Joffre enjoyed the feelings and pleasure sex gave him and prayed for a bride he could love and have intimate relations with. Now that he was a man, marriage was something he knew could happen for him at any given time, depending on the wishes and plans his father had for the Borgia family's ascension and security, as well as that of his papacy and the church. The hour was late and Joffre knew he would need his rest. Tomorrow he would need it in order to survive the four to six hours of school he had to endure. He closed his eyes and started to drift off to sleep. Soon, a low tapping sound was heard from outside his bedroom window. Joffre thought it was probably a bird or a knock on another house's door and disregarded it. The knock became a little louder and Joffre got out of bed quietly to see what was behind the knocking.

Slowly he opened the window, knowing the risk of assassin's or thieves were an ever present danger, he clutched a small knife Juan had given him for protection. He saw nothing outside but the empty streets, the night lit by torch light outside houses, the barks of dogs and cooing of birds, and soft whispers of the wind were all that he heard. As he prepared to close the window, a small person in black appeared sitting in the tree near the window.

"Joffre, it is me" the stranger whispered.

Joffre nearly screamed in shock but covered his mouth so no one could hear him. The stranger lifted his hood, it was Francis. Why he had come to see his friend secretly late at night, Joffre did had no idea.

"Jesus Christ, what are you trying to do, scare me to death?" Joffre whispered angrily as he hid the knife away.

"Apologies my friend, I wanted to see you. I want to know how your first time went" Francis asked with a smirk on his face.

Joffre looked at Francis stunned, "How do you know about that?" he was wondering if he and his friends had spied on him when Cesare and he went to the brothel.

"I was on my way to visit my father with my brother Raphael. We passed by the brothel, I saw you and Cesare go in. I would have called out to you, but we did not have the time to stop for a minute. Now tell me, what was it like?" Francis really wanted to know.

"You want to know how it was." Joffre asked with a fiendish grin on his face "It-was-PARADISE" he whispered to Francis who could only imagine how amazing it must have been to have sex with a woman "Wait till the others hear about this, this is a story they will be dying to hear" Francis giggled.

Joffre urged his friend to keep his voice down, lest his mother hear them and they get busted. "Save it for tomorrow, you do not want to spoil the laughing and details just yet" he made Francis cross his heart, promising he would not tell the story to their other friends until tomorrow.

Outside the bedroom, the boys heard the sounds of footsteps outside coming down the hall. They remained motionless on the floor, breathing slowly, and waiting for whoever was outside to pass by. Joffre thought it was probably either his mother, one of his brothers, or maybe even his father wanting to have some private time with Vannozza.

"We will talk more about it later. You should go now before your parents learn you are gone. If we get busted, we will have more than our teacher's cane to worry about at our Latin lesson tomorrow" Joffre urged his friend to leave.

"Ah Latin class, I look forward to it" Francis said with awe.

Joffre looked at Francis bemused, "I thought you hated Latin" he said.

"No, I hate how our ancient teacher speaks it with that raspy old wretched voice of his. He also has the breath of an ass too" Francis stuck out his tongue in disgust at the thought. He and Joffre both laughed under their breaths.

"See you tomorrow Joffre, sleep well" Francis as he was about to go back to the tree, climb down it, and then make his way back home. The boys exchanged a handshake before Francis left. Joffre watched his friend from the window until he climbed down the tree and then vanished down a street into the night.

Joffre went back to bed again, hoping he would not have any more unexpected visitors for the night. Closing his eyes, images of Nezetta filled his thoughts, her sweet voice resounding in his head, heart, and ears. If he had a locket, it would be her portrait he would want to have in it. But being a Borgia he knew she would not be who his family would want him to spend the rest of his life with. Falling asleep, he whispered Nezetta's name as he dosed off a man.

**THE END**


	4. A Father's Request

**Fandom: The Borgias **

**Title: Nezetta **

**Rating: PG-13 **

**Author's note: This is the story of Joffre's first time with a woman before he gets married. I decided to add my own characters to give Joffre more spotlight than he got in season 1 of the show. Nezetta, Francis, Dominic, and Roberto are my own original characters. R&R and enjoy! **

**Chapter 1: Engagement of a Son **

**The Vatican **

"He is too young father!" the dashing cavalier Cesare Borgia, eldest son of the Pope of Rome, Alexander VI, objected in a serious matter of power and family preservation.

Cesare's father, the new heir to the throne of St. Peter's, though unable to deny his son's words were true could not deny that the subject of discussion was for the good of their family. Father and son were discussing the issue of marriage, and not just any marriage. It was the marriage for the youngest son of the Borgia clan, the barely pubescent Joffre.

"He is nearly thirteen-years old, on the verge of manhood!" Rodrigo fired back at his son.

"He has yet to feel the touch and pleasures of a woman's body, and who dare I ask is he to be betrothed to?" Cesare feverishly wanted to know. Not too long ago he and the rest of his family just saw their beloved sweet thirteen-year old Lucrezia married off to Giovanni Sforza, the lord of Pesaro. The man was of few talents and lesser charm, Cesare only hoped his little brother would not be engaged to woman of similar standing.

Rodrigo Borgia's mind was deep within his own thoughts as his eyes gazed into a flagon of wine before he took a sip of it. "You need not concern yourself with the matter of who our youngest son's hand will be given to; his happiness is my chief concern."

Cesare knew his father meant more than what he hid behind his benevolent masks "Who is Joffre to marry, father?" Cesare was more boldly persistent. There was no doubt his father cared deeply for him and his siblings, yet often their father's love compelled him to make serious errors, Lucrezia's marriage Cesare considered a major one.

Rodrigo knew he would have no peace of mind if he did not answer his son honestly "Sancia, the illegitimate daughter of the king Ferante's of Naples, is a promising and voluptuous choice-"

"Was her hand not promised to Juan?" Cesare cut his father off, shocked that such a dark Neapolitan beauty was to be bride of a child too young to have sex.

Pope Alexander rose from his seat at the dining table, placing one arm around his son's shoulders "You know your brother; he will either take the hand of a _legitimate_ princess or will do as he pleases. That is why I need your help my son. I have an imperative task for you." Cesare could only guess what his father was going to ask of him "I want you to take Joffre out, show him how to get a woman's pussy.

"Father please, can Joffre not marry until-"Alexander would hear no more objections from his son, hushing his son.

"You know the fragility of these arrangements, Joffre must marry and he must know how to perform the duties of a bridegroom upon his wedding night. I charge you with this responsibility, as my eldest and brightest son. Can I trust you with this duty, with the care and safety of your youngest brother?"

Cesare's eyes locked along with his father's, his family was always first and foremost. Although he sometimes disapproved of his father's opinions and actions, he knew the love he had for him and the faith he had in him was greater than he could understand. "I will not fail you or Joffre in this obligation father" Cesare swore to his father. Pope Alexander VI embraced his son, knowing within his bones that he could expect nonetheless than success from his first-born son and that his youngest would bravely endure the transition into manhood.

"Which reminds me, where is Joffre?" Rodrigo asked Cesare surprised that after discussing about the boy for hours, he did not know where his youngest son was.

"With his friends in the city if I am not mistaken" Cesare answered hardly sure himself; of course he was the same at Joffre's age and knew their father often scolded him for it.

"Find him, bring him back safely, and make sure that he is ready for tonight" Rodrigo instructed his son, "It is one he will never forget" he concluded forebodingly which made Cesare stop in his tracks for a minute as he was leaving his father's chamber to go out and find his lascivious little brother.

**Chapter 2: The young Devils of Rome **

Although he was often cuckolded and lives in the shadows of his elder brothers, Joffre, the youngest of the Borgia family, had an adventurous spirit and a sense of wonder of the world. Loyal to his family, he felt blessed and rapt that the titan of a father, whom he greatly revered was now head of the entire Christian world. Twelve-year old Joffre and his three best friends Francis, Dominic, and Roberto enjoyed being mischievous, catching bull fights, fencing, picking up girls, and exploring their home city. They earned the title "The Young Devils of Rome" for the troublemaking they were known to cause.

Roberto, a sneaky fourteen-year old with dark brown short hair and light blue eyes, often considered the unofficial leader of the group. He mostly concocted the deviously fun and often dangerously crazy schemes he and his friends engaged in. Today, Roberto and his friends talked about the one think that makes them break out in sweat and lose their ability to speak- girls. He tousled his friend Joffre's hair as the boys were hanging out near a cart selling fruit admiring two young girls watching a juggler from afar. The boys chowed down on some sweet pastries they bought earlier.

"Joffre, I see that fiery looking nymph with the black hair over there, she has an eye for you" Roberto teased his friend.

Joffre looked toward the young girl he spoke of; he winked at her and received only a startled look and what appeared to be a flattered smile.

"She wants you my friend, can you not tell?" Roberto pestered his friend again.

"She is easy on the eyes, I agree. She also has a fine ass-"

Joffre's friends laughed at his remark to which they all agreed to. Soon the girls left and the boys' passionate desires and fantasies left along with them. Roberto had a smirk on his face, Joffre and his friends knew he had something in mind whenever he had that sinister look.

"What do you have in mind this time?" the eleven-year old brown-haired blue-eyed Dominic asked eagerly, up for some daring deviant activity.

Roberto popped the last of his pastry into his mouth before he answered Dominic with his mouth full "You think those two young ones were beautiful? I have seen women so attractive that would make the queen of Spain jealous." Joffre, Dominic, and Francis snickered both at his statement and how his mouth sounded as he chewed.

"You ever fuck a girl before?" the green-eyed brown-haired Francis who was also the same age as Roberto, scoffed at him.

"More than you could even guess. I have even had the daughter of a papal guard myself" Roberto replied with that creepy handsome smile of his.

"Liar, you did not!" Dominic exclaimed unable to believe it.

"Hold your tongue" Joffre derided Roberto as he tried to hold back a laugh.

"I am not lying! I know how to make love to a woman and where the sexy ones can be found out. My brother has taken me six times already!" Roberto defended his statement.

Joffre poked fun at his friend "My brother Juan has known more women in more places" he knew his older brother's wanton reputation throughout the brothels of the city.

"This coming from the son of the so-called holy vicar of Christ" Francis laughed. "By the way Joffre, what is the name of his new bitch?"

"Watch your mouth and her name is Guilia Farnese for your information" Joffre replied sternly, he was not going to let anyone, friend or foe, slander his family.

"So where are these women you speak of?" Dominic asked Roberto a little giddy.

"There is only one way you will know. Come with me and I will show you the most gorgeous sight you will ever see" Roberto winked and grinned at his friends.

Intrigued to see some attractive naked women, the four boys followed Roberto's lead to a brothel his older brother had taken him to a few times. Each curious youth was filled with anticipation and apprehension. They knew they would have to be cautious when spying in on the activity inside the brothel. If the brothel owner or a customer caught them snooping around, they knew a whipping would be the punishment. Roberto led his friend down a back passageway to a window of the brothel where they could secretly peek into.

"This better be worth the risk of a whipping Roberto or you will find my sword in your belly" Francis warned his friend jokingly, hoping their secret "private show" will be as enjoyable as they hoped.

Roberto laughed "Trust me my friends, this will be one of the most amazing experiences of our lives. Soon you will all want to put your cocks to good use. Come on, the show is yet to begin." He led them to a circular window of a chamber within the brothel. Quietly they discreetly waited, and then a gorgeous twenty-five year old dark-haired hazel-eyed Spanish woman entered the chamber followed by an austere armed bearded gentleman who appeared to be in his forties.

**Chapter 3: Through a Boy's Eyes**

The boys looked in wonder as the young woman slowly began to remove her dress. The sight of her long slender back, full breasts and butt, and narrow waist made the boys start to break out in sweats as their eyes feasted upon the sexy image unraveling before them. Joffre felt his penis grow and become erect in his pants as he got a good look at the woman. Dominic started snickering.

"Joffre has a boner" Dominic tried whispering to Francis trying to keep his laughter under control.

Not to be outdone Joffre returned the joke with one of his own "Look who is talking, at least I am not the one whose fly is open" he giggled when Dominic fell for his prank.

Roberto hushed his friends to keep quiet so the prostitute and her client would not discover them. "Keep quiet and watch and you will see how the art of sex is done" he advised them.

The boys watched as the couple engaged in heated love making and sexual acts. The woman's sighs and moans of pleasure made them start to jack off and their fantasies wonder about women and how it felt to enter them. Joffre moved nearer to Roberto's side to get a better view.

"Look at her my friend, she is gorgeous. I could totally get with her, something you could never get" he nudged Joffre and ruffled his hair "You would likely lose your virginity to a sheep" he laughed quietly.

Joffre did not find his joke too funny "Is that so?" he asked with a stern tone in his voice.

"I swear by all the saints may they strike me down if I am lying" Roberto replied.

"Who the hell am I, Saint Agnes?" Joffre rhetorically asked "I could get a lover if I wanted to" he replied confidently.

Roberto almost busted out laughing at his friend's statement "You really think so?" he asked teasingly.

"Do not forget my friend, I am the son of the Pope, I have had princesses offered for my hand, yet I have not found the bride for me yet because-"

"He is too young to get neither pussy nor ass" Dominic snickered along with Francis. Joffre playfully flipped them both off and turned his attention back to Roberto.

"Like someone would want to marry a boy who plays with his sister's dolls" Roberto teased Joffre.

"Hey, first of all I do not _play_ with them, I either wed or bed them to my knight figures and sometimes I behead them. You try not having to be buttered up and coerced by an older sister" Joffre replied defensively. Dominic shushed them both and pointed to the window mouthing "look." Joffre and Roberto turned their attention back to the window and caught the couple engaged in the rear entry sexual position. The four boys' eyes were affixed to the scene, the woman's moans of pleasure and the man's grunting stirring their own young sexual interests. Joffre noticed the bulge in his pants, his prick fully erect as he thought how amazing a woman's body feels. Engrossed in a full fuck, the couple did not notice the young boys watching them. The woman facing toward another direction of the room was too absorbed in the pleasure to look their way. Unbeknownst to the boys, a small brown stray Terrier approached behind them. Curious, the dog crept closer to the boys who did not hear its quiet footsteps. The terrier began barking both to get attention and out of curiosity. The dog's bark nearly made the boys leap out of their skins in surprise and caught the attention on the couple in the middle of having sex. Joffre turned away to see where the bark came from too late, the woman's startled eyes met his in that instant. She shrieked in fear seeing the young boy laying eyes on her nude body. When her client's eyes met Joffre's, anger brewed in the man's face as he reached for a nearby pitcher and hurled it toward the window.

"Show is over, run!" Joffre quickly warned his friends to run just as the pitcher crashed through the window.

"Filthy sneaky little devils!" the client railed in anger "You will all need new asses after I have finished with you perverted little rats! Guards! Guards!" cried the man as he rushed to get dressed.

The boys ran as the echoing shouts and footsteps of guards followed closely in hot pursuit. They were going to have to rely on their streetwise senses and tricks in order to evade their pursuers.

"This is another dangerous bind you have gotten us into Roberto" Joffre cynically berated him.

"Finicky are we, save your words for when we are not running for our lives" Roberto replied in between breaths.

"There they are!" the middle-aged client pointed the boys out "Capture those filthy spying heathens!" he commanded his guards.

**Chapter 3**

**The Roman Chase **

The boys scaled the walls of a bath house to throw their pursuers off their trail, yet they were still hot on their heels. They needed to put their young wits band tricks into play to save their skins. Nimbly making their way over the red-tiled roof of the bath house, Joffre felt a loose one somewhere in the roof's center. An idea soon popped into Joffre's head. He hustled his friends quickly behind a chimney.

"Stay down and keep quiet, I have an idea. If it does not work RUN" Joffre instructed his friends before going to face the guards and try to execute his risky plan.

Two guards drew their swords as Joffre faced them with both courage and fear. The guards slyly closed in upon Joffre as ravenous merciless wolves upon a cornered defenseless stag. Joffre knew either his plan had to work or he would meet a whip against his back. Cautiously moving left in right watching the guards' movements closely, he hoped to get one or both of them on the spot that he wanted. Joffre stood a small distance behind where the loose tile was and acted as though he was outnumbered. One of the guards charged in for the kill, the loose roof tile gave way under him including some others making a great hole in the roof through which he fell down into the bath house. Having fallen into the woman's baths, the women bathing were scared and appalled as they threw cake soap, bowls, and towels at the guard as he tried to get out of the steamy bath water.

Joffre's plan worked and he laughed that it succeeded, yet he and his friends were not out of trouble just yet for the other guards were hot on their tails. Leaping from rooftop to rooftop the boys came to a standstill when they came in front of two buildings too far to leap between with only a clothesline as a crossing between them.

"I do not suppose you have another plan, would you?" Francis asked Joffre nervously jerking his thumb behind them as the guards were catching up with them.

"How does crossing the damn clothesline for our lives sound to you?" Joffre asked back as he quickly started walking across the rope looking down at his feet, arms outstretched to help him keep his balance. "Left, right, left right, left, right" he repeated to himself keeping the same pattern with each step until he crossed over to the other rooftop. _My God, Roberto's athletic skills really paid off _Joffre thought to himself in disbelief that the free-running and athletic skills he and Roberto practiced together were useful. The others were not far behind as they started crossing along the rope too as quickly and carefully as they could.

The pursuing guards followed suit, hesitant at first yet determined to capture Joffre and his friends. Unknowingly they had taken the bait as Joffre suspected they would. The guards who had dared to cross on the clothesline were halfway near to the rooftop of the other building when Joffre pulled a dagger from his trousers.

"Have a nice fall!" Joffre called out to the guards as he cut the clothesline. Some of the guards fell down into the middle of the street along with piles of laundry while two other who held on to the line swung into the wall of the building they crossed from. Joffre and his friends saved their laughter for the moment.

The boys were still on the run until they came to the rooftop of a brewery, below them four barrels of wine stood, to their backs the pursuing guards closing in on them. They knew it was either jump or be flogged.

"Bet you we can make it" Francis said to Joffre confident. Joffre could see between the barrels and the guards nearing in that it was now or never.

"Six ducats say we cannot" Joffre wagered.

"Twelve" Roberto staked.

"Make it twenty" Dominic gambled.

"You are on!" Joffre accepted before vaulting down to the middle wine-filled barrel. His friends following after him laughing, yelling, and screaming. The impact was wet, tasty, and strong. None of the boys surfaced to take a breath until they were sure the guards had been thrown off their trail and left to search elsewhere.

Joffre and his friends emerged from the barrels soaked in a brew from Valencia. This escape had to be one of their most risky and ridiculous yet. They quickly leaped out of the barrels before they would have to elude the brewery owner's lash and stopped at a public fountain to clean their faces and hair.

Dominic nudged Joffre's shoulder "You lose, pay up" he displayed an open hand to his friend, wanting the money he bet and won.

Joffre foraged through his pockets and luckily had some extra ducats, a gift from Juan, to pay Dominic "It was luck" Joffre cynically teased.

"Just count your blessings it was not a pack of rabid dogs we jumped down to" Roberto joked.

"That was a very sweet escape I believe" Francis interposed to the laughter of his friends.

"Bittersweet would be more appropriate way to describe it" spoke an unseen yet familiar voice, one which Joffre and his friends knew all too well. The turned in the direction of a neighing horse and before them was Joffre's elder brother Cesare. Joffre was glad and scared to see him at the moment.

"Greeting Cesare, how are you?" Joffre asked acting as innocent as possible to save his skin.

"I am not the one who took an unexpected dip that is for certain" Cesare teased his little brother as drops of wine fell from his damp clothes "Now that you boys are done disturbing the peace for today, Joffre, father told me to find you. He wants to speak to you.'

Joffre hoped his father did not learn he and Francis secretly hid a mouse in their Latin teacher's bag after their lesson yesterday. Whatever the reason, Joffre had to bid his friends farewell for the day.

"See you for fencing lessons tomorrow" Francis yelled to Joffre as he and Cesare rode off on his black steed.

"Come by next time and smoke hemp with me" Roberto shouted and laughed.

"Invite me over again soon, I would like to see Lucrezia again" Dominic winked and laughed along with Francis and Roberto.

"So little brother, what adventure did you and your disciples have today where you survived smelling of wine?" Cesare asked interested to know.

"It is a long story Cesare" Joffre answered his brother as he shook his head to get the wine and water out of his hair "Just do not tell mother or father" he made his brother swear. They both laughed and continued talking on the way home.

**Chapter 4**

**A Father's Request**

As soon as they arrived home, Joffre took a quick bath and put on a fresh set of clothes, so that his father would not see and smell where he had been earlier today. He still did not know why his father wanted to see him so urgently and Cesare did not reveal a thing. He only told his younger brother that he owed everything to their father and that he needed to speak to his youngest son about a very important matter. Cesare and Joffre went to the private chamber of their father, where he was waiting for them to arrive. The guards at the door allowed them in as soon as they approached the door. Cesare and Joffre looked around the chamber, yet their father was not there.

"Where is father, Cesare?" Joffre asked curious why he was not where he said he would be to greet them.

Cesare smiled slightly and snickered "I know father, he is always full of surprises. Be patient little Joffre, father should be here soon" he ruffled his younger brother's red hair. Cesare knew their father specifically said he wanted to talk to Joffre alone, now it was his time to go. "Little brother I must be on my way, father asked to see you in private" he hugged his little brother before turning to leave.

"What happens if father-"Joffre began worried why Cesare was suddenly leaving him so soon.

"He will be here soon brother. Patience, it is you he wishes to speak to" Cesare playfully punched Joffre in the shoulder "Be good little brother, do not do anything I would not do" he parted with a smirk and a wink as he exited the papal chamber.

"Where is the fun in that?" Joffre asked annoyed. There was nothing more he hated than not being able to do anything. _I bet Lucrezia did not have to wait like this when father last talked to her of something important _Joffre thought bitterly.

The young boy walked around the chamber of his father, a place he had not seen very often. The place where his father wrote, strategized, and spoke with others in private. He stood in the office where the lord of the globe and defender of the Christian faith privately took care of the security of Rome and the whole Catholic world. Before him was the desk where his father struggled and negotiated with the rest of Europe, augmented the rise of their family, and decided the fate of kings and empires alike. The ornate grand chair called to young Joffre almost as Satan lured Eve in the Garden of Eden.

Joffre slowly and hesitantly walked to his father's desk. He kept his eyes open to every door for any sign of movement and his ears to the slightest sound. He was astounded to be this close to the chair his proud brave father sits in. He knew he should not sit in such a holy and high seat of power, yet the opportunity to sit in the chair at the desk of the most powerful man in the world was a dream any son of noble ambitious rank would dream of- for Joffre it was reality. Slowly he reached his hand out toward the armrest of the chair, pulling it back from the desk enough to give him some room to sit at his father's desk. Letters, maps, decrees, and books were strewn about the table. It was enough to drive a twelve-year old boy mad. How his father handled so many crucial responsibilities and duties was beyond Joffre's comprehension.

Joffre could not help but feel powerful and bold sitting in his father's chair. With his head held high, Joffre sat upright in the chair. Envisioning cardinals, vassals, women, and soldiers before him, the young boy pretended to be a triumphant king.

"Behold, I am Joffre Borgia, king of Rome! Bow before your king!" he boasted proudly in the chamber, keeping a sharp eye out if anyone were to enter the chamber and his ears open lest anyone heard him.

"Hail to the king" a rich powerful voice responded breaking the silence of the room. Joffre's head jerked in the direction of the voice. He saw his father standing in front of a closed side door of the chamber, arms crossed, smiling at his youngest son. His father's sudden appearance scared Joffre slightly.

"Father" Joffre rose up from the chair quickly surprised his father had been watching him while he was sitting in a prestigious seat. Alexander took his place in the chair.

Alexander Borgia laughed at his son's boyish imitation of a powerful leader. "Did I frighten you, my son?" Alexander asked Joffre opening his arms out to embrace his son.

Joffre embraced his father who also kissed him. He knew his son to be a quiet and gentle person, much like his sister Lucrezia. A curious, caring, and innocent youth which Alexander knew would soon have to be shattered and shown through the door of manhood and the reality of a cruel and wicked world.

"I have asked to see you my boy. We have important things to discuss" Alexander wanted to remain on subject of what he wanted his son to know and do. He looked into his son's charming green eyes, having a youth of such a tender age loose his virginity nearly pained him, yet he would not put it off nor deny his son the experience of putting his seed inside a woman "My son, you know your beloved sister has made her marital vows- for the family, for God, and for Rome. Now I must- If only you were a few years older" Alexander nearly could not let the very words pass his lips.

Joffre began to suspect what his father was trying to ask of him; he knew what his father meant and what he hoped for. "Father you must not be scared to ask anything of me. You know I would do anything for you" he knelt before his father and clasped his hands looking into Alexander's eyes with loyalty and perception.

"My dearest son, you will be thirteen-years old soon, a man, and with manhood comes knowledge of courtship. As your sister has done, you too must marry, and soon my boy" Alexander told his son. Pride, pity, fear, and love all filling the rim of his heart to bursting.

Joffre was tongue-tied; he did not know what to say. His father wanted him to marry as his sister had just been. He had yet to feel a woman's worth, how to take ones virginity, he stood silent and afraid. "Father I- I do not think I-"Joffre found himself enveloped in his father's arms.

"Pardon my hopes and dreams for you Joffre. Ever since your birth such deeds have always been expected of you, your brothers and sister. If I had not sworn my lifetime service to Christ and the church, life for us would be anything but what we have lived with." Alexander looked Joffre in the eye passionately, with tears welling in his eyes "You are my youngest son. You are a Borgia; you are destined to carry on our family name. Tell me you understand and agree to this duty" Alexander looked at his son, his eyes deep with hopefulness that his son knew what he was asking of him and that he would not disappoint him.

Joffre knew to refuse his father and to decline what was asked and expected of him would be a grave insult to his father and family. He loved and feared his father too much to refuse to do whatever he requested of him. "I understand father" Joffre nodded and smiled slightly. His father embraced him again. In the back of his mind Joffre thought _Dear God, what have I made promise to?_

"Now about women, tonight you are going to have cravings, sexual cravings. The time has come for you to enter a woman; to enter into manhood" Alexander told Joffre "It is true, sex is a gift of the Lord, reserved for marriage. But in order to have it with a woman, you must know _how_ it is to be done."

Somewhat embarrassed, Joffre had seen an example of the act with his own eyes earlier today. Now that he realized he would have to perform the act himself, emotions of excitement and nervousness "Tell me what to do father, I do not know what-"Alexander calmed his son down, knowing the subject was difficult and much for a young inexperienced child his age to understand.

"That is why I have requested Cesare to see that you learn how to transfer your seed into a woman and make children. You are a seed yet to grow my son" Alexander ruffled his son's hair.

"Father, if I were a man born with half your charisma, courage, and intelligence. I would be blessed truly" Joffre smiled for a minute and then it soon faded "Can it not wait until I am older perhaps?" He asked starting to become reluctant about the thought of having sex for the first time.

"You will not put this off Joffre. This is a lesson every boy learns to become a man. You will learn to penetrate a woman or I shall- see that your fencing lessons will not continue or let you run around the city with those rascal friends of yours" Alexander swore.

Joffre knew his father was a man of his word and it would be futile to refuse and disobey him. There was no greater manipulator he knew than his father. The only question pressing on the boy's mind was when and where would he go to have his cherry broken.

"When and where father?" Joffre asked knowing he had no choice but to honor his father's wish and meet his rite of passage as only a Borgia would.

"Tonight" Alexander replied "After supper at your mother's villa. Cesare will see you safely to a brothel he has frequently been a regular to. Take heed of his advice, speak when spoken to, now this will be your first time, but the experience will be the sweetest and most powerful one you shall ever have. Remember this, and I say this to you as a father, a man who does not know how to make love to a woman and produce children is _not_ really a man" Alexander made it abundantly clear once more that cowardice or failure were unacceptable options. He kissed his youngest child on the forehead "Now go my son, your mother will be expecting your presence at supper. Cesare will see you to the brothel afterward. Remember what I told you."

Joffre embraced his father "Do not worry father, I will remember and do as I am told" he reassured him.

"God be with you my son" Alexander returned his son's hug "When tonight is over, you will return to the Borgia house a man."

"I will make you proud father" Joffre promised before leaving his father's chamber.

**Chapter 5**

**Last Supper of Boyhood **

That evening, Joffre and his two older brothers dined at the house of their mother, Vannozza dei Cattanei, in the Piazza della Giudecca. The sharp-witted, gorgeous, brunette Vannozza knew what her youngest child would be introduced to tonight; she had dealt with the situation both with Cesare and Juan. She knew that after tonight her youngest son would enter the house of prostitutes a child and leave a man. There was nothing she could do except give her youngest her blessing. During the course of the dinner, Vannozza hoped Christ would protect her little boy and guide him well in this ritual where his virginity would be broken and he would be ready to take on the responsibilities expected of him from his father.

Knowing this was an important night for Joffre, Vannozza wanted a well-prepared dinner made in honor of her youngest son before he went to his rite of manhood. Tonight's dinner menu included oven roasted chicken, Joffre's personal favorite, rye bread, soup, herb-roasted potato, and red wine. Vannozza always loved having her three handsome, loyal, and brave sons dine with her. As the family ate, laughed, and talked Joffre was pleased to have been able to have good quality time with his brothers and mother before Cesare would take him to the brothel. Juan was particularly pleased that little Joffre was going to enter into manhood tonight.

Juan pulled Joffre close to him, his lips nearly an inch away from his ear. A little tipsy and happy for his little brother, Juan imparted some advice to Joffre, which made the boy lift a skeptical eyebrow, giggle, and gasp.

"Remember little brother you must put your member inside the lady and mix it-"Juan connected his thumb and forefinger in a circle, signifying the lady's vagina. The stuck in a finger from his other hand in and out, representing the penis. Joffre started to blush tried to hold back a laugh as he pictured doing the act and watched Juan demonstrate it.

Their mother was not so amused by the act, "Juan! I will not allow such filthy carnal displays shown at this table, leave your little brother alone for Christ's sakes" Vannozza was nearly red in the face with anger.

Juan knew his mother well; she was a lioness and not a woman to be trifled with. His heated temper began to subside; Juan apologized for his vile tongue and kept his mouth shut.

Cesare seeing the mood of the room start to take a bitter turn. He did not want his younger brother's celebratory feast to end with a sour taste. Filling his goblet to the rim with wine, Cesare lifted it high in the air "I would love to propose a toast to our little Joffre on this night he will become a man. Tonight he will cross the threshold of childhood and become a proper man. We honor you Joffre, child of our family, our darling boy!"

"To our little brother Joffre" Cesare, Juan, and their mother raised their goblets praising Joffre on his night. The young boy proud, touched, and humbled by the honor his family showed him, could only imagine what he was in store for tonight. All of a sudden Joffre burped after taking his last bite of food.

"Sounds like your appetite is sated Joffre" Cesare remarked with a smirk.

"Soon another one will be whetted" Juan added, chuckling as he refilled his goblet.

Vannozza gave Juan a cold stare "Watch your tongue Juan" she warned him again.

Cesare knew the hour was near and that it was about time he and Joffre left for the brothel. "Come little brother, it is time" he winked and smiled.

Vannozza kissed Joffre on the cheeks and forehead "Be safe, good, and wise my son. If any woman comes here carrying your child, she will not be the only one you have to fear" she cautioned her son.

"Yes mother" Joffre knew his mother would tear his hide if he actually got a girl pregnant.

Vannozza turned to Cesare as he was about to don his cape "Cesare, take care of your little brother. If you fail to bring him home alive and well- I will kill you myself" she kissed her eldest son, entrusting he would take good care of his little brother, lest she would vent her anger on him. "Do not get any vulgar ideas either" Vannozza added, knowing Cesare like Juan usually reveled with prostitutes.

Juan chuckled at Cesare's misfortune.

Vannozza looked at Juan sternly "That goes for you too Juan. Now Joffre, off with you."

Juan pulled Joffre close for a bear hug and tousled his hair. "Take care little brother, remember what I told you. Watch out for the _really _beautiful ones, they will eat you alive" he laughed as his little brother looked at him bemused.

"Oh shut up" Joffre jokingly brushed his brother off before putting on his coat and cap.

"Come little brother, let us go before we are late" Cesare urged Joffre.

Waving goodnight to his mother and brother Juan, Joffre knew when he entered the walls of his mother's villa again; he would come in as a man, not a boy. As he and Cesare mounted their horses outside of the villa, Joffre inhaled slowly and nervously

**Chapter 6**

**Sight of a Milanese Angel**

**Author's note: Hope you've enjoyed the story so far. If you love it and my characters and wish me to write any more stories involving them, I would be happy to do so. Also don't hesitate to offer suggestions. Enjoy this chapter!**

Cesare and Joffre rode to the brothel. The anticipation and anxiety churning inside Joffre, yet he was looking forward to the experience, the wonders, pleasures, and secrets of a woman's body. He did not know if he would perform the sex position he and his friends witnessed earlier today, for he knew this was his first time and there is much to the art of love in attracting, keeping, and deceiving a woman romantically. As soon as they approached the front entrance of the brothel, Joffre felt a knot in his throat and stopped dead in his tracks after he and his brother dismounted their horses.

Cesare saw his little brother was nervous, he knew the feeling his first time with a woman too. "Do not fret little Joffre, there is nothing to it."

"If it is not that hard, then why is so much trouble made of the art?" Joffre asked thinking there had to be more to the art of sex than producing children.

Ceasre smiled and chuckled "You will see for yourself" he replied as he led his little brother in.

The two walked into the brothel. It was a large two-story building with a parlor and numerous brothel chambers. It had many varying smells which Joffre could not really distinguish, yet the troublesome weight of nervousness lifted from him a little bit. Once they entered, they found the brothel owner at a small candle-lit table near a window writing something on a sheet of paper. The brothel owner was a olive-skinned woman of medium height with dark eyes and a brunette. She had a slender beautiful neck which caught Cesare's attention for a quick but alluring moment. She looked to be in her late-twenties and judging by her complexion, she looked like a Neapolitan.

The brothel owner looked Cesare in the eye, the serious, cold yet captivating look on his handsome dark face. In that instant she took an immediate dislike to him. "Go now, off with you now! This is no assassin's brawling drunkard hole, thank you!" she brushed Cesare off turning her attention back to what she was writing.

"Hold your peace my dear" Cesare replied "We are here for the young lord" he urged Joffre forward. "We will also pay handsomely" he added.

The owner's mood took a brighter turn as she rose out of her chair "My apologies, I meant no disrespect. It is our pleasure to serve you my little lord. What would be the young lord's desire be?" she asked happily.

Joffre nervously looked between the brothel owner's eyes and the floor. His shyness was starting to get the better of him. He was at a loss for words as he drew a quick look at Cesare and back at the bemused brothel owner, her eyes fixed on Joffre, waiting for an answer.

"It is his first time, nothing congenial much" Cesare told the owner with a devilishly handsome smile on his face.

The owner arranged for six of her most attractive young girls to be presented for Joffre. Each of the six beauties hailed from different European nations, their beauty varied, and showing not so much as two of them were from the same land. The first girl the owner recommended looked to be about sixteen-years old, with red-gold hair, blue eyes; she was also short and plump.

"Something of Florentine blood perhaps? Something fresh maybe, delicate, common?" the owner pointed to another lady with a pale complexion, large nose, small green eyes, and compressed lips.

Cesare looked at the girls skeptically "Somewhat plump and curvy is she not? Would not know he has done_ it_, will he?" Cesare nudged Joffre's shoulder "Would not know he has done_ it" _he chuckled before taking a sip of wine out of a glass the brothel owner kindly offered him.

The owner selected another prostitute for Joffre's consideration. She was about the same age as Joffre with curly brownish red hair, demure black eyes, short nose, and rosy lips.

"This one is a Milanese beauty with more body. Yet she bears a resemblance to one of the Graces herself" the owner praised her young beauty "Sweet-tempered she is too" she winked at Joffre.

Joffre was taken by this girl with reddish brown shiny hair and sweet face. The girl's eyes focused only on her feet, it was obvious she was probably nervous. She looked up for a minute and unexpectedly was face to face with Joffre. Joffre smiled slightly at her hoping to alleviate both her anxiety and his. The girl returned the smile before looking back down at the floor. Joffre knew this was the woman he would wish to lose his virginity to.

Thinking Joffre was uninterested in the previous girl, the brothel owner quickly offered up another girl who looked to be about twenty-years old. "This Neapolitan youth is fresh from the soil of Naples."

Joffre's eyes still focused on the younger girl who returned the small smile he had gave her. The girl's pink gown set off her dark gentle eyes and fiery hair in an attractive but shy way. To Joffre she appeared as a Greek goddess, sensual, enigmatic, and lovely. His heart skipped a beat for a moment then started beating again.

"She will be excellent" Joffre said suddenly pointing to the girl he had just become infatuated with.

Cesare looked at the choice his little brother had made "Patience little brother, no need to choose so hastily. It is a very crucial decision. Why not look at the other-"

"She will be just fine" Joffre cut his brother off with a strong tone of voice, making it clear that he had made his decision.

"You will not be displeased, I promise you" the brothel owner assured Joffre. "Nezetta, go and get prepared" she instructed the young girl.

_Nezetta_ Joffre thought, he liked the sound of her name.

Now that Joffre had made his choice, the price of his younger brother's innocence was to be settled Cesare knew. "How much will you charge, then?" he asked the brothel owner.

The owner leaned in on Cesare's ear, "Five thousand ducats" she said devilishly and sweetly.

Cesare drew back away from the owner in shock "Jesus Christ! I could buy a fraction of the whores of Damascus for that, not to mention their ladies-in-waiting!" he railed at the owner.

"We are not in Damascus, wherever in God's name that is" the owner shot back at him with attitude.

Cesare thought of his little brother's happiness and the promises he made to his parents. "Very well, sweetheart, it is done, but the girl had better fuck him like Aphrodite with her vagina ablaze, or you and I will have words!" he warned her. Cesare turned to Joffre "Enjoy the pleasure little brother" he winked at Joffre before leaving him to Nezetta.

Nezetta smiled at Joffre, the warmth of it made Joffre's heart flutter and his worries diminish. "Are you ready to become a man?" she asked in a low yet beautiful resounding voice that was soothing to Joffre's ears.

Joffre smiled back and silently nodded. Nezetta led him down a narrow hallway into a small bedroom. Nezetta glided behind a screen to undress.

"It is kind of your brother to do this for you, your entry into manhood" Nezetta said as she undressed.

"It is, he is the best brother anyone could have" Joffre answered, feeling awfully nervous and giddy.

Nezetta emerged from behind the small screen, naked. Her body was smooth, unblemished, and olive-toned. Joffre felt his heart swell as his penis hardened. What he and his friends observed earlier the same day had turned him on. Now, he knew how it really felt to see a nude woman for real. Her young physique filled him with pleasure.

"Will you not take your clothes off?" Nezetta asked eyeing Joffre's codpiece imagining what was beneath it.

A question pressed on Joffre's mind that he could not help to ask Nezetta. "Are you somewhat young to be- a whore" he carefully chose his tone when the word passed his lips.

Nezetta understood his question, not many men she had had cared to even ask why a girl of her age worked in a brothel. "It is a life I have fallen into. My father disowned me because my mother had an affair with another man. Cast me out into the streets. Thankfully, kind lady found me. She raised me and employed me here" Nezetta explained, she noticed Joffre became awkwardly silent hoping he did not offend her by asking why she was a prostitute. Nezetta walked toward Joffre, placed a hand on his hair, running her fingers through it and kissed him on the lips.

"Do you find me beautiful Joffre Borgia?" Nezetta asked with that smile that Joffre grew to like.

"You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. You-"Joffre was cut off when Nezetta placed a finger upon his lips, stilling his mouth.

"What do I arouse then, Joffre Borgia?" Nezetta asked stroking his shoulders. The boy was instantly hypnotized by her alluring black eyes.

"Desire for the flesh" Joffre answered, words he had heard from his friends and Juan.

"Then let me see if you own up to your legendary family name" Nezetta massaged his shoulders as she slowly drew closer to him, their lips only a few inches away from each other. "Be calm and enjoy the pleasure, yes?" Nezetta asked planting a sweet peck on his cheek.

"Yes" Joffre answered, now feeling hornier than he previously was.

Nezetta started to slowly unbutton Joffre's doublet and then slipped it off his young body. The sight of his bare chest sent a wave of exhilarating joy throughout it. She moved her hands down to his codpiece. She removed it and Joffre's belt. He liked the soft touch of her hands. Lowering down his trousers and underwear, Nezetta encircled her hand around his hard penis. Now Joffre was naked too, somewhat trembling. Smiling back at Nezetta, Joffre then hugged her close and kissed her on the mouth. They rubbed each other's bodies, even kissing one another's nipples.

"You are very handsome, Joffre. A beautiful young man" Nezetta said stroking his penis and chest.

Joffre began to blush "Thank you, you are very lovely too" he smiled and brushed her sensitive pretty nipples with his fingers. Nezetta loved how gentle he was with her.

"Shall we retire to bed, my lord?" Nezetta whispered to Joffre sweetly.

Joffre nodded _yes _as he followed Nezetta to the bed. She laid herself out upon the bed in her nude beauty. She appeared as Aphrodite resting on a seashell, her loveliness was breath taking. Nezetta's hairless gleaming slit mesmerized Joffre as she opened her legs for Joffre to enter her. Joffre laid down on top of Nezetta, the touch of her body against his relaxed him; hers was warm to the touch. She held Joffre's body above hers and gently rubbed his butt, he could feel her pushing him down faintly. That instant, Joffre felt his twelve-year old penis slide simply and softly into Nezetta's thirteen-year old vagina. In that moment, all for 5,000 ducats, his virginity was gone forever.

"You are a man now" Nezetta kissed Joffre on the lips "Remember to relax and enjoy" she reminded Joffre.

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Joffre began to thrust his hips. The indulgence consumed Joffre as he spurted his young sperm into Nezetta's vagina. The two children kissed each other full on the lips, their tongues exploring each other's mouths.

"You are doing excellent" Nezetta said between breaths, enjoying Joffre slowly moving his cock back and forth inside her. "Yes, yes, Joffre," Nezetta gasped with pleasure. "Jesus Christ, this feels wonderful. You are doing well, do not stop!"

Joffre felt proud he lasted for about four strokes and loved how it felt to fuck a woman. He truly owned up to the prowess, name, and vigor of his family. He did not do badly for his first try.

Nezetta laughed a little and kissed him "Not bad at all, you did not move too fast, otherwise you would have slipped out" she drew Joffre's head closer for another sweet wet kiss "Please, do it again" she asked. Joffre was more than happy to oblige.

They continued having sex; Joffre loved the feel of Nezetta's breasts against his chest. Completely lost in the sensual ecstasy, Joffre buried his head in her hair and neck, kissing and licking up from her neck to her lips. He continued fucking Nezetta with short slow thrusts. Both of their adolescent bodies gleamed with sweat. Joffre now understood why his friends and family loved sex, why it was so important, and most of all how it is done and the feeling of it. He lasted for five minutes before he ejaculated inside Nezetta for the second time.

_Good God that was wonderful! _Joffre thought as he finished Cumming and slid his penis out of her. Flipping over on to the damp sweat soaked bed sheet, he lied next to Nezetta, and both were breathing hard after finishing. The children looked at each other in silence, both smiled at each other and started to giggle a little bit.

"My God, that was beautiful!" Nezetta said as she pulled Joffre toward her for a final kiss, their legs and bodies touching each other one more time. Joffre would savor the taste of Nezetta's lips for as long as he lived. The first woman he had sex with, who exposed him to the pleasures of a woman's body and the power and exhilaration of sex.

After having their last kiss, Joffre and Nezetta started to get dressed. As they were finishing, a knock was heard pounding on the door.

"Have you finished in there little brother?" Cesare's voice called "Still alive in there" he joked.

"Yes, come in and behold your new brother, no longer a boy, but a man" Nezetta answered proudly winking at Joffre. He smiled back at her.

Cesare and the brothel owner walked into the bedroom. Cesare hugged Joffre and tousled his wet disheveled hair.

"Nicely done little Joffre. I am proud to see you honoring the family name and tradition. Father especially will be proud when he hears about this. So tell me, how was it?"

"It was- Amazing" Joffre said ecstatic looking at Nezetta.

Cesare turned toward Nezetta, "Tell me my dove, and how was my younger brother in bed?"

Nezetta looked at Cesare shyly "He has the strength of a bull, truly a Borgia. He is grace itself" Nezetta smiled at Joffre.

Cesare handed a pouch full of money to the brothel owner "As agreed, 5,000 ducats, my dove."

The brothel owner gladly took the pouch and winked at Cesare, "It was a pleasure doing business with you. Please, come back any time" she winked at Cesare who gave a small smile in return.

Once the price was paid, Cesare and Joffre mounted their horses and rode back to their mother's house. Joffre knew his friends and the rest of his family would be anxious to know how his first time with a woman was. Certainly this was a night and an experience he would never forget. His virginity was gone forever, he now owned up to the reputation of the Borgia males.

**Chapter 7**

**Late Night Visitor**

**Author's note: Here is the last chapter of my fanfic for "The Borgias" I hope you've enjoyed reading it!**

When Joffre and Cesare arrived home, Vannozza surprisingly was still awake, she wanted to greet her youngest son's return, no longer a boy he was now a man. As soon as Joffre and Cesare enter the house, Vannozza kissed her youngest son on the forehead.

"My son . . . You are a man now" she embraced her boy with joyous tears welling in her eyes "You have made me proud and your father will be proud too." Joffre knew he father would of course want to know how his first time went very soon.

"Thank you mother" Joffre replied proud of himself.

"Get some rest son, you have your lessons tomorrow" Vannozza urged her son upstairs "Have you forgotten something?" she asked Joffre expectantly.

Joffre giggled and gave his mother a kiss good night "Good night mother."

Cesare pulled Joffre in for a bear hug and tousled his hair "Sleep well little brother. Do not invite women secretly to your room now" he teased Joffre.

"Oh shut up. Good night Cesare" Joffre replied jokingly.

Joffre went to bed, yet he did not fall asleep quickly. The unforgettable amazing experience he just had tonight changed him physically and mentally. He was now a man in the eyes of all who knew him, though he still had a lot of growing up to do.

He lied awake in his bed thinking of Nezetta, her touch, her kisses, how it felt to make love with her. Joffre enjoyed the feelings and pleasure sex gave him and prayed for a bride he could love and have intimate relations with. Now that he was a man, marriage was something he knew could happen for him at any given time, depending on the wishes and plans his father had for the Borgia family's ascension and security, as well as that of his papacy and the church. The hour was late and Joffre knew he would need his rest. Tomorrow he would need it in order to survive the four to six hours of school he had to endure. He closed his eyes and started to drift off to sleep. Soon, a low tapping sound was heard from outside his bedroom window. Joffre thought it was probably a bird or a knock on another house's door and disregarded it. The knock became a little louder and Joffre got out of bed quietly to see what was behind the knocking.

Slowly he opened the window, knowing the risk of assassin's or thieves were an ever present danger, he clutched a small knife Juan had given him for protection. He saw nothing outside but the empty streets, the night lit by torch light outside houses, the barks of dogs and cooing of birds, and soft whispers of the wind were all that he heard. As he prepared to close the window, a small person in black appeared sitting in the tree near the window.

"Joffre, it is me" the stranger whispered.

Joffre nearly screamed in shock but covered his mouth so no one could hear him. The stranger lifted his hood, it was Francis. Why he had come to see his friend secretly late at night, Joffre did had no idea.

"Jesus Christ, what are you trying to do, scare me to death?" Joffre whispered angrily as he hid the knife away.

"Apologies my friend, I wanted to see you. I want to know how your first time went" Francis asked with a smirk on his face.

Joffre looked at Francis stunned, "How do you know about that?" he was wondering if he and his friends had spied on him when Cesare and he went to the brothel.

"I was on my way to visit my father with my brother Raphael. We passed by the brothel, I saw you and Cesare go in. I would have called out to you, but we did not have the time to stop for a minute. Now tell me, what was it like?" Francis really wanted to know.

"You want to know how it was." Joffre asked with a fiendish grin on his face "It-was-PARADISE" he whispered to Francis who could only imagine how amazing it must have been to have sex with a woman "Wait till the others hear about this, this is a story they will be dying to hear" Francis giggled.

Joffre urged his friend to keep his voice down, lest his mother hear them and they get busted. "Save it for tomorrow, you do not want to spoil the laughing and details just yet" he made Francis cross his heart, promising he would not tell the story to their other friends until tomorrow.

Outside the bedroom, the boys heard the sounds of footsteps outside coming down the hall. They remained motionless on the floor, breathing slowly, and waiting for whoever was outside to pass by. Joffre thought it was probably either his mother, one of his brothers, or maybe even his father wanting to have some private time with Vannozza.

"We will talk more about it later. You should go now before your parents learn you are gone. If we get busted, we will have more than our teacher's cane to worry about at our Latin lesson tomorrow" Joffre urged his friend to leave.

"Ah Latin class, I look forward to it" Francis said with awe.

Joffre looked at Francis bemused, "I thought you hated Latin" he said.

"No, I hate how our ancient teacher speaks it with that raspy old wretched voice of his. He also has the breath of an ass too" Francis stuck out his tongue in disgust at the thought. He and Joffre both laughed under their breaths.

"See you tomorrow Joffre, sleep well" Francis as he was about to go back to the tree, climb down it, and then make his way back home. The boys exchanged a handshake before Francis left. Joffre watched his friend from the window until he climbed down the tree and then vanished down a street into the night.

Joffre went back to bed again, hoping he would not have any more unexpected visitors for the night. Closing his eyes, images of Nezetta filled his thoughts, her sweet voice resounding in his head, heart, and ears. If he had a locket, it would be her portrait he would want to have in it. But being a Borgia he knew she would not be who his family would want him to spend the rest of his life with. Falling asleep, he whispered Nezetta's name as he dosed off a man.

**THE END**


	5. Last Supper of Boyhood

**Fandom: The Borgias **

**Title: Nezetta **

**Rating: PG-13 **

**Author's note: This is the story of Joffre's first time with a woman before he gets married. I decided to add my own characters to give Joffre more spotlight than he got in season 1 of the show. Nezetta, Francis, Dominic, and Roberto are my own original characters. R&R and enjoy! **

**Chapter 1: Engagement of a Son **

**The Vatican **

"He is too young father!" the dashing cavalier Cesare Borgia, eldest son of the Pope of Rome, Alexander VI, objected in a serious matter of power and family preservation.

Cesare's father, the new heir to the throne of St. Peter's, though unable to deny his son's words were true could not deny that the subject of discussion was for the good of their family. Father and son were discussing the issue of marriage, and not just any marriage. It was the marriage for the youngest son of the Borgia clan, the barely pubescent Joffre.

"He is nearly thirteen-years old, on the verge of manhood!" Rodrigo fired back at his son.

"He has yet to feel the touch and pleasures of a woman's body, and who dare I ask is he to be betrothed to?" Cesare feverishly wanted to know. Not too long ago he and the rest of his family just saw their beloved sweet thirteen-year old Lucrezia married off to Giovanni Sforza, the lord of Pesaro. The man was of few talents and lesser charm, Cesare only hoped his little brother would not be engaged to woman of similar standing.

Rodrigo Borgia's mind was deep within his own thoughts as his eyes gazed into a flagon of wine before he took a sip of it. "You need not concern yourself with the matter of who our youngest son's hand will be given to; his happiness is my chief concern."

Cesare knew his father meant more than what he hid behind his benevolent masks "Who is Joffre to marry, father?" Cesare was more boldly persistent. There was no doubt his father cared deeply for him and his siblings, yet often their father's love compelled him to make serious errors, Lucrezia's marriage Cesare considered a major one.

Rodrigo knew he would have no peace of mind if he did not answer his son honestly "Sancia, the illegitimate daughter of the king Ferante's of Naples, is a promising and voluptuous choice-"

"Was her hand not promised to Juan?" Cesare cut his father off, shocked that such a dark Neapolitan beauty was to be bride of a child too young to have sex.

Pope Alexander rose from his seat at the dining table, placing one arm around his son's shoulders "You know your brother; he will either take the hand of a _legitimate_ princess or will do as he pleases. That is why I need your help my son. I have an imperative task for you." Cesare could only guess what his father was going to ask of him "I want you to take Joffre out, show him how to get a woman's pussy.

"Father please, can Joffre not marry until-"Alexander would hear no more objections from his son, hushing his son.

"You know the fragility of these arrangements, Joffre must marry and he must know how to perform the duties of a bridegroom upon his wedding night. I charge you with this responsibility, as my eldest and brightest son. Can I trust you with this duty, with the care and safety of your youngest brother?"

Cesare's eyes locked along with his father's, his family was always first and foremost. Although he sometimes disapproved of his father's opinions and actions, he knew the love he had for him and the faith he had in him was greater than he could understand. "I will not fail you or Joffre in this obligation father" Cesare swore to his father. Pope Alexander VI embraced his son, knowing within his bones that he could expect nonetheless than success from his first-born son and that his youngest would bravely endure the transition into manhood.

"Which reminds me, where is Joffre?" Rodrigo asked Cesare surprised that after discussing about the boy for hours, he did not know where his youngest son was.

"With his friends in the city if I am not mistaken" Cesare answered hardly sure himself; of course he was the same at Joffre's age and knew their father often scolded him for it.

"Find him, bring him back safely, and make sure that he is ready for tonight" Rodrigo instructed his son, "It is one he will never forget" he concluded forebodingly which made Cesare stop in his tracks for a minute as he was leaving his father's chamber to go out and find his lascivious little brother.

**Chapter 2: The young Devils of Rome **

Although he was often cuckolded and lives in the shadows of his elder brothers, Joffre, the youngest of the Borgia family, had an adventurous spirit and a sense of wonder of the world. Loyal to his family, he felt blessed and rapt that the titan of a father, whom he greatly revered was now head of the entire Christian world. Twelve-year old Joffre and his three best friends Francis, Dominic, and Roberto enjoyed being mischievous, catching bull fights, fencing, picking up girls, and exploring their home city. They earned the title "The Young Devils of Rome" for the troublemaking they were known to cause.

Roberto, a sneaky fourteen-year old with dark brown short hair and light blue eyes, often considered the unofficial leader of the group. He mostly concocted the deviously fun and often dangerously crazy schemes he and his friends engaged in. Today, Roberto and his friends talked about the one think that makes them break out in sweat and lose their ability to speak- girls. He tousled his friend Joffre's hair as the boys were hanging out near a cart selling fruit admiring two young girls watching a juggler from afar. The boys chowed down on some sweet pastries they bought earlier.

"Joffre, I see that fiery looking nymph with the black hair over there, she has an eye for you" Roberto teased his friend.

Joffre looked toward the young girl he spoke of; he winked at her and received only a startled look and what appeared to be a flattered smile.

"She wants you my friend, can you not tell?" Roberto pestered his friend again.

"She is easy on the eyes, I agree. She also has a fine ass-"

Joffre's friends laughed at his remark to which they all agreed to. Soon the girls left and the boys' passionate desires and fantasies left along with them. Roberto had a smirk on his face, Joffre and his friends knew he had something in mind whenever he had that sinister look.

"What do you have in mind this time?" the eleven-year old brown-haired blue-eyed Dominic asked eagerly, up for some daring deviant activity.

Roberto popped the last of his pastry into his mouth before he answered Dominic with his mouth full "You think those two young ones were beautiful? I have seen women so attractive that would make the queen of Spain jealous." Joffre, Dominic, and Francis snickered both at his statement and how his mouth sounded as he chewed.

"You ever fuck a girl before?" the green-eyed brown-haired Francis who was also the same age as Roberto, scoffed at him.

"More than you could even guess. I have even had the daughter of a papal guard myself" Roberto replied with that creepy handsome smile of his.

"Liar, you did not!" Dominic exclaimed unable to believe it.

"Hold your tongue" Joffre derided Roberto as he tried to hold back a laugh.

"I am not lying! I know how to make love to a woman and where the sexy ones can be found out. My brother has taken me six times already!" Roberto defended his statement.

Joffre poked fun at his friend "My brother Juan has known more women in more places" he knew his older brother's wanton reputation throughout the brothels of the city.

"This coming from the son of the so-called holy vicar of Christ" Francis laughed. "By the way Joffre, what is the name of his new bitch?"

"Watch your mouth and her name is Guilia Farnese for your information" Joffre replied sternly, he was not going to let anyone, friend or foe, slander his family.

"So where are these women you speak of?" Dominic asked Roberto a little giddy.

"There is only one way you will know. Come with me and I will show you the most gorgeous sight you will ever see" Roberto winked and grinned at his friends.

Intrigued to see some attractive naked women, the four boys followed Roberto's lead to a brothel his older brother had taken him to a few times. Each curious youth was filled with anticipation and apprehension. They knew they would have to be cautious when spying in on the activity inside the brothel. If the brothel owner or a customer caught them snooping around, they knew a whipping would be the punishment. Roberto led his friend down a back passageway to a window of the brothel where they could secretly peek into.

"This better be worth the risk of a whipping Roberto or you will find my sword in your belly" Francis warned his friend jokingly, hoping their secret "private show" will be as enjoyable as they hoped.

Roberto laughed "Trust me my friends, this will be one of the most amazing experiences of our lives. Soon you will all want to put your cocks to good use. Come on, the show is yet to begin." He led them to a circular window of a chamber within the brothel. Quietly they discreetly waited, and then a gorgeous twenty-five year old dark-haired hazel-eyed Spanish woman entered the chamber followed by an austere armed bearded gentleman who appeared to be in his forties.

**Chapter 3: Through a Boy's Eyes**

The boys looked in wonder as the young woman slowly began to remove her dress. The sight of her long slender back, full breasts and butt, and narrow waist made the boys start to break out in sweats as their eyes feasted upon the sexy image unraveling before them. Joffre felt his penis grow and become erect in his pants as he got a good look at the woman. Dominic started snickering.

"Joffre has a boner" Dominic tried whispering to Francis trying to keep his laughter under control.

Not to be outdone Joffre returned the joke with one of his own "Look who is talking, at least I am not the one whose fly is open" he giggled when Dominic fell for his prank.

Roberto hushed his friends to keep quiet so the prostitute and her client would not discover them. "Keep quiet and watch and you will see how the art of sex is done" he advised them.

The boys watched as the couple engaged in heated love making and sexual acts. The woman's sighs and moans of pleasure made them start to jack off and their fantasies wonder about women and how it felt to enter them. Joffre moved nearer to Roberto's side to get a better view.

"Look at her my friend, she is gorgeous. I could totally get with her, something you could never get" he nudged Joffre and ruffled his hair "You would likely lose your virginity to a sheep" he laughed quietly.

Joffre did not find his joke too funny "Is that so?" he asked with a stern tone in his voice.

"I swear by all the saints may they strike me down if I am lying" Roberto replied.

"Who the hell am I, Saint Agnes?" Joffre rhetorically asked "I could get a lover if I wanted to" he replied confidently.

Roberto almost busted out laughing at his friend's statement "You really think so?" he asked teasingly.

"Do not forget my friend, I am the son of the Pope, I have had princesses offered for my hand, yet I have not found the bride for me yet because-"

"He is too young to get neither pussy nor ass" Dominic snickered along with Francis. Joffre playfully flipped them both off and turned his attention back to Roberto.

"Like someone would want to marry a boy who plays with his sister's dolls" Roberto teased Joffre.

"Hey, first of all I do not _play_ with them, I either wed or bed them to my knight figures and sometimes I behead them. You try not having to be buttered up and coerced by an older sister" Joffre replied defensively. Dominic shushed them both and pointed to the window mouthing "look." Joffre and Roberto turned their attention back to the window and caught the couple engaged in the rear entry sexual position. The four boys' eyes were affixed to the scene, the woman's moans of pleasure and the man's grunting stirring their own young sexual interests. Joffre noticed the bulge in his pants, his prick fully erect as he thought how amazing a woman's body feels. Engrossed in a full fuck, the couple did not notice the young boys watching them. The woman facing toward another direction of the room was too absorbed in the pleasure to look their way. Unbeknownst to the boys, a small brown stray Terrier approached behind them. Curious, the dog crept closer to the boys who did not hear its quiet footsteps. The terrier began barking both to get attention and out of curiosity. The dog's bark nearly made the boys leap out of their skins in surprise and caught the attention on the couple in the middle of having sex. Joffre turned away to see where the bark came from too late, the woman's startled eyes met his in that instant. She shrieked in fear seeing the young boy laying eyes on her nude body. When her client's eyes met Joffre's, anger brewed in the man's face as he reached for a nearby pitcher and hurled it toward the window.

"Show is over, run!" Joffre quickly warned his friends to run just as the pitcher crashed through the window.

"Filthy sneaky little devils!" the client railed in anger "You will all need new asses after I have finished with you perverted little rats! Guards! Guards!" cried the man as he rushed to get dressed.

The boys ran as the echoing shouts and footsteps of guards followed closely in hot pursuit. They were going to have to rely on their streetwise senses and tricks in order to evade their pursuers.

"This is another dangerous bind you have gotten us into Roberto" Joffre cynically berated him.

"Finicky are we, save your words for when we are not running for our lives" Roberto replied in between breaths.

"There they are!" the middle-aged client pointed the boys out "Capture those filthy spying heathens!" he commanded his guards.

**Chapter 3**

**The Roman Chase **

The boys scaled the walls of a bath house to throw their pursuers off their trail, yet they were still hot on their heels. They needed to put their young wits band tricks into play to save their skins. Nimbly making their way over the red-tiled roof of the bath house, Joffre felt a loose one somewhere in the roof's center. An idea soon popped into Joffre's head. He hustled his friends quickly behind a chimney.

"Stay down and keep quiet, I have an idea. If it does not work RUN" Joffre instructed his friends before going to face the guards and try to execute his risky plan.

Two guards drew their swords as Joffre faced them with both courage and fear. The guards slyly closed in upon Joffre as ravenous merciless wolves upon a cornered defenseless stag. Joffre knew either his plan had to work or he would meet a whip against his back. Cautiously moving left in right watching the guards' movements closely, he hoped to get one or both of them on the spot that he wanted. Joffre stood a small distance behind where the loose tile was and acted as though he was outnumbered. One of the guards charged in for the kill, the loose roof tile gave way under him including some others making a great hole in the roof through which he fell down into the bath house. Having fallen into the woman's baths, the women bathing were scared and appalled as they threw cake soap, bowls, and towels at the guard as he tried to get out of the steamy bath water.

Joffre's plan worked and he laughed that it succeeded, yet he and his friends were not out of trouble just yet for the other guards were hot on their tails. Leaping from rooftop to rooftop the boys came to a standstill when they came in front of two buildings too far to leap between with only a clothesline as a crossing between them.

"I do not suppose you have another plan, would you?" Francis asked Joffre nervously jerking his thumb behind them as the guards were catching up with them.

"How does crossing the damn clothesline for our lives sound to you?" Joffre asked back as he quickly started walking across the rope looking down at his feet, arms outstretched to help him keep his balance. "Left, right, left right, left, right" he repeated to himself keeping the same pattern with each step until he crossed over to the other rooftop. _My God, Roberto's athletic skills really paid off _Joffre thought to himself in disbelief that the free-running and athletic skills he and Roberto practiced together were useful. The others were not far behind as they started crossing along the rope too as quickly and carefully as they could.

The pursuing guards followed suit, hesitant at first yet determined to capture Joffre and his friends. Unknowingly they had taken the bait as Joffre suspected they would. The guards who had dared to cross on the clothesline were halfway near to the rooftop of the other building when Joffre pulled a dagger from his trousers.

"Have a nice fall!" Joffre called out to the guards as he cut the clothesline. Some of the guards fell down into the middle of the street along with piles of laundry while two other who held on to the line swung into the wall of the building they crossed from. Joffre and his friends saved their laughter for the moment.

The boys were still on the run until they came to the rooftop of a brewery, below them four barrels of wine stood, to their backs the pursuing guards closing in on them. They knew it was either jump or be flogged.

"Bet you we can make it" Francis said to Joffre confident. Joffre could see between the barrels and the guards nearing in that it was now or never.

"Six ducats say we cannot" Joffre wagered.

"Twelve" Roberto staked.

"Make it twenty" Dominic gambled.

"You are on!" Joffre accepted before vaulting down to the middle wine-filled barrel. His friends following after him laughing, yelling, and screaming. The impact was wet, tasty, and strong. None of the boys surfaced to take a breath until they were sure the guards had been thrown off their trail and left to search elsewhere.

Joffre and his friends emerged from the barrels soaked in a brew from Valencia. This escape had to be one of their most risky and ridiculous yet. They quickly leaped out of the barrels before they would have to elude the brewery owner's lash and stopped at a public fountain to clean their faces and hair.

Dominic nudged Joffre's shoulder "You lose, pay up" he displayed an open hand to his friend, wanting the money he bet and won.

Joffre foraged through his pockets and luckily had some extra ducats, a gift from Juan, to pay Dominic "It was luck" Joffre cynically teased.

"Just count your blessings it was not a pack of rabid dogs we jumped down to" Roberto joked.

"That was a very sweet escape I believe" Francis interposed to the laughter of his friends.

"Bittersweet would be more appropriate way to describe it" spoke an unseen yet familiar voice, one which Joffre and his friends knew all too well. The turned in the direction of a neighing horse and before them was Joffre's elder brother Cesare. Joffre was glad and scared to see him at the moment.

"Greeting Cesare, how are you?" Joffre asked acting as innocent as possible to save his skin.

"I am not the one who took an unexpected dip that is for certain" Cesare teased his little brother as drops of wine fell from his damp clothes "Now that you boys are done disturbing the peace for today, Joffre, father told me to find you. He wants to speak to you.'

Joffre hoped his father did not learn he and Francis secretly hid a mouse in their Latin teacher's bag after their lesson yesterday. Whatever the reason, Joffre had to bid his friends farewell for the day.

"See you for fencing lessons tomorrow" Francis yelled to Joffre as he and Cesare rode off on his black steed.

"Come by next time and smoke hemp with me" Roberto shouted and laughed.

"Invite me over again soon, I would like to see Lucrezia again" Dominic winked and laughed along with Francis and Roberto.

"So little brother, what adventure did you and your disciples have today where you survived smelling of wine?" Cesare asked interested to know.

"It is a long story Cesare" Joffre answered his brother as he shook his head to get the wine and water out of his hair "Just do not tell mother or father" he made his brother swear. They both laughed and continued talking on the way home.

**Chapter 4**

**A Father's Request**

As soon as they arrived home, Joffre took a quick bath and put on a fresh set of clothes, so that his father would not see and smell where he had been earlier today. He still did not know why his father wanted to see him so urgently and Cesare did not reveal a thing. He only told his younger brother that he owed everything to their father and that he needed to speak to his youngest son about a very important matter. Cesare and Joffre went to the private chamber of their father, where he was waiting for them to arrive. The guards at the door allowed them in as soon as they approached the door. Cesare and Joffre looked around the chamber, yet their father was not there.

"Where is father, Cesare?" Joffre asked curious why he was not where he said he would be to greet them.

Cesare smiled slightly and snickered "I know father, he is always full of surprises. Be patient little Joffre, father should be here soon" he ruffled his younger brother's red hair. Cesare knew their father specifically said he wanted to talk to Joffre alone, now it was his time to go. "Little brother I must be on my way, father asked to see you in private" he hugged his little brother before turning to leave.

"What happens if father-"Joffre began worried why Cesare was suddenly leaving him so soon.

"He will be here soon brother. Patience, it is you he wishes to speak to" Cesare playfully punched Joffre in the shoulder "Be good little brother, do not do anything I would not do" he parted with a smirk and a wink as he exited the papal chamber.

"Where is the fun in that?" Joffre asked annoyed. There was nothing more he hated than not being able to do anything. _I bet Lucrezia did not have to wait like this when father last talked to her of something important _Joffre thought bitterly.

The young boy walked around the chamber of his father, a place he had not seen very often. The place where his father wrote, strategized, and spoke with others in private. He stood in the office where the lord of the globe and defender of the Christian faith privately took care of the security of Rome and the whole Catholic world. Before him was the desk where his father struggled and negotiated with the rest of Europe, augmented the rise of their family, and decided the fate of kings and empires alike. The ornate grand chair called to young Joffre almost as Satan lured Eve in the Garden of Eden.

Joffre slowly and hesitantly walked to his father's desk. He kept his eyes open to every door for any sign of movement and his ears to the slightest sound. He was astounded to be this close to the chair his proud brave father sits in. He knew he should not sit in such a holy and high seat of power, yet the opportunity to sit in the chair at the desk of the most powerful man in the world was a dream any son of noble ambitious rank would dream of- for Joffre it was reality. Slowly he reached his hand out toward the armrest of the chair, pulling it back from the desk enough to give him some room to sit at his father's desk. Letters, maps, decrees, and books were strewn about the table. It was enough to drive a twelve-year old boy mad. How his father handled so many crucial responsibilities and duties was beyond Joffre's comprehension.

Joffre could not help but feel powerful and bold sitting in his father's chair. With his head held high, Joffre sat upright in the chair. Envisioning cardinals, vassals, women, and soldiers before him, the young boy pretended to be a triumphant king.

"Behold, I am Joffre Borgia, king of Rome! Bow before your king!" he boasted proudly in the chamber, keeping a sharp eye out if anyone were to enter the chamber and his ears open lest anyone heard him.

"Hail to the king" a rich powerful voice responded breaking the silence of the room. Joffre's head jerked in the direction of the voice. He saw his father standing in front of a closed side door of the chamber, arms crossed, smiling at his youngest son. His father's sudden appearance scared Joffre slightly.

"Father" Joffre rose up from the chair quickly surprised his father had been watching him while he was sitting in a prestigious seat. Alexander took his place in the chair.

Alexander Borgia laughed at his son's boyish imitation of a powerful leader. "Did I frighten you, my son?" Alexander asked Joffre opening his arms out to embrace his son.

Joffre embraced his father who also kissed him. He knew his son to be a quiet and gentle person, much like his sister Lucrezia. A curious, caring, and innocent youth which Alexander knew would soon have to be shattered and shown through the door of manhood and the reality of a cruel and wicked world.

"I have asked to see you my boy. We have important things to discuss" Alexander wanted to remain on subject of what he wanted his son to know and do. He looked into his son's charming green eyes, having a youth of such a tender age loose his virginity nearly pained him, yet he would not put it off nor deny his son the experience of putting his seed inside a woman "My son, you know your beloved sister has made her marital vows- for the family, for God, and for Rome. Now I must- If only you were a few years older" Alexander nearly could not let the very words pass his lips.

Joffre began to suspect what his father was trying to ask of him; he knew what his father meant and what he hoped for. "Father you must not be scared to ask anything of me. You know I would do anything for you" he knelt before his father and clasped his hands looking into Alexander's eyes with loyalty and perception.

"My dearest son, you will be thirteen-years old soon, a man, and with manhood comes knowledge of courtship. As your sister has done, you too must marry, and soon my boy" Alexander told his son. Pride, pity, fear, and love all filling the rim of his heart to bursting.

Joffre was tongue-tied; he did not know what to say. His father wanted him to marry as his sister had just been. He had yet to feel a woman's worth, how to take ones virginity, he stood silent and afraid. "Father I- I do not think I-"Joffre found himself enveloped in his father's arms.

"Pardon my hopes and dreams for you Joffre. Ever since your birth such deeds have always been expected of you, your brothers and sister. If I had not sworn my lifetime service to Christ and the church, life for us would be anything but what we have lived with." Alexander looked Joffre in the eye passionately, with tears welling in his eyes "You are my youngest son. You are a Borgia; you are destined to carry on our family name. Tell me you understand and agree to this duty" Alexander looked at his son, his eyes deep with hopefulness that his son knew what he was asking of him and that he would not disappoint him.

Joffre knew to refuse his father and to decline what was asked and expected of him would be a grave insult to his father and family. He loved and feared his father too much to refuse to do whatever he requested of him. "I understand father" Joffre nodded and smiled slightly. His father embraced him again. In the back of his mind Joffre thought _Dear God, what have I made promise to?_

"Now about women, tonight you are going to have cravings, sexual cravings. The time has come for you to enter a woman; to enter into manhood" Alexander told Joffre "It is true, sex is a gift of the Lord, reserved for marriage. But in order to have it with a woman, you must know _how_ it is to be done."

Somewhat embarrassed, Joffre had seen an example of the act with his own eyes earlier today. Now that he realized he would have to perform the act himself, emotions of excitement and nervousness "Tell me what to do father, I do not know what-"Alexander calmed his son down, knowing the subject was difficult and much for a young inexperienced child his age to understand.

"That is why I have requested Cesare to see that you learn how to transfer your seed into a woman and make children. You are a seed yet to grow my son" Alexander ruffled his son's hair.

"Father, if I were a man born with half your charisma, courage, and intelligence. I would be blessed truly" Joffre smiled for a minute and then it soon faded "Can it not wait until I am older perhaps?" He asked starting to become reluctant about the thought of having sex for the first time.

"You will not put this off Joffre. This is a lesson every boy learns to become a man. You will learn to penetrate a woman or I shall- see that your fencing lessons will not continue or let you run around the city with those rascal friends of yours" Alexander swore.

Joffre knew his father was a man of his word and it would be futile to refuse and disobey him. There was no greater manipulator he knew than his father. The only question pressing on the boy's mind was when and where would he go to have his cherry broken.

"When and where father?" Joffre asked knowing he had no choice but to honor his father's wish and meet his rite of passage as only a Borgia would.

"Tonight" Alexander replied "After supper at your mother's villa. Cesare will see you safely to a brothel he has frequently been a regular to. Take heed of his advice, speak when spoken to, now this will be your first time, but the experience will be the sweetest and most powerful one you shall ever have. Remember this, and I say this to you as a father, a man who does not know how to make love to a woman and produce children is _not_ really a man" Alexander made it abundantly clear once more that cowardice or failure were unacceptable options. He kissed his youngest child on the forehead "Now go my son, your mother will be expecting your presence at supper. Cesare will see you to the brothel afterward. Remember what I told you."

Joffre embraced his father "Do not worry father, I will remember and do as I am told" he reassured him.

"God be with you my son" Alexander returned his son's hug "When tonight is over, you will return to the Borgia house a man."

"I will make you proud father" Joffre promised before leaving his father's chamber.

**Chapter 5**

**Last Supper of Boyhood **

That evening, Joffre and his two older brothers dined at the house of their mother, Vannozza dei Cattanei, in the Piazza della Giudecca. The sharp-witted, gorgeous, brunette Vannozza knew what her youngest child would be introduced to tonight; she had dealt with the situation both with Cesare and Juan. She knew that after tonight her youngest son would enter the house of prostitutes a child and leave a man. There was nothing she could do except give her youngest her blessing. During the course of the dinner, Vannozza hoped Christ would protect her little boy and guide him well in this ritual where his virginity would be broken and he would be ready to take on the responsibilities expected of him from his father.

Knowing this was an important night for Joffre, Vannozza wanted a well-prepared dinner made in honor of her youngest son before he went to his rite of manhood. Tonight's dinner menu included oven roasted chicken, Joffre's personal favorite, rye bread, soup, herb-roasted potato, and red wine. Vannozza always loved having her three handsome, loyal, and brave sons dine with her. As the family ate, laughed, and talked Joffre was pleased to have been able to have good quality time with his brothers and mother before Cesare would take him to the brothel. Juan was particularly pleased that little Joffre was going to enter into manhood tonight.

Juan pulled Joffre close to him, his lips nearly an inch away from his ear. A little tipsy and happy for his little brother, Juan imparted some advice to Joffre, which made the boy lift a skeptical eyebrow, giggle, and gasp.

"Remember little brother you must put your member inside the lady and mix it-"Juan connected his thumb and forefinger in a circle, signifying the lady's vagina. The stuck in a finger from his other hand in and out, representing the penis. Joffre started to blush tried to hold back a laugh as he pictured doing the act and watched Juan demonstrate it.

Their mother was not so amused by the act, "Juan! I will not allow such filthy carnal displays shown at this table, leave your little brother alone for Christ's sakes" Vannozza was nearly red in the face with anger.

Juan knew his mother well; she was a lioness and not a woman to be trifled with. His heated temper began to subside; Juan apologized for his vile tongue and kept his mouth shut.

Cesare seeing the mood of the room start to take a bitter turn. He did not want his younger brother's celebratory feast to end with a sour taste. Filling his goblet to the rim with wine, Cesare lifted it high in the air "I would love to propose a toast to our little Joffre on this night he will become a man. Tonight he will cross the threshold of childhood and become a proper man. We honor you Joffre, child of our family, our darling boy!"

"To our little brother Joffre" Cesare, Juan, and their mother raised their goblets praising Joffre on his night. The young boy proud, touched, and humbled by the honor his family showed him, could only imagine what he was in store for tonight. All of a sudden Joffre burped after taking his last bite of food.

"Sounds like your appetite is sated Joffre" Cesare remarked with a smirk.

"Soon another one will be whetted" Juan added, chuckling as he refilled his goblet.

Vannozza gave Juan a cold stare "Watch your tongue Juan" she warned him again.

Cesare knew the hour was near and that it was about time he and Joffre left for the brothel. "Come little brother, it is time" he winked and smiled.

Vannozza kissed Joffre on the cheeks and forehead "Be safe, good, and wise my son. If any woman comes here carrying your child, she will not be the only one you have to fear" she cautioned her son.

"Yes mother" Joffre knew his mother would tear his hide if he actually got a girl pregnant.

Vannozza turned to Cesare as he was about to don his cape "Cesare, take care of your little brother. If you fail to bring him home alive and well- I will kill you myself" she kissed her eldest son, entrusting he would take good care of his little brother, lest she would vent her anger on him. "Do not get any vulgar ideas either" Vannozza added, knowing Cesare like Juan usually reveled with prostitutes.

Juan chuckled at Cesare's misfortune.

Vannozza looked at Juan sternly "That goes for you too Juan. Now Joffre, off with you."

Juan pulled Joffre close for a bear hug and tousled his hair. "Take care little brother, remember what I told you. Watch out for the _really _beautiful ones, they will eat you alive" he laughed as his little brother looked at him bemused.

"Oh shut up" Joffre jokingly brushed his brother off before putting on his coat and cap.

"Come little brother, let us go before we are late" Cesare urged Joffre.

Waving goodnight to his mother and brother Juan, Joffre knew when he entered the walls of his mother's villa again; he would come in as a man, not a boy. As he and Cesare mounted their horses outside of the villa, Joffre inhaled slowly and nervously

**Chapter 6**

**Sight of a Milanese Angel**

**Author's note: Hope you've enjoyed the story so far. If you love it and my characters and wish me to write any more stories involving them, I would be happy to do so. Also don't hesitate to offer suggestions. Enjoy this chapter!**

Cesare and Joffre rode to the brothel. The anticipation and anxiety churning inside Joffre, yet he was looking forward to the experience, the wonders, pleasures, and secrets of a woman's body. He did not know if he would perform the sex position he and his friends witnessed earlier today, for he knew this was his first time and there is much to the art of love in attracting, keeping, and deceiving a woman romantically. As soon as they approached the front entrance of the brothel, Joffre felt a knot in his throat and stopped dead in his tracks after he and his brother dismounted their horses.

Cesare saw his little brother was nervous, he knew the feeling his first time with a woman too. "Do not fret little Joffre, there is nothing to it."

"If it is not that hard, then why is so much trouble made of the art?" Joffre asked thinking there had to be more to the art of sex than producing children.

Ceasre smiled and chuckled "You will see for yourself" he replied as he led his little brother in.

The two walked into the brothel. It was a large two-story building with a parlor and numerous brothel chambers. It had many varying smells which Joffre could not really distinguish, yet the troublesome weight of nervousness lifted from him a little bit. Once they entered, they found the brothel owner at a small candle-lit table near a window writing something on a sheet of paper. The brothel owner was a olive-skinned woman of medium height with dark eyes and a brunette. She had a slender beautiful neck which caught Cesare's attention for a quick but alluring moment. She looked to be in her late-twenties and judging by her complexion, she looked like a Neapolitan.

The brothel owner looked Cesare in the eye, the serious, cold yet captivating look on his handsome dark face. In that instant she took an immediate dislike to him. "Go now, off with you now! This is no assassin's brawling drunkard hole, thank you!" she brushed Cesare off turning her attention back to what she was writing.

"Hold your peace my dear" Cesare replied "We are here for the young lord" he urged Joffre forward. "We will also pay handsomely" he added.

The owner's mood took a brighter turn as she rose out of her chair "My apologies, I meant no disrespect. It is our pleasure to serve you my little lord. What would be the young lord's desire be?" she asked happily.

Joffre nervously looked between the brothel owner's eyes and the floor. His shyness was starting to get the better of him. He was at a loss for words as he drew a quick look at Cesare and back at the bemused brothel owner, her eyes fixed on Joffre, waiting for an answer.

"It is his first time, nothing congenial much" Cesare told the owner with a devilishly handsome smile on his face.

The owner arranged for six of her most attractive young girls to be presented for Joffre. Each of the six beauties hailed from different European nations, their beauty varied, and showing not so much as two of them were from the same land. The first girl the owner recommended looked to be about sixteen-years old, with red-gold hair, blue eyes; she was also short and plump.

"Something of Florentine blood perhaps? Something fresh maybe, delicate, common?" the owner pointed to another lady with a pale complexion, large nose, small green eyes, and compressed lips.

Cesare looked at the girls skeptically "Somewhat plump and curvy is she not? Would not know he has done_ it_, will he?" Cesare nudged Joffre's shoulder "Would not know he has done_ it" _he chuckled before taking a sip of wine out of a glass the brothel owner kindly offered him.

The owner selected another prostitute for Joffre's consideration. She was about the same age as Joffre with curly brownish red hair, demure black eyes, short nose, and rosy lips.

"This one is a Milanese beauty with more body. Yet she bears a resemblance to one of the Graces herself" the owner praised her young beauty "Sweet-tempered she is too" she winked at Joffre.

Joffre was taken by this girl with reddish brown shiny hair and sweet face. The girl's eyes focused only on her feet, it was obvious she was probably nervous. She looked up for a minute and unexpectedly was face to face with Joffre. Joffre smiled slightly at her hoping to alleviate both her anxiety and his. The girl returned the smile before looking back down at the floor. Joffre knew this was the woman he would wish to lose his virginity to.

Thinking Joffre was uninterested in the previous girl, the brothel owner quickly offered up another girl who looked to be about twenty-years old. "This Neapolitan youth is fresh from the soil of Naples."

Joffre's eyes still focused on the younger girl who returned the small smile he had gave her. The girl's pink gown set off her dark gentle eyes and fiery hair in an attractive but shy way. To Joffre she appeared as a Greek goddess, sensual, enigmatic, and lovely. His heart skipped a beat for a moment then started beating again.

"She will be excellent" Joffre said suddenly pointing to the girl he had just become infatuated with.

Cesare looked at the choice his little brother had made "Patience little brother, no need to choose so hastily. It is a very crucial decision. Why not look at the other-"

"She will be just fine" Joffre cut his brother off with a strong tone of voice, making it clear that he had made his decision.

"You will not be displeased, I promise you" the brothel owner assured Joffre. "Nezetta, go and get prepared" she instructed the young girl.

_Nezetta_ Joffre thought, he liked the sound of her name.

Now that Joffre had made his choice, the price of his younger brother's innocence was to be settled Cesare knew. "How much will you charge, then?" he asked the brothel owner.

The owner leaned in on Cesare's ear, "Five thousand ducats" she said devilishly and sweetly.

Cesare drew back away from the owner in shock "Jesus Christ! I could buy a fraction of the whores of Damascus for that, not to mention their ladies-in-waiting!" he railed at the owner.

"We are not in Damascus, wherever in God's name that is" the owner shot back at him with attitude.

Cesare thought of his little brother's happiness and the promises he made to his parents. "Very well, sweetheart, it is done, but the girl had better fuck him like Aphrodite with her vagina ablaze, or you and I will have words!" he warned her. Cesare turned to Joffre "Enjoy the pleasure little brother" he winked at Joffre before leaving him to Nezetta.

Nezetta smiled at Joffre, the warmth of it made Joffre's heart flutter and his worries diminish. "Are you ready to become a man?" she asked in a low yet beautiful resounding voice that was soothing to Joffre's ears.

Joffre smiled back and silently nodded. Nezetta led him down a narrow hallway into a small bedroom. Nezetta glided behind a screen to undress.

"It is kind of your brother to do this for you, your entry into manhood" Nezetta said as she undressed.

"It is, he is the best brother anyone could have" Joffre answered, feeling awfully nervous and giddy.

Nezetta emerged from behind the small screen, naked. Her body was smooth, unblemished, and olive-toned. Joffre felt his heart swell as his penis hardened. What he and his friends observed earlier the same day had turned him on. Now, he knew how it really felt to see a nude woman for real. Her young physique filled him with pleasure.

"Will you not take your clothes off?" Nezetta asked eyeing Joffre's codpiece imagining what was beneath it.

A question pressed on Joffre's mind that he could not help to ask Nezetta. "Are you somewhat young to be- a whore" he carefully chose his tone when the word passed his lips.

Nezetta understood his question, not many men she had had cared to even ask why a girl of her age worked in a brothel. "It is a life I have fallen into. My father disowned me because my mother had an affair with another man. Cast me out into the streets. Thankfully, kind lady found me. She raised me and employed me here" Nezetta explained, she noticed Joffre became awkwardly silent hoping he did not offend her by asking why she was a prostitute. Nezetta walked toward Joffre, placed a hand on his hair, running her fingers through it and kissed him on the lips.

"Do you find me beautiful Joffre Borgia?" Nezetta asked with that smile that Joffre grew to like.

"You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. You-"Joffre was cut off when Nezetta placed a finger upon his lips, stilling his mouth.

"What do I arouse then, Joffre Borgia?" Nezetta asked stroking his shoulders. The boy was instantly hypnotized by her alluring black eyes.

"Desire for the flesh" Joffre answered, words he had heard from his friends and Juan.

"Then let me see if you own up to your legendary family name" Nezetta massaged his shoulders as she slowly drew closer to him, their lips only a few inches away from each other. "Be calm and enjoy the pleasure, yes?" Nezetta asked planting a sweet peck on his cheek.

"Yes" Joffre answered, now feeling hornier than he previously was.

Nezetta started to slowly unbutton Joffre's doublet and then slipped it off his young body. The sight of his bare chest sent a wave of exhilarating joy throughout it. She moved her hands down to his codpiece. She removed it and Joffre's belt. He liked the soft touch of her hands. Lowering down his trousers and underwear, Nezetta encircled her hand around his hard penis. Now Joffre was naked too, somewhat trembling. Smiling back at Nezetta, Joffre then hugged her close and kissed her on the mouth. They rubbed each other's bodies, even kissing one another's nipples.

"You are very handsome, Joffre. A beautiful young man" Nezetta said stroking his penis and chest.

Joffre began to blush "Thank you, you are very lovely too" he smiled and brushed her sensitive pretty nipples with his fingers. Nezetta loved how gentle he was with her.

"Shall we retire to bed, my lord?" Nezetta whispered to Joffre sweetly.

Joffre nodded _yes _as he followed Nezetta to the bed. She laid herself out upon the bed in her nude beauty. She appeared as Aphrodite resting on a seashell, her loveliness was breath taking. Nezetta's hairless gleaming slit mesmerized Joffre as she opened her legs for Joffre to enter her. Joffre laid down on top of Nezetta, the touch of her body against his relaxed him; hers was warm to the touch. She held Joffre's body above hers and gently rubbed his butt, he could feel her pushing him down faintly. That instant, Joffre felt his twelve-year old penis slide simply and softly into Nezetta's thirteen-year old vagina. In that moment, all for 5,000 ducats, his virginity was gone forever.

"You are a man now" Nezetta kissed Joffre on the lips "Remember to relax and enjoy" she reminded Joffre.

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Joffre began to thrust his hips. The indulgence consumed Joffre as he spurted his young sperm into Nezetta's vagina. The two children kissed each other full on the lips, their tongues exploring each other's mouths.

"You are doing excellent" Nezetta said between breaths, enjoying Joffre slowly moving his cock back and forth inside her. "Yes, yes, Joffre," Nezetta gasped with pleasure. "Jesus Christ, this feels wonderful. You are doing well, do not stop!"

Joffre felt proud he lasted for about four strokes and loved how it felt to fuck a woman. He truly owned up to the prowess, name, and vigor of his family. He did not do badly for his first try.

Nezetta laughed a little and kissed him "Not bad at all, you did not move too fast, otherwise you would have slipped out" she drew Joffre's head closer for another sweet wet kiss "Please, do it again" she asked. Joffre was more than happy to oblige.

They continued having sex; Joffre loved the feel of Nezetta's breasts against his chest. Completely lost in the sensual ecstasy, Joffre buried his head in her hair and neck, kissing and licking up from her neck to her lips. He continued fucking Nezetta with short slow thrusts. Both of their adolescent bodies gleamed with sweat. Joffre now understood why his friends and family loved sex, why it was so important, and most of all how it is done and the feeling of it. He lasted for five minutes before he ejaculated inside Nezetta for the second time.

_Good God that was wonderful! _Joffre thought as he finished Cumming and slid his penis out of her. Flipping over on to the damp sweat soaked bed sheet, he lied next to Nezetta, and both were breathing hard after finishing. The children looked at each other in silence, both smiled at each other and started to giggle a little bit.

"My God, that was beautiful!" Nezetta said as she pulled Joffre toward her for a final kiss, their legs and bodies touching each other one more time. Joffre would savor the taste of Nezetta's lips for as long as he lived. The first woman he had sex with, who exposed him to the pleasures of a woman's body and the power and exhilaration of sex.

After having their last kiss, Joffre and Nezetta started to get dressed. As they were finishing, a knock was heard pounding on the door.

"Have you finished in there little brother?" Cesare's voice called "Still alive in there" he joked.

"Yes, come in and behold your new brother, no longer a boy, but a man" Nezetta answered proudly winking at Joffre. He smiled back at her.

Cesare and the brothel owner walked into the bedroom. Cesare hugged Joffre and tousled his wet disheveled hair.

"Nicely done little Joffre. I am proud to see you honoring the family name and tradition. Father especially will be proud when he hears about this. So tell me, how was it?"

"It was- Amazing" Joffre said ecstatic looking at Nezetta.

Cesare turned toward Nezetta, "Tell me my dove, and how was my younger brother in bed?"

Nezetta looked at Cesare shyly "He has the strength of a bull, truly a Borgia. He is grace itself" Nezetta smiled at Joffre.

Cesare handed a pouch full of money to the brothel owner "As agreed, 5,000 ducats, my dove."

The brothel owner gladly took the pouch and winked at Cesare, "It was a pleasure doing business with you. Please, come back any time" she winked at Cesare who gave a small smile in return.

Once the price was paid, Cesare and Joffre mounted their horses and rode back to their mother's house. Joffre knew his friends and the rest of his family would be anxious to know how his first time with a woman was. Certainly this was a night and an experience he would never forget. His virginity was gone forever, he now owned up to the reputation of the Borgia males.

**Chapter 7**

**Late Night Visitor**

**Author's note: Here is the last chapter of my fanfic for "The Borgias" I hope you've enjoyed reading it!**

When Joffre and Cesare arrived home, Vannozza surprisingly was still awake, she wanted to greet her youngest son's return, no longer a boy he was now a man. As soon as Joffre and Cesare enter the house, Vannozza kissed her youngest son on the forehead.

"My son . . . You are a man now" she embraced her boy with joyous tears welling in her eyes "You have made me proud and your father will be proud too." Joffre knew he father would of course want to know how his first time went very soon.

"Thank you mother" Joffre replied proud of himself.

"Get some rest son, you have your lessons tomorrow" Vannozza urged her son upstairs "Have you forgotten something?" she asked Joffre expectantly.

Joffre giggled and gave his mother a kiss good night "Good night mother."

Cesare pulled Joffre in for a bear hug and tousled his hair "Sleep well little brother. Do not invite women secretly to your room now" he teased Joffre.

"Oh shut up. Good night Cesare" Joffre replied jokingly.

Joffre went to bed, yet he did not fall asleep quickly. The unforgettable amazing experience he just had tonight changed him physically and mentally. He was now a man in the eyes of all who knew him, though he still had a lot of growing up to do.

He lied awake in his bed thinking of Nezetta, her touch, her kisses, how it felt to make love with her. Joffre enjoyed the feelings and pleasure sex gave him and prayed for a bride he could love and have intimate relations with. Now that he was a man, marriage was something he knew could happen for him at any given time, depending on the wishes and plans his father had for the Borgia family's ascension and security, as well as that of his papacy and the church. The hour was late and Joffre knew he would need his rest. Tomorrow he would need it in order to survive the four to six hours of school he had to endure. He closed his eyes and started to drift off to sleep. Soon, a low tapping sound was heard from outside his bedroom window. Joffre thought it was probably a bird or a knock on another house's door and disregarded it. The knock became a little louder and Joffre got out of bed quietly to see what was behind the knocking.

Slowly he opened the window, knowing the risk of assassin's or thieves were an ever present danger, he clutched a small knife Juan had given him for protection. He saw nothing outside but the empty streets, the night lit by torch light outside houses, the barks of dogs and cooing of birds, and soft whispers of the wind were all that he heard. As he prepared to close the window, a small person in black appeared sitting in the tree near the window.

"Joffre, it is me" the stranger whispered.

Joffre nearly screamed in shock but covered his mouth so no one could hear him. The stranger lifted his hood, it was Francis. Why he had come to see his friend secretly late at night, Joffre did had no idea.

"Jesus Christ, what are you trying to do, scare me to death?" Joffre whispered angrily as he hid the knife away.

"Apologies my friend, I wanted to see you. I want to know how your first time went" Francis asked with a smirk on his face.

Joffre looked at Francis stunned, "How do you know about that?" he was wondering if he and his friends had spied on him when Cesare and he went to the brothel.

"I was on my way to visit my father with my brother Raphael. We passed by the brothel, I saw you and Cesare go in. I would have called out to you, but we did not have the time to stop for a minute. Now tell me, what was it like?" Francis really wanted to know.

"You want to know how it was." Joffre asked with a fiendish grin on his face "It-was-PARADISE" he whispered to Francis who could only imagine how amazing it must have been to have sex with a woman "Wait till the others hear about this, this is a story they will be dying to hear" Francis giggled.

Joffre urged his friend to keep his voice down, lest his mother hear them and they get busted. "Save it for tomorrow, you do not want to spoil the laughing and details just yet" he made Francis cross his heart, promising he would not tell the story to their other friends until tomorrow.

Outside the bedroom, the boys heard the sounds of footsteps outside coming down the hall. They remained motionless on the floor, breathing slowly, and waiting for whoever was outside to pass by. Joffre thought it was probably either his mother, one of his brothers, or maybe even his father wanting to have some private time with Vannozza.

"We will talk more about it later. You should go now before your parents learn you are gone. If we get busted, we will have more than our teacher's cane to worry about at our Latin lesson tomorrow" Joffre urged his friend to leave.

"Ah Latin class, I look forward to it" Francis said with awe.

Joffre looked at Francis bemused, "I thought you hated Latin" he said.

"No, I hate how our ancient teacher speaks it with that raspy old wretched voice of his. He also has the breath of an ass too" Francis stuck out his tongue in disgust at the thought. He and Joffre both laughed under their breaths.

"See you tomorrow Joffre, sleep well" Francis as he was about to go back to the tree, climb down it, and then make his way back home. The boys exchanged a handshake before Francis left. Joffre watched his friend from the window until he climbed down the tree and then vanished down a street into the night.

Joffre went back to bed again, hoping he would not have any more unexpected visitors for the night. Closing his eyes, images of Nezetta filled his thoughts, her sweet voice resounding in his head, heart, and ears. If he had a locket, it would be her portrait he would want to have in it. But being a Borgia he knew she would not be who his family would want him to spend the rest of his life with. Falling asleep, he whispered Nezetta's name as he dosed off a man.

**THE END**


	6. Sight of a Milanese Angel

**Fandom: The Borgias **

**Title: Nezetta **

**Rating: PG-13 **

**Author's note: This is the story of Joffre's first time with a woman before he gets married. I decided to add my own characters to give Joffre more spotlight than he got in season 1 of the show. Nezetta, Francis, Dominic, and Roberto are my own original characters. R&R and enjoy! **

**Chapter 1: Engagement of a Son **

**The Vatican **

"He is too young father!" the dashing cavalier Cesare Borgia, eldest son of the Pope of Rome, Alexander VI, objected in a serious matter of power and family preservation.

Cesare's father, the new heir to the throne of St. Peter's, though unable to deny his son's words were true could not deny that the subject of discussion was for the good of their family. Father and son were discussing the issue of marriage, and not just any marriage. It was the marriage for the youngest son of the Borgia clan, the barely pubescent Joffre.

"He is nearly thirteen-years old, on the verge of manhood!" Rodrigo fired back at his son.

"He has yet to feel the touch and pleasures of a woman's body, and who dare I ask is he to be betrothed to?" Cesare feverishly wanted to know. Not too long ago he and the rest of his family just saw their beloved sweet thirteen-year old Lucrezia married off to Giovanni Sforza, the lord of Pesaro. The man was of few talents and lesser charm, Cesare only hoped his little brother would not be engaged to woman of similar standing.

Rodrigo Borgia's mind was deep within his own thoughts as his eyes gazed into a flagon of wine before he took a sip of it. "You need not concern yourself with the matter of who our youngest son's hand will be given to; his happiness is my chief concern."

Cesare knew his father meant more than what he hid behind his benevolent masks "Who is Joffre to marry, father?" Cesare was more boldly persistent. There was no doubt his father cared deeply for him and his siblings, yet often their father's love compelled him to make serious errors, Lucrezia's marriage Cesare considered a major one.

Rodrigo knew he would have no peace of mind if he did not answer his son honestly "Sancia, the illegitimate daughter of the king Ferante's of Naples, is a promising and voluptuous choice-"

"Was her hand not promised to Juan?" Cesare cut his father off, shocked that such a dark Neapolitan beauty was to be bride of a child too young to have sex.

Pope Alexander rose from his seat at the dining table, placing one arm around his son's shoulders "You know your brother; he will either take the hand of a _legitimate_ princess or will do as he pleases. That is why I need your help my son. I have an imperative task for you." Cesare could only guess what his father was going to ask of him "I want you to take Joffre out, show him how to get a woman's pussy.

"Father please, can Joffre not marry until-"Alexander would hear no more objections from his son, hushing his son.

"You know the fragility of these arrangements, Joffre must marry and he must know how to perform the duties of a bridegroom upon his wedding night. I charge you with this responsibility, as my eldest and brightest son. Can I trust you with this duty, with the care and safety of your youngest brother?"

Cesare's eyes locked along with his father's, his family was always first and foremost. Although he sometimes disapproved of his father's opinions and actions, he knew the love he had for him and the faith he had in him was greater than he could understand. "I will not fail you or Joffre in this obligation father" Cesare swore to his father. Pope Alexander VI embraced his son, knowing within his bones that he could expect nonetheless than success from his first-born son and that his youngest would bravely endure the transition into manhood.

"Which reminds me, where is Joffre?" Rodrigo asked Cesare surprised that after discussing about the boy for hours, he did not know where his youngest son was.

"With his friends in the city if I am not mistaken" Cesare answered hardly sure himself; of course he was the same at Joffre's age and knew their father often scolded him for it.

"Find him, bring him back safely, and make sure that he is ready for tonight" Rodrigo instructed his son, "It is one he will never forget" he concluded forebodingly which made Cesare stop in his tracks for a minute as he was leaving his father's chamber to go out and find his lascivious little brother.

**Chapter 2: The young Devils of Rome **

Although he was often cuckolded and lives in the shadows of his elder brothers, Joffre, the youngest of the Borgia family, had an adventurous spirit and a sense of wonder of the world. Loyal to his family, he felt blessed and rapt that the titan of a father, whom he greatly revered was now head of the entire Christian world. Twelve-year old Joffre and his three best friends Francis, Dominic, and Roberto enjoyed being mischievous, catching bull fights, fencing, picking up girls, and exploring their home city. They earned the title "The Young Devils of Rome" for the troublemaking they were known to cause.

Roberto, a sneaky fourteen-year old with dark brown short hair and light blue eyes, often considered the unofficial leader of the group. He mostly concocted the deviously fun and often dangerously crazy schemes he and his friends engaged in. Today, Roberto and his friends talked about the one think that makes them break out in sweat and lose their ability to speak- girls. He tousled his friend Joffre's hair as the boys were hanging out near a cart selling fruit admiring two young girls watching a juggler from afar. The boys chowed down on some sweet pastries they bought earlier.

"Joffre, I see that fiery looking nymph with the black hair over there, she has an eye for you" Roberto teased his friend.

Joffre looked toward the young girl he spoke of; he winked at her and received only a startled look and what appeared to be a flattered smile.

"She wants you my friend, can you not tell?" Roberto pestered his friend again.

"She is easy on the eyes, I agree. She also has a fine ass-"

Joffre's friends laughed at his remark to which they all agreed to. Soon the girls left and the boys' passionate desires and fantasies left along with them. Roberto had a smirk on his face, Joffre and his friends knew he had something in mind whenever he had that sinister look.

"What do you have in mind this time?" the eleven-year old brown-haired blue-eyed Dominic asked eagerly, up for some daring deviant activity.

Roberto popped the last of his pastry into his mouth before he answered Dominic with his mouth full "You think those two young ones were beautiful? I have seen women so attractive that would make the queen of Spain jealous." Joffre, Dominic, and Francis snickered both at his statement and how his mouth sounded as he chewed.

"You ever fuck a girl before?" the green-eyed brown-haired Francis who was also the same age as Roberto, scoffed at him.

"More than you could even guess. I have even had the daughter of a papal guard myself" Roberto replied with that creepy handsome smile of his.

"Liar, you did not!" Dominic exclaimed unable to believe it.

"Hold your tongue" Joffre derided Roberto as he tried to hold back a laugh.

"I am not lying! I know how to make love to a woman and where the sexy ones can be found out. My brother has taken me six times already!" Roberto defended his statement.

Joffre poked fun at his friend "My brother Juan has known more women in more places" he knew his older brother's wanton reputation throughout the brothels of the city.

"This coming from the son of the so-called holy vicar of Christ" Francis laughed. "By the way Joffre, what is the name of his new bitch?"

"Watch your mouth and her name is Guilia Farnese for your information" Joffre replied sternly, he was not going to let anyone, friend or foe, slander his family.

"So where are these women you speak of?" Dominic asked Roberto a little giddy.

"There is only one way you will know. Come with me and I will show you the most gorgeous sight you will ever see" Roberto winked and grinned at his friends.

Intrigued to see some attractive naked women, the four boys followed Roberto's lead to a brothel his older brother had taken him to a few times. Each curious youth was filled with anticipation and apprehension. They knew they would have to be cautious when spying in on the activity inside the brothel. If the brothel owner or a customer caught them snooping around, they knew a whipping would be the punishment. Roberto led his friend down a back passageway to a window of the brothel where they could secretly peek into.

"This better be worth the risk of a whipping Roberto or you will find my sword in your belly" Francis warned his friend jokingly, hoping their secret "private show" will be as enjoyable as they hoped.

Roberto laughed "Trust me my friends, this will be one of the most amazing experiences of our lives. Soon you will all want to put your cocks to good use. Come on, the show is yet to begin." He led them to a circular window of a chamber within the brothel. Quietly they discreetly waited, and then a gorgeous twenty-five year old dark-haired hazel-eyed Spanish woman entered the chamber followed by an austere armed bearded gentleman who appeared to be in his forties.

**Chapter 3: Through a Boy's Eyes**

The boys looked in wonder as the young woman slowly began to remove her dress. The sight of her long slender back, full breasts and butt, and narrow waist made the boys start to break out in sweats as their eyes feasted upon the sexy image unraveling before them. Joffre felt his penis grow and become erect in his pants as he got a good look at the woman. Dominic started snickering.

"Joffre has a boner" Dominic tried whispering to Francis trying to keep his laughter under control.

Not to be outdone Joffre returned the joke with one of his own "Look who is talking, at least I am not the one whose fly is open" he giggled when Dominic fell for his prank.

Roberto hushed his friends to keep quiet so the prostitute and her client would not discover them. "Keep quiet and watch and you will see how the art of sex is done" he advised them.

The boys watched as the couple engaged in heated love making and sexual acts. The woman's sighs and moans of pleasure made them start to jack off and their fantasies wonder about women and how it felt to enter them. Joffre moved nearer to Roberto's side to get a better view.

"Look at her my friend, she is gorgeous. I could totally get with her, something you could never get" he nudged Joffre and ruffled his hair "You would likely lose your virginity to a sheep" he laughed quietly.

Joffre did not find his joke too funny "Is that so?" he asked with a stern tone in his voice.

"I swear by all the saints may they strike me down if I am lying" Roberto replied.

"Who the hell am I, Saint Agnes?" Joffre rhetorically asked "I could get a lover if I wanted to" he replied confidently.

Roberto almost busted out laughing at his friend's statement "You really think so?" he asked teasingly.

"Do not forget my friend, I am the son of the Pope, I have had princesses offered for my hand, yet I have not found the bride for me yet because-"

"He is too young to get neither pussy nor ass" Dominic snickered along with Francis. Joffre playfully flipped them both off and turned his attention back to Roberto.

"Like someone would want to marry a boy who plays with his sister's dolls" Roberto teased Joffre.

"Hey, first of all I do not _play_ with them, I either wed or bed them to my knight figures and sometimes I behead them. You try not having to be buttered up and coerced by an older sister" Joffre replied defensively. Dominic shushed them both and pointed to the window mouthing "look." Joffre and Roberto turned their attention back to the window and caught the couple engaged in the rear entry sexual position. The four boys' eyes were affixed to the scene, the woman's moans of pleasure and the man's grunting stirring their own young sexual interests. Joffre noticed the bulge in his pants, his prick fully erect as he thought how amazing a woman's body feels. Engrossed in a full fuck, the couple did not notice the young boys watching them. The woman facing toward another direction of the room was too absorbed in the pleasure to look their way. Unbeknownst to the boys, a small brown stray Terrier approached behind them. Curious, the dog crept closer to the boys who did not hear its quiet footsteps. The terrier began barking both to get attention and out of curiosity. The dog's bark nearly made the boys leap out of their skins in surprise and caught the attention on the couple in the middle of having sex. Joffre turned away to see where the bark came from too late, the woman's startled eyes met his in that instant. She shrieked in fear seeing the young boy laying eyes on her nude body. When her client's eyes met Joffre's, anger brewed in the man's face as he reached for a nearby pitcher and hurled it toward the window.

"Show is over, run!" Joffre quickly warned his friends to run just as the pitcher crashed through the window.

"Filthy sneaky little devils!" the client railed in anger "You will all need new asses after I have finished with you perverted little rats! Guards! Guards!" cried the man as he rushed to get dressed.

The boys ran as the echoing shouts and footsteps of guards followed closely in hot pursuit. They were going to have to rely on their streetwise senses and tricks in order to evade their pursuers.

"This is another dangerous bind you have gotten us into Roberto" Joffre cynically berated him.

"Finicky are we, save your words for when we are not running for our lives" Roberto replied in between breaths.

"There they are!" the middle-aged client pointed the boys out "Capture those filthy spying heathens!" he commanded his guards.

**Chapter 3**

**The Roman Chase **

The boys scaled the walls of a bath house to throw their pursuers off their trail, yet they were still hot on their heels. They needed to put their young wits band tricks into play to save their skins. Nimbly making their way over the red-tiled roof of the bath house, Joffre felt a loose one somewhere in the roof's center. An idea soon popped into Joffre's head. He hustled his friends quickly behind a chimney.

"Stay down and keep quiet, I have an idea. If it does not work RUN" Joffre instructed his friends before going to face the guards and try to execute his risky plan.

Two guards drew their swords as Joffre faced them with both courage and fear. The guards slyly closed in upon Joffre as ravenous merciless wolves upon a cornered defenseless stag. Joffre knew either his plan had to work or he would meet a whip against his back. Cautiously moving left in right watching the guards' movements closely, he hoped to get one or both of them on the spot that he wanted. Joffre stood a small distance behind where the loose tile was and acted as though he was outnumbered. One of the guards charged in for the kill, the loose roof tile gave way under him including some others making a great hole in the roof through which he fell down into the bath house. Having fallen into the woman's baths, the women bathing were scared and appalled as they threw cake soap, bowls, and towels at the guard as he tried to get out of the steamy bath water.

Joffre's plan worked and he laughed that it succeeded, yet he and his friends were not out of trouble just yet for the other guards were hot on their tails. Leaping from rooftop to rooftop the boys came to a standstill when they came in front of two buildings too far to leap between with only a clothesline as a crossing between them.

"I do not suppose you have another plan, would you?" Francis asked Joffre nervously jerking his thumb behind them as the guards were catching up with them.

"How does crossing the damn clothesline for our lives sound to you?" Joffre asked back as he quickly started walking across the rope looking down at his feet, arms outstretched to help him keep his balance. "Left, right, left right, left, right" he repeated to himself keeping the same pattern with each step until he crossed over to the other rooftop. _My God, Roberto's athletic skills really paid off _Joffre thought to himself in disbelief that the free-running and athletic skills he and Roberto practiced together were useful. The others were not far behind as they started crossing along the rope too as quickly and carefully as they could.

The pursuing guards followed suit, hesitant at first yet determined to capture Joffre and his friends. Unknowingly they had taken the bait as Joffre suspected they would. The guards who had dared to cross on the clothesline were halfway near to the rooftop of the other building when Joffre pulled a dagger from his trousers.

"Have a nice fall!" Joffre called out to the guards as he cut the clothesline. Some of the guards fell down into the middle of the street along with piles of laundry while two other who held on to the line swung into the wall of the building they crossed from. Joffre and his friends saved their laughter for the moment.

The boys were still on the run until they came to the rooftop of a brewery, below them four barrels of wine stood, to their backs the pursuing guards closing in on them. They knew it was either jump or be flogged.

"Bet you we can make it" Francis said to Joffre confident. Joffre could see between the barrels and the guards nearing in that it was now or never.

"Six ducats say we cannot" Joffre wagered.

"Twelve" Roberto staked.

"Make it twenty" Dominic gambled.

"You are on!" Joffre accepted before vaulting down to the middle wine-filled barrel. His friends following after him laughing, yelling, and screaming. The impact was wet, tasty, and strong. None of the boys surfaced to take a breath until they were sure the guards had been thrown off their trail and left to search elsewhere.

Joffre and his friends emerged from the barrels soaked in a brew from Valencia. This escape had to be one of their most risky and ridiculous yet. They quickly leaped out of the barrels before they would have to elude the brewery owner's lash and stopped at a public fountain to clean their faces and hair.

Dominic nudged Joffre's shoulder "You lose, pay up" he displayed an open hand to his friend, wanting the money he bet and won.

Joffre foraged through his pockets and luckily had some extra ducats, a gift from Juan, to pay Dominic "It was luck" Joffre cynically teased.

"Just count your blessings it was not a pack of rabid dogs we jumped down to" Roberto joked.

"That was a very sweet escape I believe" Francis interposed to the laughter of his friends.

"Bittersweet would be more appropriate way to describe it" spoke an unseen yet familiar voice, one which Joffre and his friends knew all too well. The turned in the direction of a neighing horse and before them was Joffre's elder brother Cesare. Joffre was glad and scared to see him at the moment.

"Greeting Cesare, how are you?" Joffre asked acting as innocent as possible to save his skin.

"I am not the one who took an unexpected dip that is for certain" Cesare teased his little brother as drops of wine fell from his damp clothes "Now that you boys are done disturbing the peace for today, Joffre, father told me to find you. He wants to speak to you.'

Joffre hoped his father did not learn he and Francis secretly hid a mouse in their Latin teacher's bag after their lesson yesterday. Whatever the reason, Joffre had to bid his friends farewell for the day.

"See you for fencing lessons tomorrow" Francis yelled to Joffre as he and Cesare rode off on his black steed.

"Come by next time and smoke hemp with me" Roberto shouted and laughed.

"Invite me over again soon, I would like to see Lucrezia again" Dominic winked and laughed along with Francis and Roberto.

"So little brother, what adventure did you and your disciples have today where you survived smelling of wine?" Cesare asked interested to know.

"It is a long story Cesare" Joffre answered his brother as he shook his head to get the wine and water out of his hair "Just do not tell mother or father" he made his brother swear. They both laughed and continued talking on the way home.

**Chapter 4**

**A Father's Request**

As soon as they arrived home, Joffre took a quick bath and put on a fresh set of clothes, so that his father would not see and smell where he had been earlier today. He still did not know why his father wanted to see him so urgently and Cesare did not reveal a thing. He only told his younger brother that he owed everything to their father and that he needed to speak to his youngest son about a very important matter. Cesare and Joffre went to the private chamber of their father, where he was waiting for them to arrive. The guards at the door allowed them in as soon as they approached the door. Cesare and Joffre looked around the chamber, yet their father was not there.

"Where is father, Cesare?" Joffre asked curious why he was not where he said he would be to greet them.

Cesare smiled slightly and snickered "I know father, he is always full of surprises. Be patient little Joffre, father should be here soon" he ruffled his younger brother's red hair. Cesare knew their father specifically said he wanted to talk to Joffre alone, now it was his time to go. "Little brother I must be on my way, father asked to see you in private" he hugged his little brother before turning to leave.

"What happens if father-"Joffre began worried why Cesare was suddenly leaving him so soon.

"He will be here soon brother. Patience, it is you he wishes to speak to" Cesare playfully punched Joffre in the shoulder "Be good little brother, do not do anything I would not do" he parted with a smirk and a wink as he exited the papal chamber.

"Where is the fun in that?" Joffre asked annoyed. There was nothing more he hated than not being able to do anything. _I bet Lucrezia did not have to wait like this when father last talked to her of something important _Joffre thought bitterly.

The young boy walked around the chamber of his father, a place he had not seen very often. The place where his father wrote, strategized, and spoke with others in private. He stood in the office where the lord of the globe and defender of the Christian faith privately took care of the security of Rome and the whole Catholic world. Before him was the desk where his father struggled and negotiated with the rest of Europe, augmented the rise of their family, and decided the fate of kings and empires alike. The ornate grand chair called to young Joffre almost as Satan lured Eve in the Garden of Eden.

Joffre slowly and hesitantly walked to his father's desk. He kept his eyes open to every door for any sign of movement and his ears to the slightest sound. He was astounded to be this close to the chair his proud brave father sits in. He knew he should not sit in such a holy and high seat of power, yet the opportunity to sit in the chair at the desk of the most powerful man in the world was a dream any son of noble ambitious rank would dream of- for Joffre it was reality. Slowly he reached his hand out toward the armrest of the chair, pulling it back from the desk enough to give him some room to sit at his father's desk. Letters, maps, decrees, and books were strewn about the table. It was enough to drive a twelve-year old boy mad. How his father handled so many crucial responsibilities and duties was beyond Joffre's comprehension.

Joffre could not help but feel powerful and bold sitting in his father's chair. With his head held high, Joffre sat upright in the chair. Envisioning cardinals, vassals, women, and soldiers before him, the young boy pretended to be a triumphant king.

"Behold, I am Joffre Borgia, king of Rome! Bow before your king!" he boasted proudly in the chamber, keeping a sharp eye out if anyone were to enter the chamber and his ears open lest anyone heard him.

"Hail to the king" a rich powerful voice responded breaking the silence of the room. Joffre's head jerked in the direction of the voice. He saw his father standing in front of a closed side door of the chamber, arms crossed, smiling at his youngest son. His father's sudden appearance scared Joffre slightly.

"Father" Joffre rose up from the chair quickly surprised his father had been watching him while he was sitting in a prestigious seat. Alexander took his place in the chair.

Alexander Borgia laughed at his son's boyish imitation of a powerful leader. "Did I frighten you, my son?" Alexander asked Joffre opening his arms out to embrace his son.

Joffre embraced his father who also kissed him. He knew his son to be a quiet and gentle person, much like his sister Lucrezia. A curious, caring, and innocent youth which Alexander knew would soon have to be shattered and shown through the door of manhood and the reality of a cruel and wicked world.

"I have asked to see you my boy. We have important things to discuss" Alexander wanted to remain on subject of what he wanted his son to know and do. He looked into his son's charming green eyes, having a youth of such a tender age loose his virginity nearly pained him, yet he would not put it off nor deny his son the experience of putting his seed inside a woman "My son, you know your beloved sister has made her marital vows- for the family, for God, and for Rome. Now I must- If only you were a few years older" Alexander nearly could not let the very words pass his lips.

Joffre began to suspect what his father was trying to ask of him; he knew what his father meant and what he hoped for. "Father you must not be scared to ask anything of me. You know I would do anything for you" he knelt before his father and clasped his hands looking into Alexander's eyes with loyalty and perception.

"My dearest son, you will be thirteen-years old soon, a man, and with manhood comes knowledge of courtship. As your sister has done, you too must marry, and soon my boy" Alexander told his son. Pride, pity, fear, and love all filling the rim of his heart to bursting.

Joffre was tongue-tied; he did not know what to say. His father wanted him to marry as his sister had just been. He had yet to feel a woman's worth, how to take ones virginity, he stood silent and afraid. "Father I- I do not think I-"Joffre found himself enveloped in his father's arms.

"Pardon my hopes and dreams for you Joffre. Ever since your birth such deeds have always been expected of you, your brothers and sister. If I had not sworn my lifetime service to Christ and the church, life for us would be anything but what we have lived with." Alexander looked Joffre in the eye passionately, with tears welling in his eyes "You are my youngest son. You are a Borgia; you are destined to carry on our family name. Tell me you understand and agree to this duty" Alexander looked at his son, his eyes deep with hopefulness that his son knew what he was asking of him and that he would not disappoint him.

Joffre knew to refuse his father and to decline what was asked and expected of him would be a grave insult to his father and family. He loved and feared his father too much to refuse to do whatever he requested of him. "I understand father" Joffre nodded and smiled slightly. His father embraced him again. In the back of his mind Joffre thought _Dear God, what have I made promise to?_

"Now about women, tonight you are going to have cravings, sexual cravings. The time has come for you to enter a woman; to enter into manhood" Alexander told Joffre "It is true, sex is a gift of the Lord, reserved for marriage. But in order to have it with a woman, you must know _how_ it is to be done."

Somewhat embarrassed, Joffre had seen an example of the act with his own eyes earlier today. Now that he realized he would have to perform the act himself, emotions of excitement and nervousness "Tell me what to do father, I do not know what-"Alexander calmed his son down, knowing the subject was difficult and much for a young inexperienced child his age to understand.

"That is why I have requested Cesare to see that you learn how to transfer your seed into a woman and make children. You are a seed yet to grow my son" Alexander ruffled his son's hair.

"Father, if I were a man born with half your charisma, courage, and intelligence. I would be blessed truly" Joffre smiled for a minute and then it soon faded "Can it not wait until I am older perhaps?" He asked starting to become reluctant about the thought of having sex for the first time.

"You will not put this off Joffre. This is a lesson every boy learns to become a man. You will learn to penetrate a woman or I shall- see that your fencing lessons will not continue or let you run around the city with those rascal friends of yours" Alexander swore.

Joffre knew his father was a man of his word and it would be futile to refuse and disobey him. There was no greater manipulator he knew than his father. The only question pressing on the boy's mind was when and where would he go to have his cherry broken.

"When and where father?" Joffre asked knowing he had no choice but to honor his father's wish and meet his rite of passage as only a Borgia would.

"Tonight" Alexander replied "After supper at your mother's villa. Cesare will see you safely to a brothel he has frequently been a regular to. Take heed of his advice, speak when spoken to, now this will be your first time, but the experience will be the sweetest and most powerful one you shall ever have. Remember this, and I say this to you as a father, a man who does not know how to make love to a woman and produce children is _not_ really a man" Alexander made it abundantly clear once more that cowardice or failure were unacceptable options. He kissed his youngest child on the forehead "Now go my son, your mother will be expecting your presence at supper. Cesare will see you to the brothel afterward. Remember what I told you."

Joffre embraced his father "Do not worry father, I will remember and do as I am told" he reassured him.

"God be with you my son" Alexander returned his son's hug "When tonight is over, you will return to the Borgia house a man."

"I will make you proud father" Joffre promised before leaving his father's chamber.

**Chapter 5**

**Last Supper of Boyhood **

That evening, Joffre and his two older brothers dined at the house of their mother, Vannozza dei Cattanei, in the Piazza della Giudecca. The sharp-witted, gorgeous, brunette Vannozza knew what her youngest child would be introduced to tonight; she had dealt with the situation both with Cesare and Juan. She knew that after tonight her youngest son would enter the house of prostitutes a child and leave a man. There was nothing she could do except give her youngest her blessing. During the course of the dinner, Vannozza hoped Christ would protect her little boy and guide him well in this ritual where his virginity would be broken and he would be ready to take on the responsibilities expected of him from his father.

Knowing this was an important night for Joffre, Vannozza wanted a well-prepared dinner made in honor of her youngest son before he went to his rite of manhood. Tonight's dinner menu included oven roasted chicken, Joffre's personal favorite, rye bread, soup, herb-roasted potato, and red wine. Vannozza always loved having her three handsome, loyal, and brave sons dine with her. As the family ate, laughed, and talked Joffre was pleased to have been able to have good quality time with his brothers and mother before Cesare would take him to the brothel. Juan was particularly pleased that little Joffre was going to enter into manhood tonight.

Juan pulled Joffre close to him, his lips nearly an inch away from his ear. A little tipsy and happy for his little brother, Juan imparted some advice to Joffre, which made the boy lift a skeptical eyebrow, giggle, and gasp.

"Remember little brother you must put your member inside the lady and mix it-"Juan connected his thumb and forefinger in a circle, signifying the lady's vagina. The stuck in a finger from his other hand in and out, representing the penis. Joffre started to blush tried to hold back a laugh as he pictured doing the act and watched Juan demonstrate it.

Their mother was not so amused by the act, "Juan! I will not allow such filthy carnal displays shown at this table, leave your little brother alone for Christ's sakes" Vannozza was nearly red in the face with anger.

Juan knew his mother well; she was a lioness and not a woman to be trifled with. His heated temper began to subside; Juan apologized for his vile tongue and kept his mouth shut.

Cesare seeing the mood of the room start to take a bitter turn. He did not want his younger brother's celebratory feast to end with a sour taste. Filling his goblet to the rim with wine, Cesare lifted it high in the air "I would love to propose a toast to our little Joffre on this night he will become a man. Tonight he will cross the threshold of childhood and become a proper man. We honor you Joffre, child of our family, our darling boy!"

"To our little brother Joffre" Cesare, Juan, and their mother raised their goblets praising Joffre on his night. The young boy proud, touched, and humbled by the honor his family showed him, could only imagine what he was in store for tonight. All of a sudden Joffre burped after taking his last bite of food.

"Sounds like your appetite is sated Joffre" Cesare remarked with a smirk.

"Soon another one will be whetted" Juan added, chuckling as he refilled his goblet.

Vannozza gave Juan a cold stare "Watch your tongue Juan" she warned him again.

Cesare knew the hour was near and that it was about time he and Joffre left for the brothel. "Come little brother, it is time" he winked and smiled.

Vannozza kissed Joffre on the cheeks and forehead "Be safe, good, and wise my son. If any woman comes here carrying your child, she will not be the only one you have to fear" she cautioned her son.

"Yes mother" Joffre knew his mother would tear his hide if he actually got a girl pregnant.

Vannozza turned to Cesare as he was about to don his cape "Cesare, take care of your little brother. If you fail to bring him home alive and well- I will kill you myself" she kissed her eldest son, entrusting he would take good care of his little brother, lest she would vent her anger on him. "Do not get any vulgar ideas either" Vannozza added, knowing Cesare like Juan usually reveled with prostitutes.

Juan chuckled at Cesare's misfortune.

Vannozza looked at Juan sternly "That goes for you too Juan. Now Joffre, off with you."

Juan pulled Joffre close for a bear hug and tousled his hair. "Take care little brother, remember what I told you. Watch out for the _really _beautiful ones, they will eat you alive" he laughed as his little brother looked at him bemused.

"Oh shut up" Joffre jokingly brushed his brother off before putting on his coat and cap.

"Come little brother, let us go before we are late" Cesare urged Joffre.

Waving goodnight to his mother and brother Juan, Joffre knew when he entered the walls of his mother's villa again; he would come in as a man, not a boy. As he and Cesare mounted their horses outside of the villa, Joffre inhaled slowly and nervously

**Chapter 6**

**Sight of a Milanese Angel**

**Author's note: Hope you've enjoyed the story so far. If you love it and my characters and wish me to write any more stories involving them, I would be happy to do so. Also don't hesitate to offer suggestions. Enjoy this chapter!**

Cesare and Joffre rode to the brothel. The anticipation and anxiety churning inside Joffre, yet he was looking forward to the experience, the wonders, pleasures, and secrets of a woman's body. He did not know if he would perform the sex position he and his friends witnessed earlier today, for he knew this was his first time and there is much to the art of love in attracting, keeping, and deceiving a woman romantically. As soon as they approached the front entrance of the brothel, Joffre felt a knot in his throat and stopped dead in his tracks after he and his brother dismounted their horses.

Cesare saw his little brother was nervous, he knew the feeling his first time with a woman too. "Do not fret little Joffre, there is nothing to it."

"If it is not that hard, then why is so much trouble made of the art?" Joffre asked thinking there had to be more to the art of sex than producing children.

Ceasre smiled and chuckled "You will see for yourself" he replied as he led his little brother in.

The two walked into the brothel. It was a large two-story building with a parlor and numerous brothel chambers. It had many varying smells which Joffre could not really distinguish, yet the troublesome weight of nervousness lifted from him a little bit. Once they entered, they found the brothel owner at a small candle-lit table near a window writing something on a sheet of paper. The brothel owner was a olive-skinned woman of medium height with dark eyes and a brunette. She had a slender beautiful neck which caught Cesare's attention for a quick but alluring moment. She looked to be in her late-twenties and judging by her complexion, she looked like a Neapolitan.

The brothel owner looked Cesare in the eye, the serious, cold yet captivating look on his handsome dark face. In that instant she took an immediate dislike to him. "Go now, off with you now! This is no assassin's brawling drunkard hole, thank you!" she brushed Cesare off turning her attention back to what she was writing.

"Hold your peace my dear" Cesare replied "We are here for the young lord" he urged Joffre forward. "We will also pay handsomely" he added.

The owner's mood took a brighter turn as she rose out of her chair "My apologies, I meant no disrespect. It is our pleasure to serve you my little lord. What would be the young lord's desire be?" she asked happily.

Joffre nervously looked between the brothel owner's eyes and the floor. His shyness was starting to get the better of him. He was at a loss for words as he drew a quick look at Cesare and back at the bemused brothel owner, her eyes fixed on Joffre, waiting for an answer.

"It is his first time, nothing congenial much" Cesare told the owner with a devilishly handsome smile on his face.

The owner arranged for six of her most attractive young girls to be presented for Joffre. Each of the six beauties hailed from different European nations, their beauty varied, and showing not so much as two of them were from the same land. The first girl the owner recommended looked to be about sixteen-years old, with red-gold hair, blue eyes; she was also short and plump.

"Something of Florentine blood perhaps? Something fresh maybe, delicate, common?" the owner pointed to another lady with a pale complexion, large nose, small green eyes, and compressed lips.

Cesare looked at the girls skeptically "Somewhat plump and curvy is she not? Would not know he has done_ it_, will he?" Cesare nudged Joffre's shoulder "Would not know he has done_ it" _he chuckled before taking a sip of wine out of a glass the brothel owner kindly offered him.

The owner selected another prostitute for Joffre's consideration. She was about the same age as Joffre with curly brownish red hair, demure black eyes, short nose, and rosy lips.

"This one is a Milanese beauty with more body. Yet she bears a resemblance to one of the Graces herself" the owner praised her young beauty "Sweet-tempered she is too" she winked at Joffre.

Joffre was taken by this girl with reddish brown shiny hair and sweet face. The girl's eyes focused only on her feet, it was obvious she was probably nervous. She looked up for a minute and unexpectedly was face to face with Joffre. Joffre smiled slightly at her hoping to alleviate both her anxiety and his. The girl returned the smile before looking back down at the floor. Joffre knew this was the woman he would wish to lose his virginity to.

Thinking Joffre was uninterested in the previous girl, the brothel owner quickly offered up another girl who looked to be about twenty-years old. "This Neapolitan youth is fresh from the soil of Naples."

Joffre's eyes still focused on the younger girl who returned the small smile he had gave her. The girl's pink gown set off her dark gentle eyes and fiery hair in an attractive but shy way. To Joffre she appeared as a Greek goddess, sensual, enigmatic, and lovely. His heart skipped a beat for a moment then started beating again.

"She will be excellent" Joffre said suddenly pointing to the girl he had just become infatuated with.

Cesare looked at the choice his little brother had made "Patience little brother, no need to choose so hastily. It is a very crucial decision. Why not look at the other-"

"She will be just fine" Joffre cut his brother off with a strong tone of voice, making it clear that he had made his decision.

"You will not be displeased, I promise you" the brothel owner assured Joffre. "Nezetta, go and get prepared" she instructed the young girl.

_Nezetta_ Joffre thought, he liked the sound of her name.

Now that Joffre had made his choice, the price of his younger brother's innocence was to be settled Cesare knew. "How much will you charge, then?" he asked the brothel owner.

The owner leaned in on Cesare's ear, "Five thousand ducats" she said devilishly and sweetly.

Cesare drew back away from the owner in shock "Jesus Christ! I could buy a fraction of the whores of Damascus for that, not to mention their ladies-in-waiting!" he railed at the owner.

"We are not in Damascus, wherever in God's name that is" the owner shot back at him with attitude.

Cesare thought of his little brother's happiness and the promises he made to his parents. "Very well, sweetheart, it is done, but the girl had better fuck him like Aphrodite with her vagina ablaze, or you and I will have words!" he warned her. Cesare turned to Joffre "Enjoy the pleasure little brother" he winked at Joffre before leaving him to Nezetta.

Nezetta smiled at Joffre, the warmth of it made Joffre's heart flutter and his worries diminish. "Are you ready to become a man?" she asked in a low yet beautiful resounding voice that was soothing to Joffre's ears.

Joffre smiled back and silently nodded. Nezetta led him down a narrow hallway into a small bedroom. Nezetta glided behind a screen to undress.

"It is kind of your brother to do this for you, your entry into manhood" Nezetta said as she undressed.

"It is, he is the best brother anyone could have" Joffre answered, feeling awfully nervous and giddy.

Nezetta emerged from behind the small screen, naked. Her body was smooth, unblemished, and olive-toned. Joffre felt his heart swell as his penis hardened. What he and his friends observed earlier the same day had turned him on. Now, he knew how it really felt to see a nude woman for real. Her young physique filled him with pleasure.

"Will you not take your clothes off?" Nezetta asked eyeing Joffre's codpiece imagining what was beneath it.

A question pressed on Joffre's mind that he could not help to ask Nezetta. "Are you somewhat young to be- a whore" he carefully chose his tone when the word passed his lips.

Nezetta understood his question, not many men she had had cared to even ask why a girl of her age worked in a brothel. "It is a life I have fallen into. My father disowned me because my mother had an affair with another man. Cast me out into the streets. Thankfully, kind lady found me. She raised me and employed me here" Nezetta explained, she noticed Joffre became awkwardly silent hoping he did not offend her by asking why she was a prostitute. Nezetta walked toward Joffre, placed a hand on his hair, running her fingers through it and kissed him on the lips.

"Do you find me beautiful Joffre Borgia?" Nezetta asked with that smile that Joffre grew to like.

"You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. You-"Joffre was cut off when Nezetta placed a finger upon his lips, stilling his mouth.

"What do I arouse then, Joffre Borgia?" Nezetta asked stroking his shoulders. The boy was instantly hypnotized by her alluring black eyes.

"Desire for the flesh" Joffre answered, words he had heard from his friends and Juan.

"Then let me see if you own up to your legendary family name" Nezetta massaged his shoulders as she slowly drew closer to him, their lips only a few inches away from each other. "Be calm and enjoy the pleasure, yes?" Nezetta asked planting a sweet peck on his cheek.

"Yes" Joffre answered, now feeling hornier than he previously was.

Nezetta started to slowly unbutton Joffre's doublet and then slipped it off his young body. The sight of his bare chest sent a wave of exhilarating joy throughout it. She moved her hands down to his codpiece. She removed it and Joffre's belt. He liked the soft touch of her hands. Lowering down his trousers and underwear, Nezetta encircled her hand around his hard penis. Now Joffre was naked too, somewhat trembling. Smiling back at Nezetta, Joffre then hugged her close and kissed her on the mouth. They rubbed each other's bodies, even kissing one another's nipples.

"You are very handsome, Joffre. A beautiful young man" Nezetta said stroking his penis and chest.

Joffre began to blush "Thank you, you are very lovely too" he smiled and brushed her sensitive pretty nipples with his fingers. Nezetta loved how gentle he was with her.

"Shall we retire to bed, my lord?" Nezetta whispered to Joffre sweetly.

Joffre nodded _yes _as he followed Nezetta to the bed. She laid herself out upon the bed in her nude beauty. She appeared as Aphrodite resting on a seashell, her loveliness was breath taking. Nezetta's hairless gleaming slit mesmerized Joffre as she opened her legs for Joffre to enter her. Joffre laid down on top of Nezetta, the touch of her body against his relaxed him; hers was warm to the touch. She held Joffre's body above hers and gently rubbed his butt, he could feel her pushing him down faintly. That instant, Joffre felt his twelve-year old penis slide simply and softly into Nezetta's thirteen-year old vagina. In that moment, all for 5,000 ducats, his virginity was gone forever.

"You are a man now" Nezetta kissed Joffre on the lips "Remember to relax and enjoy" she reminded Joffre.

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Joffre began to thrust his hips. The indulgence consumed Joffre as he spurted his young sperm into Nezetta's vagina. The two children kissed each other full on the lips, their tongues exploring each other's mouths.

"You are doing excellent" Nezetta said between breaths, enjoying Joffre slowly moving his cock back and forth inside her. "Yes, yes, Joffre," Nezetta gasped with pleasure. "Jesus Christ, this feels wonderful. You are doing well, do not stop!"

Joffre felt proud he lasted for about four strokes and loved how it felt to fuck a woman. He truly owned up to the prowess, name, and vigor of his family. He did not do badly for his first try.

Nezetta laughed a little and kissed him "Not bad at all, you did not move too fast, otherwise you would have slipped out" she drew Joffre's head closer for another sweet wet kiss "Please, do it again" she asked. Joffre was more than happy to oblige.

They continued having sex; Joffre loved the feel of Nezetta's breasts against his chest. Completely lost in the sensual ecstasy, Joffre buried his head in her hair and neck, kissing and licking up from her neck to her lips. He continued fucking Nezetta with short slow thrusts. Both of their adolescent bodies gleamed with sweat. Joffre now understood why his friends and family loved sex, why it was so important, and most of all how it is done and the feeling of it. He lasted for five minutes before he ejaculated inside Nezetta for the second time.

_Good God that was wonderful! _Joffre thought as he finished Cumming and slid his penis out of her. Flipping over on to the damp sweat soaked bed sheet, he lied next to Nezetta, and both were breathing hard after finishing. The children looked at each other in silence, both smiled at each other and started to giggle a little bit.

"My God, that was beautiful!" Nezetta said as she pulled Joffre toward her for a final kiss, their legs and bodies touching each other one more time. Joffre would savor the taste of Nezetta's lips for as long as he lived. The first woman he had sex with, who exposed him to the pleasures of a woman's body and the power and exhilaration of sex.

After having their last kiss, Joffre and Nezetta started to get dressed. As they were finishing, a knock was heard pounding on the door.

"Have you finished in there little brother?" Cesare's voice called "Still alive in there" he joked.

"Yes, come in and behold your new brother, no longer a boy, but a man" Nezetta answered proudly winking at Joffre. He smiled back at her.

Cesare and the brothel owner walked into the bedroom. Cesare hugged Joffre and tousled his wet disheveled hair.

"Nicely done little Joffre. I am proud to see you honoring the family name and tradition. Father especially will be proud when he hears about this. So tell me, how was it?"

"It was- Amazing" Joffre said ecstatic looking at Nezetta.

Cesare turned toward Nezetta, "Tell me my dove, and how was my younger brother in bed?"

Nezetta looked at Cesare shyly "He has the strength of a bull, truly a Borgia. He is grace itself" Nezetta smiled at Joffre.

Cesare handed a pouch full of money to the brothel owner "As agreed, 5,000 ducats, my dove."

The brothel owner gladly took the pouch and winked at Cesare, "It was a pleasure doing business with you. Please, come back any time" she winked at Cesare who gave a small smile in return.

Once the price was paid, Cesare and Joffre mounted their horses and rode back to their mother's house. Joffre knew his friends and the rest of his family would be anxious to know how his first time with a woman was. Certainly this was a night and an experience he would never forget. His virginity was gone forever, he now owned up to the reputation of the Borgia males.

**Chapter 7**

**Late Night Visitor**

**Author's note: Here is the last chapter of my fanfic for "The Borgias" I hope you've enjoyed reading it!**

When Joffre and Cesare arrived home, Vannozza surprisingly was still awake, she wanted to greet her youngest son's return, no longer a boy he was now a man. As soon as Joffre and Cesare enter the house, Vannozza kissed her youngest son on the forehead.

"My son . . . You are a man now" she embraced her boy with joyous tears welling in her eyes "You have made me proud and your father will be proud too." Joffre knew he father would of course want to know how his first time went very soon.

"Thank you mother" Joffre replied proud of himself.

"Get some rest son, you have your lessons tomorrow" Vannozza urged her son upstairs "Have you forgotten something?" she asked Joffre expectantly.

Joffre giggled and gave his mother a kiss good night "Good night mother."

Cesare pulled Joffre in for a bear hug and tousled his hair "Sleep well little brother. Do not invite women secretly to your room now" he teased Joffre.

"Oh shut up. Good night Cesare" Joffre replied jokingly.

Joffre went to bed, yet he did not fall asleep quickly. The unforgettable amazing experience he just had tonight changed him physically and mentally. He was now a man in the eyes of all who knew him, though he still had a lot of growing up to do.

He lied awake in his bed thinking of Nezetta, her touch, her kisses, how it felt to make love with her. Joffre enjoyed the feelings and pleasure sex gave him and prayed for a bride he could love and have intimate relations with. Now that he was a man, marriage was something he knew could happen for him at any given time, depending on the wishes and plans his father had for the Borgia family's ascension and security, as well as that of his papacy and the church. The hour was late and Joffre knew he would need his rest. Tomorrow he would need it in order to survive the four to six hours of school he had to endure. He closed his eyes and started to drift off to sleep. Soon, a low tapping sound was heard from outside his bedroom window. Joffre thought it was probably a bird or a knock on another house's door and disregarded it. The knock became a little louder and Joffre got out of bed quietly to see what was behind the knocking.

Slowly he opened the window, knowing the risk of assassin's or thieves were an ever present danger, he clutched a small knife Juan had given him for protection. He saw nothing outside but the empty streets, the night lit by torch light outside houses, the barks of dogs and cooing of birds, and soft whispers of the wind were all that he heard. As he prepared to close the window, a small person in black appeared sitting in the tree near the window.

"Joffre, it is me" the stranger whispered.

Joffre nearly screamed in shock but covered his mouth so no one could hear him. The stranger lifted his hood, it was Francis. Why he had come to see his friend secretly late at night, Joffre did had no idea.

"Jesus Christ, what are you trying to do, scare me to death?" Joffre whispered angrily as he hid the knife away.

"Apologies my friend, I wanted to see you. I want to know how your first time went" Francis asked with a smirk on his face.

Joffre looked at Francis stunned, "How do you know about that?" he was wondering if he and his friends had spied on him when Cesare and he went to the brothel.

"I was on my way to visit my father with my brother Raphael. We passed by the brothel, I saw you and Cesare go in. I would have called out to you, but we did not have the time to stop for a minute. Now tell me, what was it like?" Francis really wanted to know.

"You want to know how it was." Joffre asked with a fiendish grin on his face "It-was-PARADISE" he whispered to Francis who could only imagine how amazing it must have been to have sex with a woman "Wait till the others hear about this, this is a story they will be dying to hear" Francis giggled.

Joffre urged his friend to keep his voice down, lest his mother hear them and they get busted. "Save it for tomorrow, you do not want to spoil the laughing and details just yet" he made Francis cross his heart, promising he would not tell the story to their other friends until tomorrow.

Outside the bedroom, the boys heard the sounds of footsteps outside coming down the hall. They remained motionless on the floor, breathing slowly, and waiting for whoever was outside to pass by. Joffre thought it was probably either his mother, one of his brothers, or maybe even his father wanting to have some private time with Vannozza.

"We will talk more about it later. You should go now before your parents learn you are gone. If we get busted, we will have more than our teacher's cane to worry about at our Latin lesson tomorrow" Joffre urged his friend to leave.

"Ah Latin class, I look forward to it" Francis said with awe.

Joffre looked at Francis bemused, "I thought you hated Latin" he said.

"No, I hate how our ancient teacher speaks it with that raspy old wretched voice of his. He also has the breath of an ass too" Francis stuck out his tongue in disgust at the thought. He and Joffre both laughed under their breaths.

"See you tomorrow Joffre, sleep well" Francis as he was about to go back to the tree, climb down it, and then make his way back home. The boys exchanged a handshake before Francis left. Joffre watched his friend from the window until he climbed down the tree and then vanished down a street into the night.

Joffre went back to bed again, hoping he would not have any more unexpected visitors for the night. Closing his eyes, images of Nezetta filled his thoughts, her sweet voice resounding in his head, heart, and ears. If he had a locket, it would be her portrait he would want to have in it. But being a Borgia he knew she would not be who his family would want him to spend the rest of his life with. Falling asleep, he whispered Nezetta's name as he dosed off a man.

**THE END**


	7. Late Night Visitor

**Fandom: The Borgias **

**Title: Nezetta **

**Rating: PG-13 **

**Author's note: This is the story of Joffre's first time with a woman before he gets married. I decided to add my own characters to give Joffre more spotlight than he got in season 1 of the show. Nezetta, Francis, Dominic, and Roberto are my own original characters. R&R and enjoy! **

**Chapter 1: Engagement of a Son **

**The Vatican **

"He is too young father!" the dashing cavalier Cesare Borgia, eldest son of the Pope of Rome, Alexander VI, objected in a serious matter of power and family preservation.

Cesare's father, the new heir to the throne of St. Peter's, though unable to deny his son's words were true could not deny that the subject of discussion was for the good of their family. Father and son were discussing the issue of marriage, and not just any marriage. It was the marriage for the youngest son of the Borgia clan, the barely pubescent Joffre.

"He is nearly thirteen-years old, on the verge of manhood!" Rodrigo fired back at his son.

"He has yet to feel the touch and pleasures of a woman's body, and who dare I ask is he to be betrothed to?" Cesare feverishly wanted to know. Not too long ago he and the rest of his family just saw their beloved sweet thirteen-year old Lucrezia married off to Giovanni Sforza, the lord of Pesaro. The man was of few talents and lesser charm, Cesare only hoped his little brother would not be engaged to woman of similar standing.

Rodrigo Borgia's mind was deep within his own thoughts as his eyes gazed into a flagon of wine before he took a sip of it. "You need not concern yourself with the matter of who our youngest son's hand will be given to; his happiness is my chief concern."

Cesare knew his father meant more than what he hid behind his benevolent masks "Who is Joffre to marry, father?" Cesare was more boldly persistent. There was no doubt his father cared deeply for him and his siblings, yet often their father's love compelled him to make serious errors, Lucrezia's marriage Cesare considered a major one.

Rodrigo knew he would have no peace of mind if he did not answer his son honestly "Sancia, the illegitimate daughter of the king Ferante's of Naples, is a promising and voluptuous choice-"

"Was her hand not promised to Juan?" Cesare cut his father off, shocked that such a dark Neapolitan beauty was to be bride of a child too young to have sex.

Pope Alexander rose from his seat at the dining table, placing one arm around his son's shoulders "You know your brother; he will either take the hand of a _legitimate_ princess or will do as he pleases. That is why I need your help my son. I have an imperative task for you." Cesare could only guess what his father was going to ask of him "I want you to take Joffre out, show him how to get a woman's pussy.

"Father please, can Joffre not marry until-"Alexander would hear no more objections from his son, hushing his son.

"You know the fragility of these arrangements, Joffre must marry and he must know how to perform the duties of a bridegroom upon his wedding night. I charge you with this responsibility, as my eldest and brightest son. Can I trust you with this duty, with the care and safety of your youngest brother?"

Cesare's eyes locked along with his father's, his family was always first and foremost. Although he sometimes disapproved of his father's opinions and actions, he knew the love he had for him and the faith he had in him was greater than he could understand. "I will not fail you or Joffre in this obligation father" Cesare swore to his father. Pope Alexander VI embraced his son, knowing within his bones that he could expect nonetheless than success from his first-born son and that his youngest would bravely endure the transition into manhood.

"Which reminds me, where is Joffre?" Rodrigo asked Cesare surprised that after discussing about the boy for hours, he did not know where his youngest son was.

"With his friends in the city if I am not mistaken" Cesare answered hardly sure himself; of course he was the same at Joffre's age and knew their father often scolded him for it.

"Find him, bring him back safely, and make sure that he is ready for tonight" Rodrigo instructed his son, "It is one he will never forget" he concluded forebodingly which made Cesare stop in his tracks for a minute as he was leaving his father's chamber to go out and find his lascivious little brother.

**Chapter 2: The young Devils of Rome **

Although he was often cuckolded and lives in the shadows of his elder brothers, Joffre, the youngest of the Borgia family, had an adventurous spirit and a sense of wonder of the world. Loyal to his family, he felt blessed and rapt that the titan of a father, whom he greatly revered was now head of the entire Christian world. Twelve-year old Joffre and his three best friends Francis, Dominic, and Roberto enjoyed being mischievous, catching bull fights, fencing, picking up girls, and exploring their home city. They earned the title "The Young Devils of Rome" for the troublemaking they were known to cause.

Roberto, a sneaky fourteen-year old with dark brown short hair and light blue eyes, often considered the unofficial leader of the group. He mostly concocted the deviously fun and often dangerously crazy schemes he and his friends engaged in. Today, Roberto and his friends talked about the one think that makes them break out in sweat and lose their ability to speak- girls. He tousled his friend Joffre's hair as the boys were hanging out near a cart selling fruit admiring two young girls watching a juggler from afar. The boys chowed down on some sweet pastries they bought earlier.

"Joffre, I see that fiery looking nymph with the black hair over there, she has an eye for you" Roberto teased his friend.

Joffre looked toward the young girl he spoke of; he winked at her and received only a startled look and what appeared to be a flattered smile.

"She wants you my friend, can you not tell?" Roberto pestered his friend again.

"She is easy on the eyes, I agree. She also has a fine ass-"

Joffre's friends laughed at his remark to which they all agreed to. Soon the girls left and the boys' passionate desires and fantasies left along with them. Roberto had a smirk on his face, Joffre and his friends knew he had something in mind whenever he had that sinister look.

"What do you have in mind this time?" the eleven-year old brown-haired blue-eyed Dominic asked eagerly, up for some daring deviant activity.

Roberto popped the last of his pastry into his mouth before he answered Dominic with his mouth full "You think those two young ones were beautiful? I have seen women so attractive that would make the queen of Spain jealous." Joffre, Dominic, and Francis snickered both at his statement and how his mouth sounded as he chewed.

"You ever fuck a girl before?" the green-eyed brown-haired Francis who was also the same age as Roberto, scoffed at him.

"More than you could even guess. I have even had the daughter of a papal guard myself" Roberto replied with that creepy handsome smile of his.

"Liar, you did not!" Dominic exclaimed unable to believe it.

"Hold your tongue" Joffre derided Roberto as he tried to hold back a laugh.

"I am not lying! I know how to make love to a woman and where the sexy ones can be found out. My brother has taken me six times already!" Roberto defended his statement.

Joffre poked fun at his friend "My brother Juan has known more women in more places" he knew his older brother's wanton reputation throughout the brothels of the city.

"This coming from the son of the so-called holy vicar of Christ" Francis laughed. "By the way Joffre, what is the name of his new bitch?"

"Watch your mouth and her name is Guilia Farnese for your information" Joffre replied sternly, he was not going to let anyone, friend or foe, slander his family.

"So where are these women you speak of?" Dominic asked Roberto a little giddy.

"There is only one way you will know. Come with me and I will show you the most gorgeous sight you will ever see" Roberto winked and grinned at his friends.

Intrigued to see some attractive naked women, the four boys followed Roberto's lead to a brothel his older brother had taken him to a few times. Each curious youth was filled with anticipation and apprehension. They knew they would have to be cautious when spying in on the activity inside the brothel. If the brothel owner or a customer caught them snooping around, they knew a whipping would be the punishment. Roberto led his friend down a back passageway to a window of the brothel where they could secretly peek into.

"This better be worth the risk of a whipping Roberto or you will find my sword in your belly" Francis warned his friend jokingly, hoping their secret "private show" will be as enjoyable as they hoped.

Roberto laughed "Trust me my friends, this will be one of the most amazing experiences of our lives. Soon you will all want to put your cocks to good use. Come on, the show is yet to begin." He led them to a circular window of a chamber within the brothel. Quietly they discreetly waited, and then a gorgeous twenty-five year old dark-haired hazel-eyed Spanish woman entered the chamber followed by an austere armed bearded gentleman who appeared to be in his forties.

**Chapter 3: Through a Boy's Eyes**

The boys looked in wonder as the young woman slowly began to remove her dress. The sight of her long slender back, full breasts and butt, and narrow waist made the boys start to break out in sweats as their eyes feasted upon the sexy image unraveling before them. Joffre felt his penis grow and become erect in his pants as he got a good look at the woman. Dominic started snickering.

"Joffre has a boner" Dominic tried whispering to Francis trying to keep his laughter under control.

Not to be outdone Joffre returned the joke with one of his own "Look who is talking, at least I am not the one whose fly is open" he giggled when Dominic fell for his prank.

Roberto hushed his friends to keep quiet so the prostitute and her client would not discover them. "Keep quiet and watch and you will see how the art of sex is done" he advised them.

The boys watched as the couple engaged in heated love making and sexual acts. The woman's sighs and moans of pleasure made them start to jack off and their fantasies wonder about women and how it felt to enter them. Joffre moved nearer to Roberto's side to get a better view.

"Look at her my friend, she is gorgeous. I could totally get with her, something you could never get" he nudged Joffre and ruffled his hair "You would likely lose your virginity to a sheep" he laughed quietly.

Joffre did not find his joke too funny "Is that so?" he asked with a stern tone in his voice.

"I swear by all the saints may they strike me down if I am lying" Roberto replied.

"Who the hell am I, Saint Agnes?" Joffre rhetorically asked "I could get a lover if I wanted to" he replied confidently.

Roberto almost busted out laughing at his friend's statement "You really think so?" he asked teasingly.

"Do not forget my friend, I am the son of the Pope, I have had princesses offered for my hand, yet I have not found the bride for me yet because-"

"He is too young to get neither pussy nor ass" Dominic snickered along with Francis. Joffre playfully flipped them both off and turned his attention back to Roberto.

"Like someone would want to marry a boy who plays with his sister's dolls" Roberto teased Joffre.

"Hey, first of all I do not _play_ with them, I either wed or bed them to my knight figures and sometimes I behead them. You try not having to be buttered up and coerced by an older sister" Joffre replied defensively. Dominic shushed them both and pointed to the window mouthing "look." Joffre and Roberto turned their attention back to the window and caught the couple engaged in the rear entry sexual position. The four boys' eyes were affixed to the scene, the woman's moans of pleasure and the man's grunting stirring their own young sexual interests. Joffre noticed the bulge in his pants, his prick fully erect as he thought how amazing a woman's body feels. Engrossed in a full fuck, the couple did not notice the young boys watching them. The woman facing toward another direction of the room was too absorbed in the pleasure to look their way. Unbeknownst to the boys, a small brown stray Terrier approached behind them. Curious, the dog crept closer to the boys who did not hear its quiet footsteps. The terrier began barking both to get attention and out of curiosity. The dog's bark nearly made the boys leap out of their skins in surprise and caught the attention on the couple in the middle of having sex. Joffre turned away to see where the bark came from too late, the woman's startled eyes met his in that instant. She shrieked in fear seeing the young boy laying eyes on her nude body. When her client's eyes met Joffre's, anger brewed in the man's face as he reached for a nearby pitcher and hurled it toward the window.

"Show is over, run!" Joffre quickly warned his friends to run just as the pitcher crashed through the window.

"Filthy sneaky little devils!" the client railed in anger "You will all need new asses after I have finished with you perverted little rats! Guards! Guards!" cried the man as he rushed to get dressed.

The boys ran as the echoing shouts and footsteps of guards followed closely in hot pursuit. They were going to have to rely on their streetwise senses and tricks in order to evade their pursuers.

"This is another dangerous bind you have gotten us into Roberto" Joffre cynically berated him.

"Finicky are we, save your words for when we are not running for our lives" Roberto replied in between breaths.

"There they are!" the middle-aged client pointed the boys out "Capture those filthy spying heathens!" he commanded his guards.

**Chapter 3**

**The Roman Chase **

The boys scaled the walls of a bath house to throw their pursuers off their trail, yet they were still hot on their heels. They needed to put their young wits band tricks into play to save their skins. Nimbly making their way over the red-tiled roof of the bath house, Joffre felt a loose one somewhere in the roof's center. An idea soon popped into Joffre's head. He hustled his friends quickly behind a chimney.

"Stay down and keep quiet, I have an idea. If it does not work RUN" Joffre instructed his friends before going to face the guards and try to execute his risky plan.

Two guards drew their swords as Joffre faced them with both courage and fear. The guards slyly closed in upon Joffre as ravenous merciless wolves upon a cornered defenseless stag. Joffre knew either his plan had to work or he would meet a whip against his back. Cautiously moving left in right watching the guards' movements closely, he hoped to get one or both of them on the spot that he wanted. Joffre stood a small distance behind where the loose tile was and acted as though he was outnumbered. One of the guards charged in for the kill, the loose roof tile gave way under him including some others making a great hole in the roof through which he fell down into the bath house. Having fallen into the woman's baths, the women bathing were scared and appalled as they threw cake soap, bowls, and towels at the guard as he tried to get out of the steamy bath water.

Joffre's plan worked and he laughed that it succeeded, yet he and his friends were not out of trouble just yet for the other guards were hot on their tails. Leaping from rooftop to rooftop the boys came to a standstill when they came in front of two buildings too far to leap between with only a clothesline as a crossing between them.

"I do not suppose you have another plan, would you?" Francis asked Joffre nervously jerking his thumb behind them as the guards were catching up with them.

"How does crossing the damn clothesline for our lives sound to you?" Joffre asked back as he quickly started walking across the rope looking down at his feet, arms outstretched to help him keep his balance. "Left, right, left right, left, right" he repeated to himself keeping the same pattern with each step until he crossed over to the other rooftop. _My God, Roberto's athletic skills really paid off _Joffre thought to himself in disbelief that the free-running and athletic skills he and Roberto practiced together were useful. The others were not far behind as they started crossing along the rope too as quickly and carefully as they could.

The pursuing guards followed suit, hesitant at first yet determined to capture Joffre and his friends. Unknowingly they had taken the bait as Joffre suspected they would. The guards who had dared to cross on the clothesline were halfway near to the rooftop of the other building when Joffre pulled a dagger from his trousers.

"Have a nice fall!" Joffre called out to the guards as he cut the clothesline. Some of the guards fell down into the middle of the street along with piles of laundry while two other who held on to the line swung into the wall of the building they crossed from. Joffre and his friends saved their laughter for the moment.

The boys were still on the run until they came to the rooftop of a brewery, below them four barrels of wine stood, to their backs the pursuing guards closing in on them. They knew it was either jump or be flogged.

"Bet you we can make it" Francis said to Joffre confident. Joffre could see between the barrels and the guards nearing in that it was now or never.

"Six ducats say we cannot" Joffre wagered.

"Twelve" Roberto staked.

"Make it twenty" Dominic gambled.

"You are on!" Joffre accepted before vaulting down to the middle wine-filled barrel. His friends following after him laughing, yelling, and screaming. The impact was wet, tasty, and strong. None of the boys surfaced to take a breath until they were sure the guards had been thrown off their trail and left to search elsewhere.

Joffre and his friends emerged from the barrels soaked in a brew from Valencia. This escape had to be one of their most risky and ridiculous yet. They quickly leaped out of the barrels before they would have to elude the brewery owner's lash and stopped at a public fountain to clean their faces and hair.

Dominic nudged Joffre's shoulder "You lose, pay up" he displayed an open hand to his friend, wanting the money he bet and won.

Joffre foraged through his pockets and luckily had some extra ducats, a gift from Juan, to pay Dominic "It was luck" Joffre cynically teased.

"Just count your blessings it was not a pack of rabid dogs we jumped down to" Roberto joked.

"That was a very sweet escape I believe" Francis interposed to the laughter of his friends.

"Bittersweet would be more appropriate way to describe it" spoke an unseen yet familiar voice, one which Joffre and his friends knew all too well. The turned in the direction of a neighing horse and before them was Joffre's elder brother Cesare. Joffre was glad and scared to see him at the moment.

"Greeting Cesare, how are you?" Joffre asked acting as innocent as possible to save his skin.

"I am not the one who took an unexpected dip that is for certain" Cesare teased his little brother as drops of wine fell from his damp clothes "Now that you boys are done disturbing the peace for today, Joffre, father told me to find you. He wants to speak to you.'

Joffre hoped his father did not learn he and Francis secretly hid a mouse in their Latin teacher's bag after their lesson yesterday. Whatever the reason, Joffre had to bid his friends farewell for the day.

"See you for fencing lessons tomorrow" Francis yelled to Joffre as he and Cesare rode off on his black steed.

"Come by next time and smoke hemp with me" Roberto shouted and laughed.

"Invite me over again soon, I would like to see Lucrezia again" Dominic winked and laughed along with Francis and Roberto.

"So little brother, what adventure did you and your disciples have today where you survived smelling of wine?" Cesare asked interested to know.

"It is a long story Cesare" Joffre answered his brother as he shook his head to get the wine and water out of his hair "Just do not tell mother or father" he made his brother swear. They both laughed and continued talking on the way home.

**Chapter 4**

**A Father's Request**

As soon as they arrived home, Joffre took a quick bath and put on a fresh set of clothes, so that his father would not see and smell where he had been earlier today. He still did not know why his father wanted to see him so urgently and Cesare did not reveal a thing. He only told his younger brother that he owed everything to their father and that he needed to speak to his youngest son about a very important matter. Cesare and Joffre went to the private chamber of their father, where he was waiting for them to arrive. The guards at the door allowed them in as soon as they approached the door. Cesare and Joffre looked around the chamber, yet their father was not there.

"Where is father, Cesare?" Joffre asked curious why he was not where he said he would be to greet them.

Cesare smiled slightly and snickered "I know father, he is always full of surprises. Be patient little Joffre, father should be here soon" he ruffled his younger brother's red hair. Cesare knew their father specifically said he wanted to talk to Joffre alone, now it was his time to go. "Little brother I must be on my way, father asked to see you in private" he hugged his little brother before turning to leave.

"What happens if father-"Joffre began worried why Cesare was suddenly leaving him so soon.

"He will be here soon brother. Patience, it is you he wishes to speak to" Cesare playfully punched Joffre in the shoulder "Be good little brother, do not do anything I would not do" he parted with a smirk and a wink as he exited the papal chamber.

"Where is the fun in that?" Joffre asked annoyed. There was nothing more he hated than not being able to do anything. _I bet Lucrezia did not have to wait like this when father last talked to her of something important _Joffre thought bitterly.

The young boy walked around the chamber of his father, a place he had not seen very often. The place where his father wrote, strategized, and spoke with others in private. He stood in the office where the lord of the globe and defender of the Christian faith privately took care of the security of Rome and the whole Catholic world. Before him was the desk where his father struggled and negotiated with the rest of Europe, augmented the rise of their family, and decided the fate of kings and empires alike. The ornate grand chair called to young Joffre almost as Satan lured Eve in the Garden of Eden.

Joffre slowly and hesitantly walked to his father's desk. He kept his eyes open to every door for any sign of movement and his ears to the slightest sound. He was astounded to be this close to the chair his proud brave father sits in. He knew he should not sit in such a holy and high seat of power, yet the opportunity to sit in the chair at the desk of the most powerful man in the world was a dream any son of noble ambitious rank would dream of- for Joffre it was reality. Slowly he reached his hand out toward the armrest of the chair, pulling it back from the desk enough to give him some room to sit at his father's desk. Letters, maps, decrees, and books were strewn about the table. It was enough to drive a twelve-year old boy mad. How his father handled so many crucial responsibilities and duties was beyond Joffre's comprehension.

Joffre could not help but feel powerful and bold sitting in his father's chair. With his head held high, Joffre sat upright in the chair. Envisioning cardinals, vassals, women, and soldiers before him, the young boy pretended to be a triumphant king.

"Behold, I am Joffre Borgia, king of Rome! Bow before your king!" he boasted proudly in the chamber, keeping a sharp eye out if anyone were to enter the chamber and his ears open lest anyone heard him.

"Hail to the king" a rich powerful voice responded breaking the silence of the room. Joffre's head jerked in the direction of the voice. He saw his father standing in front of a closed side door of the chamber, arms crossed, smiling at his youngest son. His father's sudden appearance scared Joffre slightly.

"Father" Joffre rose up from the chair quickly surprised his father had been watching him while he was sitting in a prestigious seat. Alexander took his place in the chair.

Alexander Borgia laughed at his son's boyish imitation of a powerful leader. "Did I frighten you, my son?" Alexander asked Joffre opening his arms out to embrace his son.

Joffre embraced his father who also kissed him. He knew his son to be a quiet and gentle person, much like his sister Lucrezia. A curious, caring, and innocent youth which Alexander knew would soon have to be shattered and shown through the door of manhood and the reality of a cruel and wicked world.

"I have asked to see you my boy. We have important things to discuss" Alexander wanted to remain on subject of what he wanted his son to know and do. He looked into his son's charming green eyes, having a youth of such a tender age loose his virginity nearly pained him, yet he would not put it off nor deny his son the experience of putting his seed inside a woman "My son, you know your beloved sister has made her marital vows- for the family, for God, and for Rome. Now I must- If only you were a few years older" Alexander nearly could not let the very words pass his lips.

Joffre began to suspect what his father was trying to ask of him; he knew what his father meant and what he hoped for. "Father you must not be scared to ask anything of me. You know I would do anything for you" he knelt before his father and clasped his hands looking into Alexander's eyes with loyalty and perception.

"My dearest son, you will be thirteen-years old soon, a man, and with manhood comes knowledge of courtship. As your sister has done, you too must marry, and soon my boy" Alexander told his son. Pride, pity, fear, and love all filling the rim of his heart to bursting.

Joffre was tongue-tied; he did not know what to say. His father wanted him to marry as his sister had just been. He had yet to feel a woman's worth, how to take ones virginity, he stood silent and afraid. "Father I- I do not think I-"Joffre found himself enveloped in his father's arms.

"Pardon my hopes and dreams for you Joffre. Ever since your birth such deeds have always been expected of you, your brothers and sister. If I had not sworn my lifetime service to Christ and the church, life for us would be anything but what we have lived with." Alexander looked Joffre in the eye passionately, with tears welling in his eyes "You are my youngest son. You are a Borgia; you are destined to carry on our family name. Tell me you understand and agree to this duty" Alexander looked at his son, his eyes deep with hopefulness that his son knew what he was asking of him and that he would not disappoint him.

Joffre knew to refuse his father and to decline what was asked and expected of him would be a grave insult to his father and family. He loved and feared his father too much to refuse to do whatever he requested of him. "I understand father" Joffre nodded and smiled slightly. His father embraced him again. In the back of his mind Joffre thought _Dear God, what have I made promise to?_

"Now about women, tonight you are going to have cravings, sexual cravings. The time has come for you to enter a woman; to enter into manhood" Alexander told Joffre "It is true, sex is a gift of the Lord, reserved for marriage. But in order to have it with a woman, you must know _how_ it is to be done."

Somewhat embarrassed, Joffre had seen an example of the act with his own eyes earlier today. Now that he realized he would have to perform the act himself, emotions of excitement and nervousness "Tell me what to do father, I do not know what-"Alexander calmed his son down, knowing the subject was difficult and much for a young inexperienced child his age to understand.

"That is why I have requested Cesare to see that you learn how to transfer your seed into a woman and make children. You are a seed yet to grow my son" Alexander ruffled his son's hair.

"Father, if I were a man born with half your charisma, courage, and intelligence. I would be blessed truly" Joffre smiled for a minute and then it soon faded "Can it not wait until I am older perhaps?" He asked starting to become reluctant about the thought of having sex for the first time.

"You will not put this off Joffre. This is a lesson every boy learns to become a man. You will learn to penetrate a woman or I shall- see that your fencing lessons will not continue or let you run around the city with those rascal friends of yours" Alexander swore.

Joffre knew his father was a man of his word and it would be futile to refuse and disobey him. There was no greater manipulator he knew than his father. The only question pressing on the boy's mind was when and where would he go to have his cherry broken.

"When and where father?" Joffre asked knowing he had no choice but to honor his father's wish and meet his rite of passage as only a Borgia would.

"Tonight" Alexander replied "After supper at your mother's villa. Cesare will see you safely to a brothel he has frequently been a regular to. Take heed of his advice, speak when spoken to, now this will be your first time, but the experience will be the sweetest and most powerful one you shall ever have. Remember this, and I say this to you as a father, a man who does not know how to make love to a woman and produce children is _not_ really a man" Alexander made it abundantly clear once more that cowardice or failure were unacceptable options. He kissed his youngest child on the forehead "Now go my son, your mother will be expecting your presence at supper. Cesare will see you to the brothel afterward. Remember what I told you."

Joffre embraced his father "Do not worry father, I will remember and do as I am told" he reassured him.

"God be with you my son" Alexander returned his son's hug "When tonight is over, you will return to the Borgia house a man."

"I will make you proud father" Joffre promised before leaving his father's chamber.

**Chapter 5**

**Last Supper of Boyhood **

That evening, Joffre and his two older brothers dined at the house of their mother, Vannozza dei Cattanei, in the Piazza della Giudecca. The sharp-witted, gorgeous, brunette Vannozza knew what her youngest child would be introduced to tonight; she had dealt with the situation both with Cesare and Juan. She knew that after tonight her youngest son would enter the house of prostitutes a child and leave a man. There was nothing she could do except give her youngest her blessing. During the course of the dinner, Vannozza hoped Christ would protect her little boy and guide him well in this ritual where his virginity would be broken and he would be ready to take on the responsibilities expected of him from his father.

Knowing this was an important night for Joffre, Vannozza wanted a well-prepared dinner made in honor of her youngest son before he went to his rite of manhood. Tonight's dinner menu included oven roasted chicken, Joffre's personal favorite, rye bread, soup, herb-roasted potato, and red wine. Vannozza always loved having her three handsome, loyal, and brave sons dine with her. As the family ate, laughed, and talked Joffre was pleased to have been able to have good quality time with his brothers and mother before Cesare would take him to the brothel. Juan was particularly pleased that little Joffre was going to enter into manhood tonight.

Juan pulled Joffre close to him, his lips nearly an inch away from his ear. A little tipsy and happy for his little brother, Juan imparted some advice to Joffre, which made the boy lift a skeptical eyebrow, giggle, and gasp.

"Remember little brother you must put your member inside the lady and mix it-"Juan connected his thumb and forefinger in a circle, signifying the lady's vagina. The stuck in a finger from his other hand in and out, representing the penis. Joffre started to blush tried to hold back a laugh as he pictured doing the act and watched Juan demonstrate it.

Their mother was not so amused by the act, "Juan! I will not allow such filthy carnal displays shown at this table, leave your little brother alone for Christ's sakes" Vannozza was nearly red in the face with anger.

Juan knew his mother well; she was a lioness and not a woman to be trifled with. His heated temper began to subside; Juan apologized for his vile tongue and kept his mouth shut.

Cesare seeing the mood of the room start to take a bitter turn. He did not want his younger brother's celebratory feast to end with a sour taste. Filling his goblet to the rim with wine, Cesare lifted it high in the air "I would love to propose a toast to our little Joffre on this night he will become a man. Tonight he will cross the threshold of childhood and become a proper man. We honor you Joffre, child of our family, our darling boy!"

"To our little brother Joffre" Cesare, Juan, and their mother raised their goblets praising Joffre on his night. The young boy proud, touched, and humbled by the honor his family showed him, could only imagine what he was in store for tonight. All of a sudden Joffre burped after taking his last bite of food.

"Sounds like your appetite is sated Joffre" Cesare remarked with a smirk.

"Soon another one will be whetted" Juan added, chuckling as he refilled his goblet.

Vannozza gave Juan a cold stare "Watch your tongue Juan" she warned him again.

Cesare knew the hour was near and that it was about time he and Joffre left for the brothel. "Come little brother, it is time" he winked and smiled.

Vannozza kissed Joffre on the cheeks and forehead "Be safe, good, and wise my son. If any woman comes here carrying your child, she will not be the only one you have to fear" she cautioned her son.

"Yes mother" Joffre knew his mother would tear his hide if he actually got a girl pregnant.

Vannozza turned to Cesare as he was about to don his cape "Cesare, take care of your little brother. If you fail to bring him home alive and well- I will kill you myself" she kissed her eldest son, entrusting he would take good care of his little brother, lest she would vent her anger on him. "Do not get any vulgar ideas either" Vannozza added, knowing Cesare like Juan usually reveled with prostitutes.

Juan chuckled at Cesare's misfortune.

Vannozza looked at Juan sternly "That goes for you too Juan. Now Joffre, off with you."

Juan pulled Joffre close for a bear hug and tousled his hair. "Take care little brother, remember what I told you. Watch out for the _really _beautiful ones, they will eat you alive" he laughed as his little brother looked at him bemused.

"Oh shut up" Joffre jokingly brushed his brother off before putting on his coat and cap.

"Come little brother, let us go before we are late" Cesare urged Joffre.

Waving goodnight to his mother and brother Juan, Joffre knew when he entered the walls of his mother's villa again; he would come in as a man, not a boy. As he and Cesare mounted their horses outside of the villa, Joffre inhaled slowly and nervously

**Chapter 6**

**Sight of a Milanese Angel**

**Author's note: Hope you've enjoyed the story so far. If you love it and my characters and wish me to write any more stories involving them, I would be happy to do so. Also don't hesitate to offer suggestions. Enjoy this chapter!**

Cesare and Joffre rode to the brothel. The anticipation and anxiety churning inside Joffre, yet he was looking forward to the experience, the wonders, pleasures, and secrets of a woman's body. He did not know if he would perform the sex position he and his friends witnessed earlier today, for he knew this was his first time and there is much to the art of love in attracting, keeping, and deceiving a woman romantically. As soon as they approached the front entrance of the brothel, Joffre felt a knot in his throat and stopped dead in his tracks after he and his brother dismounted their horses.

Cesare saw his little brother was nervous, he knew the feeling his first time with a woman too. "Do not fret little Joffre, there is nothing to it."

"If it is not that hard, then why is so much trouble made of the art?" Joffre asked thinking there had to be more to the art of sex than producing children.

Ceasre smiled and chuckled "You will see for yourself" he replied as he led his little brother in.

The two walked into the brothel. It was a large two-story building with a parlor and numerous brothel chambers. It had many varying smells which Joffre could not really distinguish, yet the troublesome weight of nervousness lifted from him a little bit. Once they entered, they found the brothel owner at a small candle-lit table near a window writing something on a sheet of paper. The brothel owner was a olive-skinned woman of medium height with dark eyes and a brunette. She had a slender beautiful neck which caught Cesare's attention for a quick but alluring moment. She looked to be in her late-twenties and judging by her complexion, she looked like a Neapolitan.

The brothel owner looked Cesare in the eye, the serious, cold yet captivating look on his handsome dark face. In that instant she took an immediate dislike to him. "Go now, off with you now! This is no assassin's brawling drunkard hole, thank you!" she brushed Cesare off turning her attention back to what she was writing.

"Hold your peace my dear" Cesare replied "We are here for the young lord" he urged Joffre forward. "We will also pay handsomely" he added.

The owner's mood took a brighter turn as she rose out of her chair "My apologies, I meant no disrespect. It is our pleasure to serve you my little lord. What would be the young lord's desire be?" she asked happily.

Joffre nervously looked between the brothel owner's eyes and the floor. His shyness was starting to get the better of him. He was at a loss for words as he drew a quick look at Cesare and back at the bemused brothel owner, her eyes fixed on Joffre, waiting for an answer.

"It is his first time, nothing congenial much" Cesare told the owner with a devilishly handsome smile on his face.

The owner arranged for six of her most attractive young girls to be presented for Joffre. Each of the six beauties hailed from different European nations, their beauty varied, and showing not so much as two of them were from the same land. The first girl the owner recommended looked to be about sixteen-years old, with red-gold hair, blue eyes; she was also short and plump.

"Something of Florentine blood perhaps? Something fresh maybe, delicate, common?" the owner pointed to another lady with a pale complexion, large nose, small green eyes, and compressed lips.

Cesare looked at the girls skeptically "Somewhat plump and curvy is she not? Would not know he has done_ it_, will he?" Cesare nudged Joffre's shoulder "Would not know he has done_ it" _he chuckled before taking a sip of wine out of a glass the brothel owner kindly offered him.

The owner selected another prostitute for Joffre's consideration. She was about the same age as Joffre with curly brownish red hair, demure black eyes, short nose, and rosy lips.

"This one is a Milanese beauty with more body. Yet she bears a resemblance to one of the Graces herself" the owner praised her young beauty "Sweet-tempered she is too" she winked at Joffre.

Joffre was taken by this girl with reddish brown shiny hair and sweet face. The girl's eyes focused only on her feet, it was obvious she was probably nervous. She looked up for a minute and unexpectedly was face to face with Joffre. Joffre smiled slightly at her hoping to alleviate both her anxiety and his. The girl returned the smile before looking back down at the floor. Joffre knew this was the woman he would wish to lose his virginity to.

Thinking Joffre was uninterested in the previous girl, the brothel owner quickly offered up another girl who looked to be about twenty-years old. "This Neapolitan youth is fresh from the soil of Naples."

Joffre's eyes still focused on the younger girl who returned the small smile he had gave her. The girl's pink gown set off her dark gentle eyes and fiery hair in an attractive but shy way. To Joffre she appeared as a Greek goddess, sensual, enigmatic, and lovely. His heart skipped a beat for a moment then started beating again.

"She will be excellent" Joffre said suddenly pointing to the girl he had just become infatuated with.

Cesare looked at the choice his little brother had made "Patience little brother, no need to choose so hastily. It is a very crucial decision. Why not look at the other-"

"She will be just fine" Joffre cut his brother off with a strong tone of voice, making it clear that he had made his decision.

"You will not be displeased, I promise you" the brothel owner assured Joffre. "Nezetta, go and get prepared" she instructed the young girl.

_Nezetta_ Joffre thought, he liked the sound of her name.

Now that Joffre had made his choice, the price of his younger brother's innocence was to be settled Cesare knew. "How much will you charge, then?" he asked the brothel owner.

The owner leaned in on Cesare's ear, "Five thousand ducats" she said devilishly and sweetly.

Cesare drew back away from the owner in shock "Jesus Christ! I could buy a fraction of the whores of Damascus for that, not to mention their ladies-in-waiting!" he railed at the owner.

"We are not in Damascus, wherever in God's name that is" the owner shot back at him with attitude.

Cesare thought of his little brother's happiness and the promises he made to his parents. "Very well, sweetheart, it is done, but the girl had better fuck him like Aphrodite with her vagina ablaze, or you and I will have words!" he warned her. Cesare turned to Joffre "Enjoy the pleasure little brother" he winked at Joffre before leaving him to Nezetta.

Nezetta smiled at Joffre, the warmth of it made Joffre's heart flutter and his worries diminish. "Are you ready to become a man?" she asked in a low yet beautiful resounding voice that was soothing to Joffre's ears.

Joffre smiled back and silently nodded. Nezetta led him down a narrow hallway into a small bedroom. Nezetta glided behind a screen to undress.

"It is kind of your brother to do this for you, your entry into manhood" Nezetta said as she undressed.

"It is, he is the best brother anyone could have" Joffre answered, feeling awfully nervous and giddy.

Nezetta emerged from behind the small screen, naked. Her body was smooth, unblemished, and olive-toned. Joffre felt his heart swell as his penis hardened. What he and his friends observed earlier the same day had turned him on. Now, he knew how it really felt to see a nude woman for real. Her young physique filled him with pleasure.

"Will you not take your clothes off?" Nezetta asked eyeing Joffre's codpiece imagining what was beneath it.

A question pressed on Joffre's mind that he could not help to ask Nezetta. "Are you somewhat young to be- a whore" he carefully chose his tone when the word passed his lips.

Nezetta understood his question, not many men she had had cared to even ask why a girl of her age worked in a brothel. "It is a life I have fallen into. My father disowned me because my mother had an affair with another man. Cast me out into the streets. Thankfully, kind lady found me. She raised me and employed me here" Nezetta explained, she noticed Joffre became awkwardly silent hoping he did not offend her by asking why she was a prostitute. Nezetta walked toward Joffre, placed a hand on his hair, running her fingers through it and kissed him on the lips.

"Do you find me beautiful Joffre Borgia?" Nezetta asked with that smile that Joffre grew to like.

"You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. You-"Joffre was cut off when Nezetta placed a finger upon his lips, stilling his mouth.

"What do I arouse then, Joffre Borgia?" Nezetta asked stroking his shoulders. The boy was instantly hypnotized by her alluring black eyes.

"Desire for the flesh" Joffre answered, words he had heard from his friends and Juan.

"Then let me see if you own up to your legendary family name" Nezetta massaged his shoulders as she slowly drew closer to him, their lips only a few inches away from each other. "Be calm and enjoy the pleasure, yes?" Nezetta asked planting a sweet peck on his cheek.

"Yes" Joffre answered, now feeling hornier than he previously was.

Nezetta started to slowly unbutton Joffre's doublet and then slipped it off his young body. The sight of his bare chest sent a wave of exhilarating joy throughout it. She moved her hands down to his codpiece. She removed it and Joffre's belt. He liked the soft touch of her hands. Lowering down his trousers and underwear, Nezetta encircled her hand around his hard penis. Now Joffre was naked too, somewhat trembling. Smiling back at Nezetta, Joffre then hugged her close and kissed her on the mouth. They rubbed each other's bodies, even kissing one another's nipples.

"You are very handsome, Joffre. A beautiful young man" Nezetta said stroking his penis and chest.

Joffre began to blush "Thank you, you are very lovely too" he smiled and brushed her sensitive pretty nipples with his fingers. Nezetta loved how gentle he was with her.

"Shall we retire to bed, my lord?" Nezetta whispered to Joffre sweetly.

Joffre nodded _yes _as he followed Nezetta to the bed. She laid herself out upon the bed in her nude beauty. She appeared as Aphrodite resting on a seashell, her loveliness was breath taking. Nezetta's hairless gleaming slit mesmerized Joffre as she opened her legs for Joffre to enter her. Joffre laid down on top of Nezetta, the touch of her body against his relaxed him; hers was warm to the touch. She held Joffre's body above hers and gently rubbed his butt, he could feel her pushing him down faintly. That instant, Joffre felt his twelve-year old penis slide simply and softly into Nezetta's thirteen-year old vagina. In that moment, all for 5,000 ducats, his virginity was gone forever.

"You are a man now" Nezetta kissed Joffre on the lips "Remember to relax and enjoy" she reminded Joffre.

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Joffre began to thrust his hips. The indulgence consumed Joffre as he spurted his young sperm into Nezetta's vagina. The two children kissed each other full on the lips, their tongues exploring each other's mouths.

"You are doing excellent" Nezetta said between breaths, enjoying Joffre slowly moving his cock back and forth inside her. "Yes, yes, Joffre," Nezetta gasped with pleasure. "Jesus Christ, this feels wonderful. You are doing well, do not stop!"

Joffre felt proud he lasted for about four strokes and loved how it felt to fuck a woman. He truly owned up to the prowess, name, and vigor of his family. He did not do badly for his first try.

Nezetta laughed a little and kissed him "Not bad at all, you did not move too fast, otherwise you would have slipped out" she drew Joffre's head closer for another sweet wet kiss "Please, do it again" she asked. Joffre was more than happy to oblige.

They continued having sex; Joffre loved the feel of Nezetta's breasts against his chest. Completely lost in the sensual ecstasy, Joffre buried his head in her hair and neck, kissing and licking up from her neck to her lips. He continued fucking Nezetta with short slow thrusts. Both of their adolescent bodies gleamed with sweat. Joffre now understood why his friends and family loved sex, why it was so important, and most of all how it is done and the feeling of it. He lasted for five minutes before he ejaculated inside Nezetta for the second time.

_Good God that was wonderful! _Joffre thought as he finished Cumming and slid his penis out of her. Flipping over on to the damp sweat soaked bed sheet, he lied next to Nezetta, and both were breathing hard after finishing. The children looked at each other in silence, both smiled at each other and started to giggle a little bit.

"My God, that was beautiful!" Nezetta said as she pulled Joffre toward her for a final kiss, their legs and bodies touching each other one more time. Joffre would savor the taste of Nezetta's lips for as long as he lived. The first woman he had sex with, who exposed him to the pleasures of a woman's body and the power and exhilaration of sex.

After having their last kiss, Joffre and Nezetta started to get dressed. As they were finishing, a knock was heard pounding on the door.

"Have you finished in there little brother?" Cesare's voice called "Still alive in there" he joked.

"Yes, come in and behold your new brother, no longer a boy, but a man" Nezetta answered proudly winking at Joffre. He smiled back at her.

Cesare and the brothel owner walked into the bedroom. Cesare hugged Joffre and tousled his wet disheveled hair.

"Nicely done little Joffre. I am proud to see you honoring the family name and tradition. Father especially will be proud when he hears about this. So tell me, how was it?"

"It was- Amazing" Joffre said ecstatic looking at Nezetta.

Cesare turned toward Nezetta, "Tell me my dove, and how was my younger brother in bed?"

Nezetta looked at Cesare shyly "He has the strength of a bull, truly a Borgia. He is grace itself" Nezetta smiled at Joffre.

Cesare handed a pouch full of money to the brothel owner "As agreed, 5,000 ducats, my dove."

The brothel owner gladly took the pouch and winked at Cesare, "It was a pleasure doing business with you. Please, come back any time" she winked at Cesare who gave a small smile in return.

Once the price was paid, Cesare and Joffre mounted their horses and rode back to their mother's house. Joffre knew his friends and the rest of his family would be anxious to know how his first time with a woman was. Certainly this was a night and an experience he would never forget. His virginity was gone forever, he now owned up to the reputation of the Borgia males.

**Chapter 7**

**Late Night Visitor**

**Author's note: Here is the last chapter of my fanfic for "The Borgias" I hope you've enjoyed reading it!**

When Joffre and Cesare arrived home, Vannozza surprisingly was still awake, she wanted to greet her youngest son's return, no longer a boy he was now a man. As soon as Joffre and Cesare enter the house, Vannozza kissed her youngest son on the forehead.

"My son . . . You are a man now" she embraced her boy with joyous tears welling in her eyes "You have made me proud and your father will be proud too." Joffre knew he father would of course want to know how his first time went very soon.

"Thank you mother" Joffre replied proud of himself.

"Get some rest son, you have your lessons tomorrow" Vannozza urged her son upstairs "Have you forgotten something?" she asked Joffre expectantly.

Joffre giggled and gave his mother a kiss good night "Good night mother."

Cesare pulled Joffre in for a bear hug and tousled his hair "Sleep well little brother. Do not invite women secretly to your room now" he teased Joffre.

"Oh shut up. Good night Cesare" Joffre replied jokingly.

Joffre went to bed, yet he did not fall asleep quickly. The unforgettable amazing experience he just had tonight changed him physically and mentally. He was now a man in the eyes of all who knew him, though he still had a lot of growing up to do.

He lied awake in his bed thinking of Nezetta, her touch, her kisses, how it felt to make love with her. Joffre enjoyed the feelings and pleasure sex gave him and prayed for a bride he could love and have intimate relations with. Now that he was a man, marriage was something he knew could happen for him at any given time, depending on the wishes and plans his father had for the Borgia family's ascension and security, as well as that of his papacy and the church. The hour was late and Joffre knew he would need his rest. Tomorrow he would need it in order to survive the four to six hours of school he had to endure. He closed his eyes and started to drift off to sleep. Soon, a low tapping sound was heard from outside his bedroom window. Joffre thought it was probably a bird or a knock on another house's door and disregarded it. The knock became a little louder and Joffre got out of bed quietly to see what was behind the knocking.

Slowly he opened the window, knowing the risk of assassin's or thieves were an ever present danger, he clutched a small knife Juan had given him for protection. He saw nothing outside but the empty streets, the night lit by torch light outside houses, the barks of dogs and cooing of birds, and soft whispers of the wind were all that he heard. As he prepared to close the window, a small person in black appeared sitting in the tree near the window.

"Joffre, it is me" the stranger whispered.

Joffre nearly screamed in shock but covered his mouth so no one could hear him. The stranger lifted his hood, it was Francis. Why he had come to see his friend secretly late at night, Joffre did had no idea.

"Jesus Christ, what are you trying to do, scare me to death?" Joffre whispered angrily as he hid the knife away.

"Apologies my friend, I wanted to see you. I want to know how your first time went" Francis asked with a smirk on his face.

Joffre looked at Francis stunned, "How do you know about that?" he was wondering if he and his friends had spied on him when Cesare and he went to the brothel.

"I was on my way to visit my father with my brother Raphael. We passed by the brothel, I saw you and Cesare go in. I would have called out to you, but we did not have the time to stop for a minute. Now tell me, what was it like?" Francis really wanted to know.

"You want to know how it was." Joffre asked with a fiendish grin on his face "It-was-PARADISE" he whispered to Francis who could only imagine how amazing it must have been to have sex with a woman "Wait till the others hear about this, this is a story they will be dying to hear" Francis giggled.

Joffre urged his friend to keep his voice down, lest his mother hear them and they get busted. "Save it for tomorrow, you do not want to spoil the laughing and details just yet" he made Francis cross his heart, promising he would not tell the story to their other friends until tomorrow.

Outside the bedroom, the boys heard the sounds of footsteps outside coming down the hall. They remained motionless on the floor, breathing slowly, and waiting for whoever was outside to pass by. Joffre thought it was probably either his mother, one of his brothers, or maybe even his father wanting to have some private time with Vannozza.

"We will talk more about it later. You should go now before your parents learn you are gone. If we get busted, we will have more than our teacher's cane to worry about at our Latin lesson tomorrow" Joffre urged his friend to leave.

"Ah Latin class, I look forward to it" Francis said with awe.

Joffre looked at Francis bemused, "I thought you hated Latin" he said.

"No, I hate how our ancient teacher speaks it with that raspy old wretched voice of his. He also has the breath of an ass too" Francis stuck out his tongue in disgust at the thought. He and Joffre both laughed under their breaths.

"See you tomorrow Joffre, sleep well" Francis as he was about to go back to the tree, climb down it, and then make his way back home. The boys exchanged a handshake before Francis left. Joffre watched his friend from the window until he climbed down the tree and then vanished down a street into the night.

Joffre went back to bed again, hoping he would not have any more unexpected visitors for the night. Closing his eyes, images of Nezetta filled his thoughts, her sweet voice resounding in his head, heart, and ears. If he had a locket, it would be her portrait he would want to have in it. But being a Borgia he knew she would not be who his family would want him to spend the rest of his life with. Falling asleep, he whispered Nezetta's name as he dosed off a man.

**THE END**


End file.
